Velvet Tears
by jasey
Summary: HG/SS. A dark romance between two unlikely people. AU
1. Chapters 1 to 5

*I own none of these characters. I am using them without permission. Warnings include language.

"Longbottom!"

Snape's bellow echoed off the stonewalls, and drifted up the stone staircase that leads to the dungeon.

Neville had just added too much beetle wings to his engorging potion, causing his cauldron to melt and the potion to admit bubbles that combusted into flames with every surface it touched, including his robes and Hermione's. Neville stood frozen with fear as Hermione extinguished her own robes with her wand, than his, than began to work on the table. Harry and Ron sitting at a table next to them started moving books and bottles out of ingredients out of the way of the blazing potion. The potion had began to seep on to Snape's robe as he stood over the work table observing the mess, the Slytherins began to snicker, and the Griffyndors could only gape in shock.

Hermione noticing began to beat out the flames the started to lick the hem of Snape's robe with her hands...getting burnt every time, but continued. Snape fully enraged, his black eyes glittering dangerously at Neville, stepped away from Hermione and put the flames out with his wand, and a freezing spell on the potion to prevent it from causing further damage. His look was murderous when he returned his attention to Neville, and his voice was merely a whisper when he said, "Get out." Neville not wanting to stick around ran straight out of the dungeon. Snape's black eyes returned to Hermione who stood very quietly with her hands behind her back.

Snape's sneer was more sardonic than usual when he said "Miss Granger, why did you not stop him?" Hermione blushed, "I was recording the potion, Professor. I only had my back turned for a minute." Hermione met his eyes, her face almost pleading for his understanding, but getting nothing in return but a cold empty stare. Hearing the Slytherins snicker again, brought the redness back to Hermione's cheeks, as tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't decide if it was from shame or the burns on her hands from her attempts to extinguish Snape's robes. Snape noted the tears and said nothing in attempt to keep her from them. "Detention Miss Granger and 10 points from Gryffindor for your incompetence." Giving a dark look at the worktable he added. "Clean this up." With a swish of his robes he stalked back down the aisle to his desk. "Weasley! Make sure Longbottom has enough sense to go to the infirmary."

Ron glared at Snape's retreating back, and glanced over at Hermione, as she wiped away a tear with sleeve of her robe. "Did you not comprehend my English Weasley? Or is your concern for Miss Granger too overwhelming to carry out simple instructions?" Snape sneered, and the Slytherins began to laugh. Harry just elbowed Ron in the ribs, and jerked his head towards the door. Ron stood up, his ears as red as his hair, trudge out of the classroom without another word. Harry just continued to glare at Snape throughout class whilst giving Hermione reassuring and encouraging glances.

By the time class was over, Hermione had the work section completely cleaned up, large blisters had appeared on her burnt hands, but was ready to leave with the other students.

"Miss Granger, stay to schedule your detention."

After the rest of the class left, Hermione went directly to Professor Snape's desk where he was reading another student's notes from the potion with a distinct look of disapproval. Hermione waited patiently while he read, knowing he was doing it on purpose to irritate her. Her hands still had a sting to them, and she knew she badly needed to go to the infirmary as well, but knew Snape would just criticize her for being a stupid git.

Tossing the parchment aside, Snape eyed her with an icy glare. "Well Miss Granger, are we going to make a habit of spending our evenings together, or are you going to start thinking before you act?"

Hermione took this as a low blow, but kept her mouth shut, holding Snape's gaze was taking quite an effort. After yesterday's fiasco, She was determined no more house points would be lost on the account of her.

Snape's lip curled into a sneer, "Silent for once Miss Granger? I truly am impressed. If detention for two days straight is what it took to get you to stop speaking me, I would have began 6 years ago. "

Snape's eyes narrowed for only a moment, and when no reaction came, he was disappointed.

"I do not believe I received your potion notes Miss Granger."

Hermione spoke very quietly when she said "They were destroyed when the potion spilled on to them Professor."

"Really? Have you a next class Miss Granger? No? I thought not. Since you have spent two hours in my classroom, and attempted to leave without handing any work in, I really ought to not give you credit." He paused as Hermione gasped in disbelief. "However, I have taken into consideration that you have apparently had a lapse in intellect and allowed it to deign to incompetence. No doubt due to the company you keep." He continued to glare as he continued, "And will have you write the ingredients from today's potion, and the locations in which they can be found. You have 15 minutes to comply."

Hermione catching the dismissal note in his voice, dropped to the nearest desk, pulling out parchment, quill and ink, she began writing as fast as she could despite the blisters on her hands, which were causing significant pain. Snape began to read the next set of notes, dismissing her from his mind.

Hermione finished in a record of seven minutes, but of course received no recognition for it. Standing once again in front of his desk, with parchment in hand she waited until he had finished reading. Taking the parchment from her hand, he noticed the blisters. With reflexes of that of a snake, Snape seized her wrist to get a better look, consequently hauling her half way across the desk.

The blisters were large, and her hand was extremely red from potion scalding her. Snape was furious "Stupid girl, why did you not say something? Do you know what damage that can cause?" and before she could answer, "Of course you don't, otherwise you would have brought it to my attention." Snape turned on his heel to the supply shelves, gathering vials, and a small cauldron. Tears of despair stung the corners of Hermione's eyes. "There is no way to please him," she thought to herself. Of all the professors she had, Snape's opinion mattered to her the most, for reasons unknown to her. Perhaps it was because her other professors openingly liked her, and appreciated her work.

Snape returned to his desk and began mixing a potion without needing a burner; the cauldron began to boil the contents itself. When Snape finished, the potion was a bright sky blue. He walked around to Hermione's side of the desk, and roughly plunged her hands into the cauldron. Despite how the potion boiled, it was extremely cool, and soothing. Hermione relaxed and let out a barely audible sigh.

Snape heard it though and gave her a look that would freeze lava. Going back to his chair, he sat and glared across the desk at her. Hermione's cheeks went bright red, and couldn't hold his gaze. Instead she stared at the potion which had now turned mint green.

"When the potion becomes pale yellow, you may remove your hands Miss Granger."

As he said this Hermione watched the potion become light lavender, than pale yellow. Removing her hands, she watched in amazement that they were completely dry, and no blisters or scalding remained.

Snape's lip curled slightly upward when he said, "I trust it is satisfactory? Might I suggest Miss Granger, in paying more attention to your surroundings? As for they may inflict serious complications upon you and I will not always be there to correct your stupidity." Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer; she stared at her hands as tears silently streamed down her cheeks. Snape, never taking his eyes off of her noticed this and said "I am unmoved by your apparent lack of control, be here this evening at 8 for your detention. Good Afternoon, Miss Granger."

Never had been so coldly dismissed, Hermione grabbed her books, ran out into the hall, and all the way up to her dormitory. Not stopping to talk to Harry and Ron who were waiting for her in the common room. But straight up to her bedroom and slammed the door. Throwing herself on the bed, she let the sobs consume her, until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Snape watched the Granger girls retreating back as she tore out of the classroom, and let out a heavy sigh. Blasted girl! She has such potential, but she's letting it go to waste! Spending time with Potter and Weasley, when she could be studying for her N.E.W.T.'s. If she's not wasting time with them, she's letting her over-emotional nature get the best of her. Snape shook his head in disgust. Why in the name of Merlin did he care? That know-it-all brat was in Gryffindor, and if she wanted to let her future slip through her fingers, that was entirely her fault. Even though Snape told himself that over and over again for the past seven years, he knew it wasn't true.

Snape sat back in his chair and looked to the ceiling for answers. Snape allowed himself a sliver of a smile. It's almost frightening, but Snape recognized the same attributes in him at her age. Almost in the same position too, head of the class, bright and too intelligent for their own good, headstrong and stubborn to no end. But that's where the similarities end, by Snape's seventh year he became very immersed in the Dark Arts, and had no ability, or friends to show him the way out. Being a teenager, his main goal in life seemed to be to disobey his father. No matter how mature he was for his age, that urge, never seemed to go away. He had made a serious mistake, and one he could never ever correct. His conscience reminded him of it every waking moment of his adult life, and often in his sleep as well. Countless times he's woken up to the screaming of victims being "sacrificed" to the Dark Lord, whose cold laughter only seemed to encourage it. Their screams seemed to echo through out his chambers, until Snape realized that the laughter was all in his head and the screams were his.

Shaking his head in dismay at the realization on how far his thoughts had drifted, he released a growl of frustration and glanced at the clock. 6:30 already. Dinner would begin in half an hour. Dismissing the Granger girl from his mind completely, (or so he thought) He picked up the small cauldron off his desk, and began the obsessive task of tiding up the already immaculate classroom.

Hermione slept soundly, until there was a gentle knocking on her dormitory door.

"Hermione?" It was Harry; his voice was filled with concern. When she didn't answer, Harry cautiously opened the door, and peeked around the corner. Hermione was lying on the bed flat on her stomach, fast asleep. Harry let out a sigh of relief. Ever since Hermione became Head Girl, the strain on her was often great, which usually resulted in mood swings, irritability, or even just distance. Harry had noticed this past year how further and further Hermione seemed to distance herself from everyone. Not intentionally she assured him, but it sometimes hurt just the same. Harry had watched with great sadness as the gap in Hermione's and Ron's relationship had put them oceans away last year, and after two years, they just made a clean break of it. Which didn't seem to bother Hermione too much, but tore Ron apart at first, then with Harry and Ginny's encouragement began dating again. Hermione hadn't started seeing anyone else and often joked with Ron that she couldn't find anyone else with his star qualities. And Ron being the good chap that he is took it all in stride. Harry and Ginny were definitely proud of him. But Harry couldn't help but worry about Hermione, not that she needed him to of course, but Harry often told her he just liked to. Walking inside and shutting the door behind him he quietly walked over to the bed, and gently prodded her arm.

"Hermione? Hermione, it's almost dinnertime. Come on love, wake up!"

"Mrrgphh?"

"What?"

Hermione rolled over onto her back, and frowned up at Harry.

Harry Smiled and said "Ginny gives me that same look when I wake her up, and you both look like McGonagall when you do it."

Hermione gave a beginnings of a smile and said "Why Harry Potter, how would you know what Ginny Weasley looks like when she's woken up? Unless you're of course present when she wakes up, which then would lead me to ask what are you doing in the girls dormitories?"

Harry's cheeks flushed slightly, and he gave her a sheepish smile "You may look like McGonagall, but you sound like Snape, to which Professor I'd have to confess to you, If your girlfriend had a dorm all to herself, because her roommate went and became head girl, what would you be doing?"

Hermione smiled as she stretched and said "Hmmm sounds scandalous to me."

Harry grinned wickedly and returned, "Oh it's definitely scandalous, and I have the scratches to prove it." Hermione was Harry's only confidant when it came to sex. When you're dating your best friend's sister, there are just somethings you don't discuss.

Hermione sat up and pulled her hair back out of her face, and Harry's smile faltered when he noticed the dried tears. All of a sudden serious he asked, "Beastly was he?"

Hermione sighed, and took her time meeting Harry's gaze. She didn't like to look Harry in the eye, for the same reason she didn't like to look Snape in the eye. Their gazes were so penetrating, it always felt like they were looking right in to her soul, and seeing everything she liked to keep hidden, all of her fears, and her doubts. Things that make her vulnerable.

"No more than usual." Than at Harry's disbelieving look "I promise! He really wasn't all that horrid; I just wasn't in a receptive mood for his kind of constructional criticism. I just let it upset me when I know I shouldn't." with a look that seemed to plead for understanding, Harry released a sigh and gave a half smile, more for her benefit than his.

"Well, who's ever really in a mood for Snape's criticism anyway?"

Hermione gave Harry a dazzling smile, and said "He really does give sound advice, if you would just read between the lines. Look at all the information he's given me to help me study for my N.E.W.T.'s." Hermione stood up and walked over to her mirror to begin repairing her hair and light make up.

Harry snorted sarcastically at her reflection in the mirror and said, "I can't seem to get past the lines, let alone between them."

Hermione gave him a disapproving look and said, "Than you simply aren't trying hard enough." She stepped back to look at her hair, which just looked as it always did, loosely plaited over her shoulder. She frowned at the mirror that said, "Oh dear it's not all that bad, I think it's quite pretty really."

Harry who hadn't moved since he walked in the room crossed it now and put his hands on Hermione's shoulders "No, you're wrong," He told the mirror "I think she's beautiful." With a brotherly smile he dropped a light kiss on Hermione's cheek and went down to the common room to meet Ginny for dinner.

Harry was the sort of person to see something beautiful in everyone, but what was it in particular that was beautiful about her? Maturing from a 14 year old girl to an eighteen year old young woman definitely had it's advantages...her hair was now long and silky with natural auburn highlights, her teeth now nice and even, her figure had finally decided which way it was going to go, and turned out rather nice in her opinion. But, what was beautiful? Hermione continued to study her reflection, hoping to see what Harry saw, and began to despair.

Then she heard through the door Harry left open "Hey! We can't go to dinner with out the Head Girl!" it was Harry, then "Merlin's beard! Did you say go to dinner without the Head Girl?" asked Ron in mock horror. Lavender chimed in with "It's simply unheard of!" Then Ginny's voice floated up "We'll never be able to show our faces in public again!"

Hermione giggled and called down "Alright I'm coming...keep your shirt on!"

Hermione glanced at her reflection again, and gave it a small smile before running down to the common room.

Hermione smiled at her friends' jokes as they made their way down to the Great Hall, pausing only when Snape had appeared at the top of the stairs leading up from the dungeons. They nodded their heads in respect as was customary for prefects to greet Professors. As they passed, Snape noted that Hermione's head leaned forward a little longer than necessary. He idly wondered if it was truly in respect, or a vain attempt hide the blush that was furiously crossing her cheeks? Snape gave each a cold glare, and simply followed them into the Great Hall.

Hermione acutely aware of the Potions Master following them frowned as the Head Table came into view. The only chairs remaining were side by side. Barely suppressing the groan that she desperately wanted to release, Hermione gazed wistfully at Griffyndors table as her friends began to disperse to their seats. Continuing on to the Head Table she smiled as Professor Lupin stood, and held her chair. Thank the gods for Professor R.J. Lupin, Hermione thought to herself. Lupin and Snape curtly nodded to one another before taking their seats. Hermione's spirits began to raise thinking this might not be too bad after all.

"Severus how's your arm?" Lupin asked politely.

Snape watched in well-hidden amusement as Hermione visibly stiffened, and turned several different shades of red. Snape instinctively flexed his fingers, marveling in the fact that yesterday they and his arm had been broken.

"Quite well, Lupin. Thank you for inquiring."

Lupin nodded and turned his attention to the Headmaster as he stood for the evening's announcements.

Hermione could feel Snape's eyes still on her, as she too gave her careful attention to Professor Dumbledore. Dinner passed on without incident, oddly enough. Hermione had gingerly picked at her food without eating too much of anything, and then excused herself to her dorm room with the plea of homework. Just inside the main hallway, awaited Malfoy and his entourage.

"Hey mudblood! Looking delicious as usual I see." Draco drawled as Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. 'What in Merlin's name did I do to deserve this?' She asked herself. Shaking her head in disgust she tried to walk on, but Draco stepped in to block her path.

"Hold on mudblood; don't think that you're going to get off that easy. Besides you have some explaining to do."

Hermione merely raised her eyebrows in question. "Really?"

"Why yes, now what was it? Let me think." Draco tapped his index finger against his temple, as he feigned deep concentration.

"Don't hurt yourself." Hermione's voice was devoid of all expression, and sounded down right bored.

Draco's silver eyes narrowed ever so slightly before continuing. "What is this I hear about you throwing yourself at Snape yesterday? Did you really mudblood?" He watched with satisfaction as Hermione's face turned sheet white. "Ah, so I am going to take that as an affirmative answer. My, my, going for the older men are we?" taking a step closer to her he continued as Crabbe and Goyle began to snicker. "Tell me mudblood, are you failing potions? Did you think that Snape would find you too irresistible to flunk you?" Continuing his advance he smiled wickedly at her as she took a step back.

Hermione's cheeks burned with embarrassment and anger at Draco's words. How dare he? How fucking dare he? Rage soon began to overtake the embarrassment as Draco continued his tirade. "Is that how you made Head Girl mudblood, by sleeping with all your professors? Please tell me mudblood. I'm dying to know how to get under your robes..." Hermione was now trembling with rage; her breath coming in short strangled gasps. Her hands were clenched in fist of rage, as she drew one back it was caught in a cool vice-like grasp.

"That's quite enough Mr. Malfoy. On to your common room if you please."

Draco's eyes rounded in surprise, and then relaxed instantly as he saw Snape standing in the doorway. Hermione's fist caught in mid-air by one of his hands. Draco looked at Hermione's murderous face with a look of triumph, before turning on his heel and strutting away with his goons in tow still snickering.

Snape watched until Crabbe and Goyle's thick necks disappeared down the dungeons steps, before returning his attention back to the young angry witch in front of him. Silently giving her hand back, he crossed his arms over his chest before saying, "I'm waiting Miss Granger."

Hermione was silent as she stared at Snape in bewilderment.

"Speak when you're spoken to girl!" he snapped impatiently.

"What do you want me to say?" Hermione asked thoroughly puzzled for the first time in her life.

"I want to know why you were contemplating striking Mr. Malfoy. Certainly a Gryffindor would know better than to provoke a fellow student."

Hermione just barely stopped herself for gasping in disbelief. Provoke? The anger that had cooled down now came raging back full throttle.

"Professor are you implying that I would deliberately provoke the slandering against not only my character, but yours and all of Hogwart's staff as well?" her voice shook a bit when she spoke, which only annoyed her all the more.

Snape raised an eyebrow and said "I don't know where you're going with this Miss Granger, but I'd advise you to tread lightly with your words. Unless of course you'd rather spend yet another evening with me in detention."

"How can I be held accountable for words that are not my own, but only the quotes from Malfoy's one-sided conversation?"

"That is irrelevant. You and I are not discussing Mr. Malfoy."

"No Professor, we aren't. I thought we were discussing your selective hearing." snapped Hermione heatedly, as her eyes sparkled with defiance. Hermione hated nothing more than injustice. And this she thought was defiantly a 5 star case.

Snape uncrossed his arms and raised both of his eyebrows as his eyes flashed dangerously. "Another evening it is Miss Granger." His voice was pure silk.

"Why should I be punished for your own student's imprudent remarks?" Hermione knew she shouldn't allow her tongue to run away with her like that, but Snape seemed hell-bent on bringing out the worst in her.

"Really? I must say that if you enjoy my company so much Miss Granger, why not make it for a full week?" his voice had turned dangerously soft, and this sent out a warning sign for Hermione. Even so, she couldn't stop the gasp this time.

Snape sneered at the look of dismay that crossed her face. "My, my, Miss Granger. What will your housemistress say? The head girl receiving detention for a week straight on cause of her insolence. Not setting much of an example for the young Griffyndors now are we? Correct me if I am wrong Miss Granger."

At the invitation that could only result in more trouble, Hermione took the opportunity to remain silent.

Snape smiled with a wicked sort of satisfaction. "Go collect your potion supplies Miss Granger. I shall expect you in no less than 15 minutes."

It took all of Hermione's will power to nod her head in respect, and not stomp all the way to her dorm.

With a swirl of his robes, Snape headed down to the dungeons. He now released the sigh of relief he had been suppressing since he exited the great hall, to witness the tail of Malfoy's harassment. Stupid girl! What in bloody hell was she thinking? Doesn't she realize the consequences of her actions against Malfoy? Apparently not Severus, as he thought to himself. Snape had been aware since Malfoy's fifth year of his loyalty to the dark lord. Draco apparently thought himself to be invincible, and that normal rules didn't apply to him. Much like his father Snape thought with disgust. Passing through the Potions classroom, he went straight to his office.

It was by no means a large room, but a most sufficient size. The walls and floor made of stone, much like the potions classroom. A fireplace on one wall, and the rest lined with wooden bookshelves. The room it's self was most uninviting to visitors, as it's only pieces of furniture was a heavy cherry desk with matching chair, and one winged back chair near the fire place. No portraits, paintings, or tapestries adorned any surface. But over the fireplace was a banner bearing the green and silver Slytherin Crest. Striding over to the empty fireplace, Snape touched the serpent on the crest, and Slytherin's common room appeared in a sphere in the fireplace. This enabled the housemaster to watch over his students and request their presence if need be.

"Mr. Malfoy, a word if you please. Crabbe and Goyle as well." Sighing as he removed his hand from the crest, a sudden burning heat caused Snape to gasp and clutch his arm in pain.

Pulling back his sleeve to reveal the dark mark, he was disgusted to see it burning black against his pale flesh.

Snape removed his hand as a knock sounded upon his door.

"Enter!"

Hermione winced at the irritation in his voice. Great job Granger, this should be one for the yearbooks! Not only to you nearly kill the man, but now you're up to just flat out disrespecting him. Merlin, you are on a role Granger! She chided herself.

Snape had his back to the doorway, but knew instinctively who it was.

"There are only 10 sheets of parchment remaining of the third-year class's theory on magic and muggle medicine advancement. Having had this assignment , I expect them to be corrected with reality in mind Miss Granger. There aren't any pleasantries in mistakes. After you have finished, I'd like you to finish out your detention studying for your N.E.W.T. exams. Are you able to comprehend this, or do you have questions?"

Hermione glared at Snape's back when she answered. "No."

"Good. The parchment is lying on my desk, out in the classroom. I trust you are able to handle the empty classroom by your lonesome. I'm afraid I shall be detained for a while. Please watch the clock, when two hours have passed, consider yourself dismissed."

Hermione turned to go, when Snape's voice stopped her. "If I were you Miss Granger, I'd advise you to be wary of exactly whom you glare at."

Hermione's sharp intake of breath confirmed Snape's suspicions, and he smiled to himself.

Before Hermione could shut the door, a soft voice in her ear drawled out "Well, well, mudblood. Did you come for one last wheedle before the night's end, or is it the beginning? People will say you're in love. Tsk Tsk Mudblood. In love with a Slytherin? What would Potty and Weasel say?"

Hermione felt the heat rise in her cheeks again, before shoving Malfoy out of the way, and walking back into the classroom.

Draco grinned in satisfaction as his goon's snickered.

Snape turned as they entered, and shut the door behind them.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" drawled Draco arrogantly.

"Yes, I won't take up much of your time, as I am sure you have much studying to do. But I felt it my duty to inform you of your detentions that will take place tomorrow. You will report to Hagrid at 8:30 sharp." Snape's voice was pure silk.

Draco's jaw dropped before scowling at his Housemaster. Snape arched an eyebrow. "Certainly you didn't think I'd overlook the slandering of my character, did you Mr. Malfoy?" Draco grunted in response before nodding his head in respect, and left the office quietly with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

Snape sighed as through the open door he heard Malfoy snap at Granger. "You're going to pay for this Mudblood."

Snape donned on his death eater robes and invisibility cloak, before walking out the office door and shutting it quietly. Walking stealthily through the classroom and the remainder of the castle, before reaching the gate and disapparating.

Hermione looked up from the parchment as the door shut, but carried on reading. After finishing the theories, she spent the remaining hour studying before dragging herself up to Gryffindor tower. In later reflection while puling on her pajamas, she realized that Snape hadn't made a noise or an effort all evening to check on her. 'You really did it this time, Granger'. She thought before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and fumbled for the alarm clock that was sounding off. Finally, hitting the button she struggled to focus on the numbers. 2 a.m. Hermione let out a groan and dropped herself back on the bed with a flop. Being head girl definitely had its disadvantages. Lying awake, Hermione listened to the rain pitter-patter against the window. Grumbling as she got of bed, she pulled her school robe on over her emerald silk pajamas. Trudging over to the mirror she pulled the brush through her hair, and left it hanging down her back.

"Whoever thought up taking midnight patrols to see if students were breaking curfew, was definitely mad."

The mirror answered sleepily "It was Dumbledore, dear."

Hermione studied her reflection as she pondered this.

"Point taken."

Quietly shutting the door to her room, Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she silently padded down to the common room, and out through the portrait hole. Without even being able to pull out her wand, her foot struck something solid.

Hermione hit the stone floor hard, knocking the wind out of her. Rolling over on to her back, she mentally calmed herself down getting her breath back. Sitting up, she struggled to focus on what she tripped over. Something was there on the floor, a giant black lump is what it looked like...moving closer she heard the ragged and shallow breathing. Fear gripped her stomach in an iron fist. Pulling her wand out, she muttered Lumos Sotto.. not wanting the light to be too bright. Holding her wand out the figure gave a low moan in response. The figure was soaking wet from the rain outside, and was clad in black. With a shaky hand, Hermione touched the shoulder, and the figure flinched, and with a low voice whispered menacingly...

"Get away..."

Pulling her hand back she saw the blood covering her finger tips...

"Please...let me help you." pulling on the shoulder, the figure rolled over into the light...locks of long damp dark hair covered the face...but Hermione didn't need to see the face to know who it was. His body began to twitch, and he let out a low moan like that of a wounded animal. Then all was silent and still.

"P...P..Professor Snape?"

Checking his pulse, Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He'd passed out.

Hermione's mind went racing... should she go wake Dumbledore? Or maybe Madam Pomfrey? Hermione couldn't see anything, but knew he was in serious pain. His breath was growing shorter and quicker...Well, whatever she decided to do later, she has to get him warm and find out where that blood is coming from. Using wingardium leviosa, Hermione, set off towards the dungeons, with a levitating Snape in tow.

Once in the potion classroom, it suddenly occurred to her that she didn't know where Snape's rooms were, shrugging this off as irrelevant she set to work; Hermione set the professor down gently on a students work table. . She began manually stripping Snape's unconscious form, throwing the tattered robes on the floor. Snape's bare chest rose and fell quickly under her busy hands, the more skin she revealed, the more wounds, and cuts she found. Her heartbeat began beating a tenfold as she began healing the smaller cuts and abrasions, working her way up his torso. Not only was this her first time undressing a man, but Professor Snape at that. Upon seeing the source of bleeding she let out a horrified gasp. There were 4 nails, nearly 7 inches long, and rusty, imbedded into his shoulder.

Snape moaned, and Hermione laid a hand on his chest in attempt to soothe him...under her hand, the muscles in Snape's chest began to twitch. Tears of empathy began to cloud her vision; she closed her eyes to keep them from falling. 'Tears Miss Granger? How will this lack of control help the situation?' Even though Snape lay unconscious, she could imagine his cold sarcastic mockery. 'No,' she thought to herself, 'tears wouldn't do.' Blinking them away as quickly as they had come, she began to access the situation. The only way to remove the nails would to be doing the summoning spell. Hermione couldn't see his shoulder all that well from her position on the floor. Climbing up on to the table to get a better view probably wasn't a good idea. With Snape in his current state, the chances of him coming to in a state of shock were more than great, but the only other option was to stand on one of the stools that sat at the worktable. Hermione eyed the rickety stool with distaste. She'd take her chances with an angry Snape anyway. Climbing on top of him, proved slightly difficult, and quite unnerving. Having removed her robes before even making an attempt was a good idea thought Hermione, as she now sat with her knees on either side of Snape's ribcage. Snape released another moan, this time opening his eyes. Trying to concentrate on his eyes, and not his hand that just came to rest on her thigh, Hermione explained exactly what she was going to do. 'Oh gods, give me the strength.' she silently prayed. Knowing even in his current state, he would still instinctively fight her, she decided to put the body bind curse on him.

Snape released a low moan and opened his eyes. The Granger girl was now straddling his chest, staring intently at him and speaking. He blinked several times trying to focus on her face, and find his voice.

Then watched silently has she raised her wand and pointed it at him. A gold energy shot out and he suddenly became very cold. The body bind. Still trying to summon his voice to ask her what the hell she was doing, She pointed the tip of her wand on one of the nails... 'Oh Gods' he thought, 'She's not going to...' He couldn't make out her words, but he knew what she said.. His next thought was pushed aside as the blinding pain knocked him out once again.

"Professor...Professor, please open your eyes." Hermione had sat with him all night, having healed all his wounds; she mostly just kept watch, listening to his deep breathing. Watching him sleep was very hypnotic; the slow rise and fall of his pale, but slightly muscular chest. Hermione noted that his body was definitely toned, not just thin, as she had thought. The expression on his face was calm and relaxed, not like the usual cold sneer he wore day in and day out. The lines on his face had smoothed out, and Hermione thought to herself how handsome he looked. Upon realizing her last thought, Hermione mentally and physically shook herself. What the hell was she thinking? This is Snape! Her professor that despised the fact she breathed.

Getting down from her place on the opposite worktable, she gently began to try and wake him. She laid a cautious hand upon his arm, thinking to shake him awake, but the thought was chased out of her head as his hand was no longer there, but around her neck, gripping it tightly as the potion master flew from the table, and threw her backwards into the stone wall. Snape's reflexes were rapid and efficient; Hermione hadn't time to even acknowledge her shock before his hand was around her neck yet again, picking her up. Snape was now eye level with his assumed would be attacker, instead of seeing the eyes of a deatheater; he was staring into familiar eyes. Lovely cinnamon brown eyes, which were now wide with fear.

"Miss Granger?" he croaked.

Realization dawning on him like a cold bucket of water, he dropped the owner on the floor. Hermione hit the stone floor hard, knocking the wind out of her, but tried to regain her breath quickly, as Snape was towering over her, giving off the essence of the powerful wizard he was.

Snape was trying to shake off the after effects of shock; the adrenaline rushing through his head was giving him a pounding headache. Than it dawned on him that he just threw the poor girl across the room. Walking over to the crumpled figure on the floor, he merely stared. She was huddled in an almost fetal position, trying desperately to breathe. Her emerald bed clothing was soaked with blood, as was parts of her hair. Fearing he'd seriously injured her; he bent over and picked her up by the shoulders, "Miss Granger, are you bleeding? What the hell are you doing down here?" he asked with much impatience.

Hermione got her breath back, but was still finding it difficult to breathe considering the nearness off the professor's mouth to her own, and his naked chest. When she didn't answer right away, he gave her a little shake, holding her at eye level also consequently meant also holding her about a good foot from the ground.

"Miss Granger, answer me now!"

"It's yours..." She answered breathlessly.

"What?" He hadn't realized he had shouted until he saw her wince.

"The blood, it's yours from the nails..."

"Nails?" he shook his head in confusion, the pounding was back in his head. He snapped impatiently "Granger I don't know what the hell your talking..."

"The nails in your shoulder Professor! 4 of them! She jerked her head towards the table.

Snape glanced over at the table. Upon seeing them, memories came flooding back.

The deatheater meeting last night was complete and utter hell. Voldemort was feeling particularly cruel that evening, and Snape was his favorite toy. Snape could only remember the cruiaticus curse, and the muggle objects Lucius Malfoy had found on a raid, which he proceed to imbed in Snape's shoulder with another muggle apparatus. This new pain increased the curse a tenfold. After being dismissed, Snape had barely made it into the castle without giving in to the darkness that threatened to consume him. Unable to fight it any longer, he had collapsed on his way to the dungeons, right in front of the hallway leading to Gryffindor tower. His next conscious memory was of gentle small hands, and a soft voice. Granger.

His grip on her shoulders was becoming extremely painful, and she gave a soft whimper, to which he promptly let go of her. She hit the stone floor again, and winced at the pain that shot through her backside. 'I always said Snape was a pain in the ass." She said to herself. Aware that Snape was staring holes through her; she slowly raised her gaze to his cold black eyes.

"How did you...er...come upon me, Miss Granger?" he inquired coldly.

Hermione lowered her gaze slightly as she told him quietly, "I tripped over you, doing patrols."

"Why did you not summon Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey?

Hermione now stood, not wanting to meet his eyes; she lowered her gaze to his chest, and then promptly to the floor as blood rushed her cheeks. The potions master was still only partially robed.

"Y..You were bleeding quite a lot Professor, and I was only concerned about finding the source." she said softly.

It was a good thing she became suddenly interested in the stone floor, for Snape's features had borne a look of utter amazement, before being quickly masked into cold sarcasm.

"Couldn't leave well enough alone Miss Granger? Tell me, are you expecting me to award house points for this, or simply grovel at your feet for a period of time?" his voice dripped with acid. Causing her head to snap up in alarm, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Taking the opportunity Snape took a menacing step towards her and said softly, "To which I am obligated to say Miss Granger I will do neither, I assure you."

Hermione held her ground when she met the Potion Masters eyes, controlling the angry tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. "Is that what you think Professor? That I would put your life and mine in danger for your undying gratitude? I can assure you Professor, that I am a lot of things, but shallow is not one of them. I'm not a Slytherin, professor; I don't believe I'm as cunning as you make me out to be. Although, I could be trying to live up to the reputation that the Slytherins seem hell-bent on building for me." Glancing down at his bare chest, she met his eyes again when she said, "I'd say I'm making a great start. Good day, Professor Snape." Her voice had never risen above a slight whisper. She walked over to one of the worktables and collected her wand as she strode deftly out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Snape sighed heavily as he attempted to massage the headache out of his temples. He had been wrong, and remorse was already beginning to set in. He had to take news to Dumbledore, glancing at the revolving planets on the face of the clock hanging on the wall. He still had two hours till breakfast, that would give him plenty of time to shower. Striding over to the pile of robes on the floor, he bent and picked them up for inspection. Finding the tatters where the muggle objects had broken through, and other evidence of punctures through out the robe. Something caught his eye as it fell to the floor. Picking it up his face contoured in disgust at the Gryffindor crest on the breast of what appeared to be Hermione's robe. Guilt tore through him again as he sighed yet again, and took off for his private quarters.

Hermione shut the door to the potions classroom quietly, before she promptly burst into tears and took off for a dead run to Gryffindor tower, not noticing the startled gray tabby cat that crouched into a corner of the main hallway and watched silently.

Professor McGonagall sighed as she made her way to the Headmaster's office. What in the world was Miss Granger doing down in the dungeons this early in the morning? She asked herself before she regained her human form in front of the large stone gargoyle.

"Pecan Lilies"

The gargoyle heavily slid aside allowing entrance. Upon reaching Dumbledore's office, his voice floated through the door, causing the professor to not even break stride.

"It's open,Minerva."

Professor McGonagall entered the warm and inviting office silently, as Dumbledore watched her from his clear blue eyes with appreciation. Discretion was definitely Minerva's best attribute. Rising form his seat, he offered one to Minerva. Sitting only after she did, he allowed himself a small smile.

Twitching her robe just so, Professor McGonagall raised her eyes to meet the Headmaster's and merely arched her eyebrows. This enough asked the question to which she wanted an answer. She never had to ask questions, the Headmaster seemed to know everything before hand. Most found this rather daunting, but the Professor who never had anything to hide didn't mind at all, it seemed to be a time saver.

"She saved his life Minerva, quite literally. Severus would have bled to death if she would have hesitated, panicked, or even attempted to send for someone." Dumbledore's voice was quite grave and serious as it usually was when Severus would return in states that could only be described as tortured. But, even Professor McGonagall knew that the physical pain was nothing compared to the torture in the Potion Master's soul.

Professor McGonagall sighed softly, "Does Severus realize what she has done for him?"

The sparkle that had been absent from the old wizards eyes came to life suddenly, as he smiled. "Oh yes indeed. In fact he's on his way up here to give you a piece of his mind for it too."

Professor McGonagall blinked, and then promptly stood, as did the Headmaster, then transformed back into the gray tabby. Slinking over to the door, she could hear Severus's boot heels on the stone floor approaching the office. Crouching low to the floor facing the door, she awaited his arrival. The Headmaster watched, amused, as he settled back in his chair. He really couldn't blame her. Severus Snape was not a man to cross, even though it was not Minerva's fault. Severus would definitely find it so with no plausible reason other than it was a Gryffindor. And Merlin knows that the size of that man's temper rivals all of the United Kingdom.

The footsteps approaching closer, Dumbledore watched as the tabby formerly Minerva's tail twitched in anticipation, and chuckled to himself. Before looking at the door, and giving the impression it wasn't even there at all, spoke. "Please come in Severus."

The door flew open without being touched by the hands of the angry wizard who entered; neither did they catch the streak of gray that flew between his feet and out the open door. Severus instinctively turned before saying quietly "You can't run forever Minerva." Despite the quiet tone he used, he knew she had heard him.

Dumbledore hid the smile that threatened to cross his face, but he couldn't mask the twinkle in his eyes. "She isn't running Severus, in fact I sent her on a very important errand." At the arch of Severus's eyebrow, the Headmaster continued, "I told her to get as far away from you as possible." Severus glared at the old wizard before tossing his hair out of his eyes with a flick of his head, consequently shutting the door to the office with a loud snap.

Standing Dumbledore offered Severus a chair across from the desk, and quietly resumed his seat as the young wizard sat down. No pleasantries were dispensed, no polite inquiries of tea or biscuits, just a companionable silence drifted between the two before the Headmaster shook his head in dismay. "Severus that's terrible. Does she know?" though not a word had been spoken the information had transferred from one mind to another. The young wizard sighed and shook his head. "I have a feeling that Fudge isn't going to be too discreet about it though. I fully expect the notice to arrive today. But, there is still the possibility of recovery, maybe when they see her..." he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and closed his as his headache came roaring back to life.

Dumbledore stared at the fire burning in the hearth, his eyes heavily lidded as a wave of sadness swept over him for the girl. "Severus..." he paused as he frowned at his hands that sat loosely clasped in his hands, before raising his eyes to the Potions Master and continued "She's going to need a guide, someone to help her through this morning, and until everything gets straightened out. I want you to be that guide." The Potions Master stood so suddenly the chair slid back almost a foot.

"Headmaster, surely Minerva is more suitable for..."

"No, she isn't. Severus no one is more suitable than you. No one is better than masking their emotions than you. And that is exactly what she needs. You know this. You know what they're going to look for. And above all things, I should think it is the least you could do."

The Potions Masters eyes flashed dangerously.

Hermione stepped out of the shower in her private bathroom, and groaned at her body's reluctance to move any farther than the bed. Going to breakfast without sleep, was less than appealing right now. Damn Snape! Struggling to pull on her clothing, she went to inspect herself in the mirror. The bruises on her arms were darkening to a nice plum shade, as were the ones on her neck. Muttering a brief drying spell to her hair, Hermione decided definitely to leave her hair down. Mentally searching her memory bank, she remembered the cosmetic charm Lavender had given her. True she hadn't used it since her fourth year Yule ball, but it had to be better than avoiding people's questions all day. She was not looking forward to facing Snape today at breakfast. Maybe he'd skip out today, Hermione got a surge of hope as she remembered today was Saturday.. Yes! Often times he does skip out on breakfast. Noticeably brightened, Hermione went down to the common room to meet her friends.

"Gee Hermione; you look like you've had a run in with a mad hippogriff." Ron exclaimed as she entered the common room.

Harry, Ginny, and Lavender all frowned at Ron, who promptly turned bright red.

Or a mad Snape thought Hermione wryly. "Ron, I don't think I can stand your compliments this early in the morning. I'm just too tired to be flattered." She gave a half smile to Ron and motioned everyone to the portrait hole.

Harry lagged behind. When the others had already climbed out, Harry put a hand on Hermione's arm, and jumped as she winced in pain. Merely raising his eyebrows, Hermione gave a half-hearted smile of reassurance.

"It's nothing...just kind of sore from lack of sleep." Harry didn't try to disguise his disbelief.

"You guys coming or what?"

Hermione forced a smile and said "Shall we?"

Harry's frown deepened before saying "Alright."

Upon entering the great hall, Hermione's half way decent spirits were crushed as her eyes landed on the tall dark figure at the head table. Harry watched as her face fell, than followed her gaze to Snape. Giving her a little encouraging pat on the back, he frowned as she winced and groaned again.

Hermione determined not to let Snape see, tossed her hair over her squared shoulders, and continued to walk proudly to the head table. She desperately wanted to retreat as she saw the only available seat was one chair down from Snape. Her spirits lifted as she noticed the next chair's occupant was Professor Lupin.

Snape glanced up from his plate, and landed his eyes on Hermione as she entered the Great hall. Nonchalantly watching her, he read all the emotions and thoughts on her face like an open book. 'Oh gods this is going to be difficult' he said to himself. Watching her wince in pain as she sat in the chair next to Lupin, a fresh stab of guilt showered itself in his gut. Glancing down at her she tossed her head as she laughed at whatever Lupin was saying. To his horror, he noticed the bruises on her neck, she had tried to conceal under a cosmetic charm. Dropping his fork with a clang on this plate, he quickly turned to find Dumbledore's gaze upon him. After a moment of holding his gaze, Snape released a low growl, and picked his fork up once again. Not eating anything at all.

Professor Lupin, having previously spoken with the Headmaster became very interested in his food, when the owls began arriving. A small black and gray owl made his way to the head table, dropping a small scroll with the ministry's seal upon it, in front of Hermione's plate.

Hermione started to reach for it, when a voice whispered in her ear "No, not yet. They're watching." Hermione's hand instantly went to her cup of pumpkin juice. No one was beside her, who the hell was whispering in her ear? She glanced at Lupin who was now carrying on a conversation now with the Headmaster, and then her eyes fell to Snape. Who was merely pushing food around on his plate? Deciding to herself she was going mad, she began to reach for it again. "NO! I told you not yet." the voice whispered again. Instinctively her hand went to the salt container. "Why not?" she said aloud. To her surprise no one stared at her, or even looked her way. The voice whispered again, "I've told you they're watching. You will have to wait." Putting the salt container back, she watched Snape as she said "It's from the ministry, I should just ignore it?" The voice whispered, "Yes for now. You can't afford to lose face in front of them. It's too dangerous." Snape's lips did move, but the voice was right in her ear.

"How do you do that?" she asked automatically.

"Do not ask stupid questions, it doesn't become you Miss Granger." realizing he said this out loud, she blushed a deep crimson, before lowering her gaze to the table.

Snape once again felt as if he'd been kicked in the stomach as regret made it's self-known. Feeling the penetrating blue gaze on him again, he glanced at the Headmaster, and quickly looked away as the old man was frowning intensely at him. Normally, Dumbledore doesn't interfere with the manner in which the Potion Master speaks to the students; in fact he finds it to be very useful to them. Someone has to be hard on him or her; they have to be able to give their best under stress. But, now isn't the time for his usual barbs to Hermione. Her world is about to be turned upside down, and she's going to need to trust Severus. And he can't afford to compromise that. Dumbledore watched Hermione frown into her plate, before pushing it away all together. He sighed as his heart went out to the poor girl.

Hermione stood from the table, causing everyone else to stand as well and excused herself, before grabbing the scroll almost absentmindedly, and strode from the great hall with three sets of eyes upon her back. One set promptly stood as well, going to head her off. The second a green concerned gaze radiated off from Gryffindor table, and the third were chips of ice with an almost triumphant gleam in them, as they resided at Slytherin...

Hermione had no idea where she was going, just anywhere to get away from Snape. The man was taking over her every rational thought! One word from him drives everything right out of my head. She thought to herself. "What the hell is wrong with me?" unaware she was speaking out loud until a cold voice answered her.

"I would began, but I'm afraid the issues would be to numerous to list."

"Go to hell!" Hermione swung around to come in contact with a solid chest, shrouded in black robes, knocking her to the floor. Hermione cried out in pain, as it was the third time in less than 3 hours it had happened.

Snape towered over the girl as she struggled to her feet, "Go to hell? Oh Miss Granger but I do, quite often in fact. Now, if I may be so inclined to point out that being Head Girl does not include having the benefits of insulting professors and getting away with it, as you seem to be misguided into believing. So if you please follow me."

Hermione stood and followed the professors billowing robes down to the dungeons.

Snape stopped outside his office door, and motioned that she should precede him. After closing the door, he turned to find Hermione's eyes on him. Staring down into her face, Snape realized two things. Granger was not a ten year-old girl anymore, and she was totally innocent of it. Gods she had lovely eyes, he thought to himself before shaking his head in disbelief at the loss of his sanity.

Hermione's heartbeat picked up a notch as the Potions Master, stared into her eyes. She immediately blushed as he shook his head and looked away. For the first time in her life, Hermione felt ashamed of who she was.

Unaware of her thoughts, Snape turned his attention to a winged back chair that resided in front of the fireplace. He merely crooked his finger at it, as it promptly slid across the floor to his side.

Hermione stared at the chair in amazement, before his snappish command interrupted her thoughts.

"Sit."

Turning on his heel, Snape strode over the bookshelf while speaking over his shoulder to her. "Please rid yourself of that cosmetic charm, Miss Granger. It doesn't do the job you might have hoped it to."

Hermione glared at his back before pulling out her wand and removing the charm. Hermione watched the graceful movements of his lithe body, as he searched for the correct text. In her minds eye, she could still see the muscles in his arms and back, even though the black robe shrouded them.

Unaware of her stare, Hermione was caught by surprise at his, "I told you not to glare at me, Miss Granger." Looking at her shoes, Hermione blushed.

Finally selecting a leather bound volume, Snape began flipping through pages. He had become very interested in a passage before opening his hand palm up, only to catch the small jar that materialized out of thin air.

Hermione's jaw dropped. Magic is magic, but that was impossible.

"Please close your mouth Miss Granger, it isn't polite to gape."

Promptly shutting her mouth, Hermione continued to stare as Snape set the book to rest on thin air.

Walking over to her, Snape stopped to consider the height of the chair. Considering it unsatisfactory, he motioned his hand in an upwards motion, and the chair began to grow.

He only had to put his hand up to halt it. Hermione looked up to see the she was right about the same height as if she were standing.

Snape took a deep breath and stood waiting for Hermione to look at him. When she finally did raise her gaze to his, the memory of the fear in her lovely eyes this morning, flashed through his mind, as guilt once again flooded him.

Brushing her long hair aside with his hand, he tilted her head to get a proper view of her neck. Large dark purple bruises covered her neck in the shape of a handprint. Snape thought he could probably put his hand in the exact spot as this morning with no problem. Nausea swept through him at the notion.

"Professor..." Hermione began, unable to keep her mind off the book.

"Because I ask it too." he answered quietly with a bit of impatience.

"What?"

"The book stays where I put it because I ask it too." he explained on a sigh.

Hermione intrigued, bit her tongue as millions of questions threatened to roll off them.

Snape took a step back, and folded his arms across his chest before saying. "You may ask only one question."

Hermione's eyes sparkled with eagerness, as she thought for a moment.

"Can anyone do it?"

The Potions Master nodded his approval at her question before stating, "No."

Seeing the disappointment so evident on her face, almost made him want to laugh out loud.

Giving the air of being finished with the conversation, he again tilted her head and applied some of the contents of the jar to her neck. Taking this as a sign to dismiss the obvious, Hermione made a mental note to ask about the jar's entrance.

The feeling of his long elegant fingers on her neck was very disturbing to Hermione. Upon reflection, she found she rather enjoyed it. His touch was surprisingly gentle and feather light. It was almost unbelievable that it was in fact the very same touch that had inflicted the bruises to begin with. Hermione came to realize that her tired body was beginning to relax under his hands.

Snape watched Hermione's face with open fascination, as she had closed her eyes. He marveled at the fact she hadn't even flinched at his touch. He continued applying the salve, while noting the soft, smooth skin of her neck and face. Her long eyelashes swept gracefully against her cheeks, as she gave a sigh in pleasure. He was startled when she allowed her neck to go limp, and her head to fall against his chest. For once, Snape felt a different kind of regret. Something akin to loss. Chalking this up as nonsense, he continued absentmindedly massaging her neck as he stared down at the top of her head.

"Thank you."

Hermione lost in the blissful sensations his hands, and his warm chest were creating, merely mumbled, "You're welcome."

A humbled sort of look passed over the Potions Masters harsh features. This young woman saved his life, and all he can say is thank you? Didn't he already tell her that he wasn't about to be sold in to undying gratitude? Didn't he tell her to mind her own business? Nice, Severus, very nice. You really are a bastard aren't you? He chided himself.

Hermione opened her eyes slightly as Snape rolled her neck into his hands, and thought for the second time that day how handsome he was, when he thought no one was looking. His long raven hair had fallen in front of his face, and his expression was unguarded. Something that looked remotely like sadness crossed his face, before it resumed its hard chiseled glare. Quickly closing her eyes again, Hermione wondered how he would look smiling. An image passed through her mind, as a shiver of excitement ran down her spine.

So immersed in his thoughts, he came to earth with a bump. Hermione had flinched, and he felt it to the core of his being. His body became aware of the closeness of hers. For the first time in his life Snape was at loss for words. Gods! She was a student!

Snape withdrew his hands from her neck, and took a step away, causing Hermione groan in protest. Satisfied that the bruises had disappeared completely, he asked "Have you any more Miss Granger?"

Hermione's head was fuzzy from almost completely relaxed, to forcing to answer questions.

"On my shoulders..."She began as her cheeks stained red.

Hermione watched as he tossed his hair out of his eyes with a jerk of his head, and heard the lock slide home on the door.

Hermione sat back in the chair, and gaze solemnly at the Potions Master. Who, in turn, acted as if nothing had happened.

"If you please, Miss Granger."

Hermione unclasped her robe, lowering it to reveal a black t-shirt. As it was Saturday, usual dress code did not apply, much to the relief of both the parties present.

As the bruises were not as deep as the others, Snape took care of one arm, and allowed Hermione to apply the salve to the other.

The potions master recapped the jar as Hermione shrugged back into her robe, and the scroll fell to the floor. Both of them staring down at it for different reasons.

"I'd almost forgotten about it." Hermione said softly as she retrieved it from the floor.

"Perhaps Miss Granger, you would like the privacy of your dormitory before reading it." Snape suggested silkily.

Hermione looked at the ministry's wax seal and traced it with her fingers. "Yes, of course Professor. Thank you." Standing to leave, she reclasped her robes, tucking the scroll and jar away in her pockets.

Opening the door she paused only when he said "Do not forget your detention this evening, Miss Granger."

Meeting his black stare, she nodded in respect and shut the door quietly behind her.

Snape stared at the back of the closed door for several minutes before releasing a sigh and gracefully falling into his chair. Gods! What the hell was that all about Severus? He asked himself. Losing control are we old boy? Snape frowned at the self-loathing thought. What was it the annoyed him about it? Ah yes. Old. Yes that would be it. I'm old. Well, old enough to be her father anyway. Snape's frown intensified as he thought about the way she rested her head against his chest. 'So trusting, so innocent, so... DAMN YOUNG SEVERUS!' his sub-conscience screamed at him. Thoroughly disgusted with his thoughts he stood suddenly and began to pace in front of his desk.

Hermione tiredly climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower, wondering not about the scroll, but the Potions Master himself. Something was missing from his demeanor today. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it. Shrugging it off as being delusional from lack of sleep, she mumbled the password, and went straight to her dorm. Shutting the door and locking it, Hermione sat on the bed as she pulled out the scroll. Using her wand to break the seal, she jumped as the scroll jumped out of her hands, and seemed to levitate in front of her. Hermione reached out and touched the parchment, and it fell to the ground. Picking it up, Hermione began to read, before letting out a horrified gasp.

Tears began to stream down her face, as her eyes frantically continued reading. Dropping the parchment from her shaking hands, she wrapped her arms around herself, as in desperation to hold on to something. Soul wrenching sobs seemed to take her breath away. Air, air, she needed air. Clutching her hand to her heaving chest, Hermione desperately tried to breath. Hermione aware of nothing but the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears, cried out frantically to no one. Hermione's mind raced from one thing to another until, she felt nothing. The tears ceased to fall, her hands steady once more. She felt absolutely numb.

Harry was standing, watching out the window when an icy voice came from somewhere behind "Mr. Potter, surely there are other responsibilities to be tended to than making the sure the rain falls."

Harry sighed, but never turned form the window when he spoke. "Yes Professor, I'm sure there is, but right now I'm attempting to tend to my greatest responsibility yet, without her knowledge."

Curious as to what the boy was staring at he stepped closer, and peered out the window over his shoulder, only to see Hermione Granger sitting on a giant rock near the lake, the cold harsh rain beating down on her bare head and robes.

Snape's voice had lost the ice when he asked softly "How long has she been there?"

Harry thought he was going mad, Snape almost sounded concerned! Harry only sighed again when he said "Nearly an hour and a half."

"And you let her sit there in the rain?" Snape demanded harshly.

Harry finally turned to Snape, and said, "I tried to get her to come in Professor, but she wouldn't even acknowledge my presence. She just sat there and looked right through me." Harry sounded defeated, and when Snape lowered his gaze to the boy, he could see the raw hurt and anguish in the boys face.

"Go on then Potter. Tend to your prefect duties, and I will see to Miss Granger."

Harry raised his gaze back up to Snape's before nodding his head in respect and walking on down the hall.

"Oh, and Potter?" Snape's voice floated down to him. Harry turned around as Snape continued, "Why did you stand here the entire time?"

Harry met the Potions Masters eyes with an unwavering gaze when he said" Hermione Granger is one of my best friends Professor, and I would do anything for her, even if it meant saving her from herself. I know nothing of what or who has put her in this condition. But I assure you that they will indeed regret it if anything happens to my friend."

Snape continued to hold Harry's gaze before the nodded his head in approval and sent him on his way.

Hermione was sitting very still, and silently staring out over the lake, not even giving acknowledgement to Snape's approaching footsteps. Her hair was plastered down on to her rain-drenched robes, her face streaked with a mixture of tears and rain. Snape merely sighed inwardly. She's taking it harder than I would have hoped. Shaking his head in dismay, he watched as Hermione's gaze had fallen upon him. Saying not a word, he effortlessly scooped her up in his arms and walked swiftly back to the castle.

Hermione's face was buried in the crook of his neck, and he could feel her lips move against his skin when she said "Please don't take me to the hospital wing Professor."

To this Snape said nothing, but made a sharp left when they reached the castles main entrance, through a small arched doorway. After going down several flights of stone steps, Snape paused at what looked to be a solid brick wall. Moving Hermione's body up in his arms, he touched a fingertip three times to a brick, as the wall melted away to a stone corridor that led to his private rooms. Hermione began to shiver as the chill from the rain finally began to set in. Snape noticed of course, and muttered a drying spell that dried them both without even pausing in stride. Hermione closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of her Professors chest, and the comfortable secure feeling of being in his arms.

When she opened her eyes again, she was lying on a dark leather couch, covered with a black woolen blanket, and she had a splitting headache. Sitting up Professor Snape came into her line of vision. He was sitting in a high winged back chair, staring into the flames of a fire that crackled in a nearby hearth.

Noticing her movement, he stood quickly and walked over to her, placing cool hands on her forehead and the side of her face. He nodded in satisfaction, before pulling a vial out of his robe and handing it to her. The substance in the vial was light blue when it left his hand, than began to turn an angry red. Snape went back to his chair and said quietly. "You should drink that directly as I'm positive you have a dreadful headache."

Downing the vial in one swallow, she placed the stopper back into place before setting it on the small dark wood table next to the couch. Sinking once again gratefully under the blanket, she shivered as she felt the potion run its course through her veins. Feeling his eyes burning into her she reluctantly met his gaze, before promptly looking away again.

"I know." was all she said. Her voice was clouded with tears, as guilt and regret lay heavily in her chest. The disappointment that radiated off his body was unmistakable. "Smashing job Granger, you really fucked up this time." She told herself angrily. Her head swam as her eyes fell closed once again.

"What exactly do you know, Miss Granger?" Snape's soft voice sliced through her thoughts of self-loathing like a hot knife through butter. No sarcasm, or icy tones, just a nice deep baritone voice. In the back of her head, a small voice noted at how pleasant it was to hear.

Hermione sighed, "I know you are disappointed in me, in my actions, my lack of control."

Snape blinked in astonishment, but gave nothing away when he replied, "What makes you assume that?"

Hermione's headache began to lessen, but it did nothing for her irritability. This became evident when she snapped "Oh please Professor! It positively radiates off you, just like it always does!"

"The disappointment does not belong to you Miss Granger, it never has. I have no idea where you might have come to that conclusion or entertained the idea that it ever would." Snape stood from his chair, and chose to stand next to the fireplace. "We both know that there was nothing you could do to prevent that attack on your parents."

Hermione stood straight up from the couch and stared at her Professor. Anger building as the words ran through her mind again and again. "You knew?" she whispered not trusting her voice.

Snape watched from his corner as the crossed his arms over his chest. Unsure of the response she might have, he now thanked Merlin, as he had already disarmed her of her wand as she slept. "Yes of course I knew Miss Granger, I was there."

"What?" her words were strangled, and barely audible. The rage inside Hermione was blinding, and uncontrollable.

Snape's reflexes were always something to marvel at; even while under attack of an eighteen year-old girl, who wanted nothing more than to hurt him as much as he had just hurt her. The force of Hermione's assault slammed his body against the stone wall as one of her right fist connected with his jaw, before he was able to capture them both. Spinning abruptly, Snape pinned Hermione in the corner between the connecting wall, and the fireplace. Having her hands pinned on either side of her head, Hermione resorted to playing foul, and aimed her knee straight up.

Snape having done this a few times in his day, blocked it with his own knee, and quickly pinned her legs together within his own. Before looking down into her angry face and saying gently. "No."

Hermione fought desperately against him, but only caused her body to become more pinned down by his. "How could you?" Hermione growled through gritted teeth.

"How could I what Miss Granger? How could I be present at such a horrifying event? How could I block out the screams, as I attempted to keep them alive? How could I have persuaded them not to rape your mother? How could I have persuaded them not to murder your father in cold blood?" Hermione's attempts to get free had stopped, as she became very still. Anger began to build in the Potions Master as well. Snape knowing that she need to hear this. Knowing she needed to understand continued. "How could I have left them with no memory of their surroundings, their identities? How could I have taken punishment for being weak? How could I have what, Miss Granger? "

Hermione couldn't meet his gaze that she could feel burning into her skin. "How could you have not told me?" she whispered before burying her face into his chest as she cried. Snape's anger melted away, as she began to cry. Releasing her hands, she had instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist. Snape was completely unsure of what to do. Sighing, he gently touched a hand to her hair, and was rewarded as she only held him tighter.

Snape wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl and held her close. Resting his chin on her head, he questioned himself. I shouldn't have told her. Dammit Severus! What the hell have you done? He thought to himself angrily. I'm trying to protect her, not destroy her. But, she needed to know. She needed to know now while the wound was still fresh, so to speak. And you went and threw a pound of salt in it Severus, nice. Very nice.

Tired of listening to his inner-conflict, he sighed as Hermione's body had begun to violently tremble, and completely sag against his. Snape skillfully wrapped his arms around her, and carried her back over to the couch. When he attempted to release her, Hermione refused to let him go. Finally settling on one side of the couch, he was surprised as she moved right next to him and laid her head upon his chest.

"Miss Granger..." He began, but faltered as she interrupted.

"Did it last long?" she whispered.

Snape frowned as he stared down at her hidden face. Her voice was only a whisper, but it was also devoid of all emotion. So unlike, Miss Granger. He pondered answering her question before simply saying, "Yes."

Hermione had flinched as if he had struck her, but said nothing.

Shifting his weight, he removed his arm that was trapped between their bodies, and rested it on the back of the couch as he said, "Miss Granger, you are I hope aware of the many complications this inflicts upon not only you, but your parents as well."

Hermione was silent as a few more tears found their way down her cheeks into Snape's robes.

"How did they know? I mean, this isn't some random act of violence. They had to know there was a connection, they had to know I was muggle born..." At that she promptly stood again, and stared at her professor almost accusingly.

Snape sighed, and stood as well. "Miss Granger, I am Potion's Master of this school, my duty is to protect the students, not hand them over on a silver platter. I can only tell you I had no hand in this; I didn't even know it was your parent's until we had already arrived at the house. I saw this." Pulling a photo out of his robes, he handed it to her. Hermione carefully unfolded the photo, and a sad smile crossed her lips. It was taken in Diagon Alley, the summer before her second year. Her father had it framed and it sat on the living room mantle ever since. A passing wizard offered to take their picture, so there they were, standing in front of Gringott's waving furiously at the camera. Hermione gave a laugh at the look upon her parent's faces as a goblin had passed. To Snape it sounded like a choked sob. Shaking his head in dismay, Snape spoke again. "Miss Granger, I can only say in my defense that I am many things, but shallow is not one of them." Hermione's tears began to fall again as her own words played in her mind.

"But I can't make you believe me."

Hermione looked up from the picture and said quietly, "I believe you Professor, and thank you."

Snape nodded his head as relief washed over him. "Miss Granger, I'm afraid that I've yet to stop being the bearer of news. But the Headmaster requests your presence this evening before dinner."

Hermione gave a smirk at the thought, and began to furiously brush her tears off her cheeks. "What time is it?" she asked as if only first aware of her surroundings.

"5:30, you should go directly."

Absentmindedly touching a hand to her hair, she noticed that her wand was missing. Carefully putting the photo in her pocket, she took a deep breath.

"Professor..."she began

Snape tapped her on the shoulder with it.

"Thank you, I must have dropped it." Hermione admitted, and steeled herself for his 'stupid girl' or 'insufferable Gryffindor' and was utterly surprised when it didn't come. Walking to the door, she stopped and turned around. Snape had went to stand in front of the fireplace, his back was to her as if he had already dismissed her. "Umm Professor?"

Turning to look at her Snape raised his eyebrows in question. "Where am I?"

Having followed Snape up several flights of stone steps, Hermione was sure she now knew what is was like to climb Mt. Everest. Pausing at a giant arched doorway, Snape motioned she should precede him. Hermione out her hand on the ring-like handle, when she turned abruptly and kissed a very startled Potions Master on the cheek. Before turning and stepping through the opened door.

Snape stood in shock for nearly twenty minutes, before he shook himself out of his stupor. What the hell was a matter with him anyway? That Gryffindor brat has caused him so much trouble in the last 24 hours, than Harry Potter did in a week. Blasted girl! Ah, but she's not a girl anymore now is she Severus? You were the one to point that out weren't you? Snape's mood definitely soured as he chided himself. Are you staring to care for the girl Severus? Why else would you hold her in your arms as she cried? I'm her teacher; I'm supposed to do that. Starting to have feelings again are we Severus? Why else would you be so defensive? Snape after firmly telling himself to go to hell passed the arched doorway, to find the corridor

full of loud and rambunctious students. Snape sighed in disgust and moved trough the crowds, like Moses through the red sea. His final thought was of asking the headmaster to replace him as her "guide" as soon as possible.

Hermione stood in front of the stone gargoyle, and gave the password as she wondered about the Potions Master. It seemed perfectly right to kiss him, but then she couldn't think of why on earth she wanted to. Dismissing this from her mind, she approached Dumbledore's office door, and entered as he bid her to without even knocking.

Hermione nodded her head in respect to Dumbledore, and quickly masked the surprise and dread on her face as Cornelius Fudge came into view.

Hermione tore out of the main hallway and ran in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Her blinding tears were streaming down her face, she vaguely remembered Dumbledore calling after her, but continued to run. Dumbledore stood and watched her go before raising his fingertips to his temple, and warning Severus.

Snape was scolding a couple of Hufflepuffs for making out in the hall when he suddenly turned and glanced in the direction of the west wing. Frowning he muttered "15 points from Hufflepuff each. Now get back to your common room!" The pupils didn't need telling twice as they took off full speed for the east wing. Snape closed his eyes for a brief moment, and released the breath he was holding upon impact. Hermione had ran full tilt into him, knocking them both over, literally head over heels.

Struggling to his knees, Snape caught the arm Hermione swung at him, and quickly grasped the other as she struggled to get away.

"Miss Granger, if you please!"

"Let me go, please let me go!" she sobbed as she increased her struggles.

"Miss Gra... Hermione STOP!"

Looking up into his eyes, Snape's heart wrenched with pain. Her eyes were red from crying, her face white with shock, and tears literally streaming down her face.

"Miss Granger, what in the name of Merlin...?"

Hermione sobbed "They didn't know me...they didn't even know they had a daughter..."Fresh tears began to fall. "They didn't know me Professor! Please, please let me go...please Professor..."

Snape's eyes softened, as he shook his head in denial. "No Miss Granger, I can not." At her look of defeat, he pulled her to his chest where he held her close as she clung to him and sobbed into his robes..."I cannot let you go Hermione." He whispered in to her hair.

Scooping her up into his arms he stood, and calmly walked over to the suit of armor that obligingly stepped aside, into a secret passageway that led up to the hospital wing.


	2. Chapters 6 to 11

*I own none of these characters. I'm using them without permission. Warnings include language.

"There you are mudblood, I've been looking for you." hissed a voice in her ear.

"Congratulations, you've apparently found me." Hermione retorted flatly. After being released from the hospital wing this morning, went directly to her common room to find it empty. It was a beautiful day outside, and she supposed that everyone was taking advantage of it. Seeing this as an opportunity to catch up on her missed studying time, Hermione collected her books from her dorm and headed straight for the library. She had spent the better part of the day studying and finishing homework, until now.

Draco's smirk faltered a bit. "You know you should really watch that tongue of yours." He placed a hand on her shoulder as he drawled "I'd be more than happy to tame it for you mudblood."

Hermione jerked her shoulder away from Draco's hand. "Should I be flattered at your attentions Malfoy? To be honest, I'm only getting disgusted at your efforts."

Draco pulled the chair out next to her at the table, trapping her as he sat with one leg on either side of her chair. Hermione rolled her eyes and began putting her things away.

"Disgusted huh mudblood? To tell you the truth I'm confused..."

"There's nothing new."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed slightly, but continued. "You shy away from my touch when over half the school is begging for it, yet you cuddle up to Professor Snape's chest like a small child or a lover. I seem to be missing some logic here mudblood. "He sneered.

Hermione gritted her teeth, and resisted the urge to slap him. "I don't shy away from your touch Malfoy. I positively loathe it. There is a considerable difference."

Draco leaned in to hiss in her ear. "So, are you really Snape's lover? Are you carrying his child? Oh mudblood, why put up with him, when you can have me? Right here and now on this very table, I'm good you know. Better than that slimy bastard you seem hell bent on fucking."

Hermione's heart was pounding; anger had burned two spots on her cheeks. Fucking arrogant bastard! Hermione shoved his leg out of the way and gathered her books in her bag. "The only thing I will admit to Draco is the deep strong desire," she paused making sure she had his full attention, "that you will go to hell."

Hermione flashed him a cold impersonal smile before exiting the library. Draco's eyes narrowed as he watched her retreating back. Want to play hard to get? Fine, he thought to himself. The dark one teaches patience, I will be patient. You will come to me. Yes you will, and it will be begging on your knees!

Hermione walked right out the library doors, into someone. Hermione caught her balance as the other figure fell to the floor with an "Ooof."

"Beg your pardon... Harry!" Hermione said excitedly. Dropping her bag to help him up, she was pulled into a tight hug. A few passing students gave curious looks that were promptly ignored by both of them.

"Hermione, I've been so worried. Where in the name of Merlin have you been?" Holding her at arms length he continued, "I've been looking all over for you! I even went to the dungeons to ask Snape if he had seen you!" His green eyes were glazed over with concern. Hermione couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"What did Snape say?" she asked quietly.

"Ummm. Oh yeah to remind you that you have detention directly after dinner." Hermione shook her head in dismay with a small smile. "Hermione, how did you get detention on a Sunday?"

Hermione smiled as she said "By reading 100 ways to annoy the Potions Master."

Harry grinned wholeheartedly, and glanced up at the bell that announced Lunch. Offering Hermione his arm, they stared walking towards the great hall. "Where do you suppose I could get a copy of that book?" Harry asked slyly.

Hermione grinned when she said. "The restricted section."

Upon entering the great hall, Hermione waved to her fellow Griffyndors, and took a seat at the head table. Sitting between Hagrid and Professor Lupin, Hermione was glad that they talked animatedly and included her in most of the conversation. No one noticed that Hermione ate close to nothing, except a pair of clear blue eyes that were full of concern instead of their usual twinkle.

Hermione smiled at Lupin's observation when Harry approached the head table. Nodding his head in respect, Harry motioned his head towards the door. Hermione stood and excused herself, and looked questioningly at Harry. Harry just smiled as they walked towards the main hallway, where they were met by Ron and Ginny. Ginny smiled as Ron took her bag and they strode off in direction of the tower. Harry smiled again and said. "Now then, you and I are going to have a really long talk." and at her questioning look he said gently. "Oh don't think that you are going to get off with spending the night in the hospital wing, and not telling me about it."

"How did you know I was in the hospital wing?" she asked with genuine bewilderment.

"The same way I know that there's a constellation of Morgana Le Fey's likeness." Harry said quietly as he led her outdoors.

Hermione smiled to herself as she made her way down to the dungeons. Harry had confessed to checking up on her while she had slept last night. Under a large tree by the lake, Hermione had told Harry everything. Even the bit about Snape comforting her. Harry was so flabbergasted you could have knocked him over with a feather, but stayed silent until she had finished. One thing Hermione adored about Harry is that he always listened. Pulling her into a tight hug, Harry murmured his sympathy for her folks. And to Hermione's surprise, she did not cry as she had with Snape. She merely smiled and suggested they should head back to the castle. Once inside the common room, Hermione sat back and watched Harry and Ron pay wizard's chess, as Lavender and Ginny poured over their Charms essays.

Allowing her mind to wander was something that Hermione rarely indulged in. But today, she did. And much to her bewilderment, her mind seemed to dwell on nothing but the Potions Master. Mentally shaking herself, she began to review her notes for the N.E.W.T. exams. If she didn't get Snape to give her some extra lessons, she was sure she'd never be ready in time. Dammit! Snape again! A firm frown settled across her face as she sternly told herself to get it together before detention this evening. Oh gods! Hermione took a deep breath, in hopes of calming the rush of anxiety that over took her stomach. She had almost forgotten. Yet another wonderful evening with the charming Professor Severus Snape. What about last night Granger? Last night. Last night, he was almost charming. He was nice, sincere, and almost...charming. What the hell are you thinking Granger? Hermione continued to dissect her mind, until Ginny snapped her fingers in her ear and asked her if she wanted to join them for dinner.

At dinner, Hermione sat between Hagrid and Lupin again, idly answering their questions about school and the upcoming N.E.W.T.'s while inconspicuously poking at her food. Hermione remember to ask Lupin about Snuffles, who was really his husband Sirius Black. Hermione always envied the light that seemed to shine from Lupin's eyes as he spoke about the man he loved. Hagrid who didn't know Snuffles true identity just nodded his head in approval over Lupin's over fondness for a dog.

Finally reaching her destination, Hermione raised her hand to knock on the old oak door, when it was swung open suddenly. Hermione stood in shock for a moment as no one was on the opposite side of the door.

"Are you going to stand there all evening, or are you going to come in?" A cold voice asked silkily from within the classroom. Lowering her arm, Hermione stared at the Potion Master's down bent head as he sat behind the desk. Feeling her stare, Snape's head snapped up suddenly. "Either you've suddenly become infatuated with me, or I've grown another head. Will you kindly stop staring at me like a cod fish and take your seat Miss Granger?"

Hermione aware for the first time that her mouth was open, just it with a snap and took her seat in front of his desk. Her head snapped around as the door shut rather hard. Again, no one was there. Wondering if Snape noticed the unusual behavior of the door, turned to find his black eyes burning holes in her face. Oh gods. Now what did I do? She thought to herself. Surely he isn't going to reprimand me now for kissing him. But then again, this was Snape. Sighing inwardly, she sat back and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. Snape suddenly stood, and walked out from behind his desk. Only to lean against the front of it with his arms crossed over his chest. "It would seem that you and I have much to discuss Miss Granger." he said coldly

"Oh?" Hermione couldn't keep the disinterested note out of her voice. Her mind seemed to embrace the possibility of Malfoy having something to do with this.

"Why have you stopped eating?" he asked quietly, as he started circling her like a vulture.

"I wasn't aware that I had." What the hell does this have to do with Malfoy she asked herself.

"You skipped breakfast, I'm told you didn't eat a thing at lunch, and I was present at dinner."

"I'm flattered that you have nothing better to do than wonder about my eating habits." she retorted testily.

"Miss Granger, I suggest that you start explaining. Now!" Hermione flinched, as his words were silky and soft. Not a good sign coming from Snape.

"I went straight to the library to catch up on homework, so I didn't eat breakfast. And after Malfoy's comments I really wasn't hungry at lunch. I began to feel ill this afternoon, and didn't think it wise to attempt to eat something, when I knew I had detention. Are you satisfied?" she snapped angrily.

She noticed that Snape had stopped circling. "Malfoy did you say?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Yes."

"What did you say to him?" his voice was strangely quiet, he had stopped behind her, and she couldn't see him. She made a mental note that he didn't ask what Malfoy said to her.

"I said that his attentions towards me were disgusting, and I told him to go to hell."

"Would you care to repeat that last bit please?" Snape inquired quietly as he stepped around into her view.

"I told Malfoy to go to hell." Hermione admitted again.

Snape's eyes widened in disbelief. "You foolish girl! Have you any idea what you have done?" Snape whispered harshly before striding over to the fireplace.

Hermione's angered flared to life. "I apologize for insulting one of your precious Slytherins Professor, I assure you it won't happen again." she said quietly through clenched teeth.

Snape turned back to her with an incredulous look upon his face. "You really are a simple creature aren't you? How is it that the most intelligent girl Hogwarts has seen in a century, can be so dense?"

Hermione unsure if he was insulting or complimenting her said nothing.

Snape turned back to the fireplace, and brought his hand in an upward motion as the fire roared to life.

"Headmaster, may I request a word in your office in 10 minutes time?" he asked quietly. Professor Dumbledore's face appeared in the flames, his expression was grave and concerned as he said, "Yes of course Severus. You need to explain to her." His face promptly faded and the fire died.

Snape continued to stare into the empty fireplace.

Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. "Explain what Professor?"

Snape turned suddenly, pinning her to her chair with a cold glare. "Do you really want to be an orphan Miss Granger?"

Hermione frowned in confusion. "What? How could you ask me such a question?"

"Now would be the time to answer the question instead of avoiding it."

Hermione glared. "No."

"Then I suggest you curb that wicked tongue of yours, and stop letting it get in the way of your better judgment."

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand..."

Snape began to pace angrily in front of his desk, silently fuming. "That is more than apparent Miss Granger. Had I known you were going to pick this point in time to become as thick headed as your peers, I would have forewarned you. The Headmaster would like me to explain the poor choice of words you used, and the effect they will soon have. Tell me Miss Granger, do you know of the muggle logic termed 'chain reaction'?"

Hermione nodded, "one event takes place, setting off a reaction that causes several other events to occur as well. A complicated version of 'cause and effect. I don't understand Professor. What does one have to do with anoth...?" Hermione's words stopped in her throat as realization dawned upon her. It had never occurred to her that she might be betrayed to the death eaters by one of her own peers. In her head, she could hear Draco's arrogant draw, 'Mudblood.'

"Malfoy..."she mumbled quietly.

Snape's voice was hard and condescending as he said "Yes, but he isn't the only one. What you don't seem to understand Miss Granger, is that everything you say, do, or don't is being carefully watched. And your parents will suffer the consequences. Cause and effect. Chain reactions."

"But Professor Dumbledore said they were safe..."

"Yes, your parents are in protection, but that doesn't suddenly make them invincible."

"Why..."

"Given your heritage, you are a prime target for their attacks. As it is they can't touch you in school, but your parents are a different matter entirely. Thus the current condition they're in. As to why, I do not know. Perhaps it is because of your interludes with young Malfoy, he got annoyed and tipped them off. It is difficult to say, but he does hold that power." Snape said coldly.

Hermione looked positively crestfallen. "So this is my fault..."

Snape's head snapped up as he fixed a glare at her, and stopped pacing. "Why is it do you suppose that I always attempt to intervene with your confrontations with Mr. Malfoy?"

She shrugged her slender shoulders. "Everyone has a favorite. I just assumed he was yours."

"You definitely make a fool out of yourself for assuming girl! Do you ever open your eyes to look at the world? Don't you see what's happening? There is a war going on not only out there, but in here as well!" he snapped coldly.

Anger, humiliation, and frustration began to build inside her as she snapped back at him. "What do you want me to do? Just lay down and let him fuck me like he tells me he wants to? Do you really want me to admit that I slept with you and all of Hogwarts to become head girl? I will not allow him to deface me! War or not, my parents brought me up better than that. I can not and will not allow him to get away with it!"

The Potions Master sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'm not asking you to let him 'fuck' you as you so delicately put it. I'm only suggesting that you not answer back to him. That is all."

Hermione was speechless.

Crossing his arms over his chest he said quietly, "Do you really think your friends will believe whatever it is Draco Malfoy has to say about you? If so, then I suggest you either get some new friends, or rethink your trust in them. The point boils down to this, whatever you say to Malfoy could only worsen the situation your parents are already in. Granted they haven't the slightest notion of it, but you do. You can help them Hermione." Glancing up at the clock he frowned at how quickly time seemed to go. His gaze returning back to her face, he noted a slight blush that had formed. Shaking his head in wonder, he said "Just think about it. You are dismissed."

Hermione quickly gathered her books, and shoved them into her bag before nodding towards the Professor and shutting the door quietly. She walked silently up the stone corridor in a daze. He called me Hermione.

Harry watched from a couch in the common room as Hermione entered apparently unnoticed. Glancing down at his watch, he realized she hadn't been gone for more than 30 minutes. That has to be a record for one of Snape's detentions; his last one lasted for four hours. Harry grimaced at the memory. For four straight hours, he scrubbed the wooden lab tables with a small brush that resembled a toothbrush. He hadn't been able to write or practice quidditch for three days afterwards. Returning his gaze to Hermione's back as she retreated to her dorm room, he remembered how she looked at him yesterday. She had looked right through him, and turned a deaf ear upon his arguments and reasoning as to why she should not be out in the rain.

Harry's sense told him that she was just in emotional distress and it was nothing personal, but something kept nagging at him. What was it? Closing his eyes, he let his head fall on the back of the couch and sighed out loud as he realized dissecting his mind was giving him one hell of a headache. Something light, but defiantly familiar made itself comfortable on his lap. Ginny's voice was sarcastic as she said, "If your frown gets any deeper, I'd swear I was dating Professor Snape." Opening one eye, Harry gave a bit of a smile as Ginny was giving her best Snape impression. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and was giving him a disapproving glare. Harry closed his eyes again and said, "You look more like your mother than you do Snape, Virginia."

Harry laughed at her sound of outrage, as she picked up a near by pillow and began assaulting him with it.

"I do NOT!" she said through gritted teeth, as she tried to hide her amusement.

Catching her wrists neatly, Harry raised them high above her head, as he smiled at her.

"Yes you do." and stole a kiss with each word. Ginny smiled as Harry had the audacity to look smug, and dropped the pillow she still had clutched in her hands on his head. Standing quickly, she smoothed the creases in her skirt as she said, "My reason for interrupting your thoughts Professor," She paused as she ducked to avoid being hit with the flying pillow aimed in her direction. "Was to announce that the esteemed Mr. Ronald Weasley, would like to invite you to a late night quidditch practice."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that all?"

Ginny gave a smirk as she gazed down at him. "No, I also came down to persuade you to accept so I can get some of my arithmacy homework done. Lavender is my partner on this assignment, and I can't get them to keep their hands off each other long enough to get anything accomplished. So you see, my motives are purely selfish."

Harry abruptly hooked one long leg around one of Ginny's knees, causing her to fall on top of him.

Harry smiled down at her as he gently brushed the tendrils of hair out of her face. "So are mine."

Hermione sat up in bed, trembling and in a cold sweat. Her heart still pounded in her ears, as she glanced over at her clock. 1:26 am. She had just fallen asleep less than two hours ago, after a session of intense studying. Attempting to swallow her heart and put it back where it belonged, she struggled out of the tangle of sheets and blankets and made her way to the shower. Standing under the hot streams of water, she reflected on her dream. She had been standing outside of a room, with a large window cut out through the center of it. Through the window she could see her parents sitting at the dining room table, having breakfast as they always did. Hermione had smiled fondly at the memory in her dream, and began to knock gently on the glass that separated her from them. Showing no outward reaction, Hermione knocked a little more firmly. Still, the occupants on the other side of the glass gave no sign or acknowledgement of hearing her. Hermione's hand has stilled at the sight of the blacked clad figure that entered the living room, followed by another, and another until the table was completely surrounded by them. Her parents still did not take notice. Much to the horror to Hermione, the light had caught the sleeve of one of the robes, and the Dark Mark insignia shined silver. She had begun to feverently pound on the glass, and screaming in attempt to warn them.

A soft silky voice gave her pause when it said, "They can't hear you, you know."

Looking over at the source of the voice, Hermione drew a sharp intake of breath as Snape stood not a foot away, dressed in Death Eater robes.

"Why?" Hermione asked quietly. Snape reached out and ran his finger down her cheek gently and said softly, "Don't you know?"

Turning her gaze back to the window, she shook her head in denial.

"Because you deserve it, mudblood!" Hermione looked back at Snape, only to find Malfoy standing there instead.

Hermione instinctively stepped back, only to have Malfoy advance towards her. Hermione flinched as he ran his finger down her cheek as Snape has done.

"Choose me." Malfoy whispered.

"What?"

"Choose me!" he snapped.

"No."

"Fine." Malfoy snapped his fingers, and the death eaters advanced around the table, and the window went dark.

Hermione shut the shower off, and wrapped herself up in a towel. Looking at the clock again she sighed as remembered night patrols. Using the drying spell, she quickly dressed, and stole quietly down to the common room and out the portrait hole.

One thing about night patrols that seemed so pointless, were the checkpoints. Actually they were nooks and crannies in the castle walls, that could easily conceal a student...or two. Like the first one Hermione had checked, and found two ravenclaws having a mid-night interlude. Hermione did her best not to laugh at their relief she wasn't Snape, and sent them back to their common room with the deduction of 10 points. Hermione continued down the hall, and stopped suddenly as a soft noise reached her. Hermione continued down the hallway, with her wand in hand. Hearing the shuffle again, she stopped and turned to find no one else in the dark hallway. Hermione shrugged it off as being another prefect. Sighing inwardly at her paranoia, the shuffle behind her began to have the more distinct sound of heavy footsteps. Whose pace had increased rapidly, and missing all of the checkpoints. Frowning, she too began to walk a little faster. The steps trailing her didn't attempt to hide the fact they were following her, as they began to echo down the hallway in a jog. Hermione's heartbeat increased, as she forced herself not to panic. Simply increasing her pace, she glanced back over her shoulder, still unable to see anyone. As she was nearing the junction of the Main Hallway, and the dungeon entrance, she glanced once more over her shoulder. And missed the hand that reached out of the shadows of the dungeon steps and covered her mouth as another encircled her waist and brought her back against the length of a body.

Ready to scream, Hermione instinctively raised her hand to the one covering her mouth, only to have the owner whisper in her ear.

"Don't move."

The hiss was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Not until her captors long hair brushed her neck as he leaned forward to look out into the hallway. Snape. Hermione physically relaxed, as she too turned her attention back to the hall. The steps that were following her had slowed until they suddenly stopped. Another set had joined the junction, and soon yet another. They sounded like they had all stopped in the same vicinity.

Hermione's heart stopped when she heard, "Where did she go?" a voice whispered harshly from the dark. When no reply came, the voice impatiently whispered again, "Well? Where is she?" A muffled reply came, and then the resounding echo of a hand slapping flesh. Hermione flinched. Another slap, and she turned her face into Snape's shoulder. Sparing her a glance, Snape instinctively tightened his arm around her waist. Returning his attention back to the hallway, he was straining to hear the whispered conversation- taking place. The parts he did hear, he didn't like. The conversation ended abruptly, as footfalls were heading towards their direction. Releasing Hermione, Snape grabbed her hand and literally began pulling her down the steps. Hermione was surprised, but attempted to keep up with the Potion Master's pace. The steps being made of stone had a slight curvature towards the end. Leaving a triangular slab at the intersection of the walls, where the carver decided not to finish the steps. Turning abruptly, Snape lifted Hermione on to the slab, before stepping up himself. Swirling the length of his robes around her, he covered her with the length of it, before stepping back to press her against the wall.

Resting her forehead against the Professor's back, the approaching steps caused Hermione to hold her breath.

Snape watched as Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy made their way down the steps.

"Good evening gentlemen."

All three young men stopped dead in their tracks. The stairway was horribly dim as only a few remaining candles lighted it. But the Potion's Master's face seemed to illuminate out of the darkness.

Snape's voice was cold when he asked, "Taking a midnight stroll are we? Seeing how only one of you are a prefect, I would anticipate that points have been deducted for breaking curfew."

"Three points from Slytherin." came the sulky reply. Snape felt Hermione's body tense as Malfoy spoke. Pressing her back more firmly against the wall, he was thankful she remained silent.

"Really? I was thinking more along the lines of ten. Each."

"Professor..."

"That is a total of twenty points; do you want to make it more? I was willing to believe that you had caught your peers breaking curfew, and were merely giving them the courtesy of walking them back to the common room. Please correct me now." he invited harshly.

Draco Malfoy was a lot of things, but foolish didn't fall under that category. Especially when it came to his housemaster. Long ago, his father told him to be wary of Severus Snape. A more powerful wizard had yet to be crossed. It was rumored that Snape could rival Dumbledore in power; Draco himself did not believe it. Disgusted with himself, and his fellow Slytherins, he shook his head in denial.

Snape continued to glare at the three before saying quietly. "Good evening then gentlemen."

Watching them as they descended the remaining steps, he didn't move until he heard the stone passageway that led to the Slytherin's common room slide home.

Snape jumped down gracefully to the steps, and turned back to raise an out stretched arm to Hermione. When she hesitated, he made an impatient noise in the back of his throat. "Quickly!" he hissed. Unable to match his elegance, she landed squarely against the Potion Master's chest. Snape quickly setting her to rights once again grasped her hand and pulled her up the stairway. He began to take the steps three at a time, as Hermione struggled to keep up.

"Professor..."She whispered raggedly, as she was short of breath.

Snape paused in his stride as he glanced back down the stairway, catching the familiar sound of stone sliding against stone as it discreetly floated up the stairway. Damn! He's coming back. Finally reaching the Main hallway, Snape's black eyes searched the blackness of the empty hallway, until they landed on a shadow that produced movement. Ah! Pulling a bewildered Hermione behind him, he stealthily striped towards the shadow.

Harry was struggling to stay awake as he made his patrols throughout the school. The late practice with Ron had robbed him of his sleep, and now he was paying dearly for it. Once more around the Main Hallway, and then back to bed. He encouraged himself, while trying to stifle a yawn. The yawn would have turned into a scream if a hand hadn't clapped itself over his mouth. Startled green eyes met coal black eyes in the dim candlelight. Snape seemed to have sprouted from the floor, and was less than an inch from Harry's face. The hand seemed to belong to him as he removed it, and thrust the hand of Hermione into Harry's. What the hell? Hermione was breathing raggedly like she had just ran a marathon, and Snape seemed to be preoccupied with something as he kept staring into the shadows. Harry, at the point of demanding what the hell was going on, opened his mouth, only to have Snape's hand clamp down on it again. The potion master finally spared Harry a glance and said quietly. "Take Miss Granger back to her dorm room, and stay with her. The two of you are dismissed from night patrols until otherwise notified. Do you understand?"

Harry could only shake his head, as Hermione whispered quietly. "But Profes..." Her protest died in her throat as Snape's hand went from Harry's mouth to hers. "I will hear no arguments Miss Granger," he paused as he looked back down the hallway. Hermione frowned against his hand as his voice turned cold and sarcastic as he continued. "However if you feel the need to protest, I shall give you the opportunity tomorrow evening in detention." With another glance down the hallway, he turned on his heel back down the hall, his robes billowing around him, and his boot heels echoing throughout the empty hallway.

Hermione watched the Potion Master's retreating back blend in with the shadows in complete and utter confusion. One minute he's out making attempts to keep her out of Malfoy's way, then the next he's reminding her of a detention. Merlin the man was confusing! Harry insistently pulling on her hand shook Hermione out of her thoughts. Silently, they walked at a rather brisk pace back to Gryffindor tower. After climbing through the portrait hole, did Harry speak, "Exactly what in the hell is going on Hermione?"

"I don't know Harry, I just don't know." Hermione whispered dejectedly as she sank gratefully into a nearby chair.

Slowing his pace, Snape could hear the unmistakable stride of young Malfoy in the Main Hallway, leaving from the dungeon entrance. Having watched Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy leave the common room earlier was only by the grace of Merlin. Snape had actually been on his way to his private quarters when he absentmindedly checked the common room by touching the crest that adorned his office wall.

"Insomnia, Mr. Malfoy?" Asked Snape into the darkness, as he too entered the Main Hall.

Snape was pleased to see the young man startled.

"No Professor, I was only thinking of completing my night rounds."

Snape had come to a halt in front of the boy, and arched an eyebrow in question at him.

"How thorough of you Mr. Malfoy."

Unable to think of a suitable reply, Malfoy stayed silent. Snape not believing the boy for a second began to circle him, as predator did his prey. Snape ready to notice everything continued, "It is of the utmost importance to be thorough on everything Mr. Malfoy." Snape paused as Draco's fingers tightened around a small scroll he had hidden in his hand.

Snape was facing the boy again when he said, "Don't you agree?"

"Yes, of course Professor." Readily agreed Draco.

The Potion Master said nothing in reply, only stared at the young Slytherin in silence. Draco, uneasy under his housemaster's scrutiny uncomfortably shifted from one foot to another. This did not bypass Snape's notice before he said quietly, "Good evening then, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco inwardly sighed in relief as he watched Snape walk towards the heavy oak doors that led out of the castle. Merlin! I thought he'd never leave; I wonder what's going on with him anyway? He thought to himself. It seemed to Draco that every move he made was being watched; even when he was confident no one else was around. Father seemed to think it was just paranoia and nerves about the approaching date of his first Death Eater meeting, but Draco wasn't entirely sure.

Walking briskly towards the tower containing the owlery, Draco sighed disgustedly as he thought about his previous encounter with his housemaster, not minutes ago. Crabbe swears it was Granger he had been following, and then she suddenly disappeared. Draco was hesitant on believing him. He knew himself that his housemate was incredibly dense, but if there were only two other prefects other than him on patrol, it had to have been her! And they call themselves Slytherins. Draco growled quietly in frustration as he neared the owlery, if there was one thing he hated more than Potter, it was being thwarted!

Opening the Owlery door, Draco walked straight to a cage containing a black raven. Gingerly removing it from its cage, Draco stroked its sleek black- blue feathers while he tied the scroll to its leg. Walking to the stone window, he looked out into the courtyard for any on lookers. Unable to see very far into the dark, he assumed it was all clear, and turned his attention back to the bird in his hand. He spoke quietly to as he said, "Take this to Father, Saber." The bird promptly flew from his fingers, as Draco gave the courtyard a glance over once more, and promptly shut the shutters.

Snape sitting on a large rock near the lake watched the raven fly out into the darkness of the night.

Snape sitting on a large rock near the lake watched the raven fly out into the darkness of the night. Malfoy was the only student who kept a raven as a familiar, thought Snape to himself. It was he himself who suggested housing it in the Owlery, instead of subjecting it to the harsh elements of the dungeons. Who would he be mailing at this hour? Stepping down from the rock, Snape walked around the length of the lake as he pondered his thoughts. The whispered conversation he had been eavesdropping on told him at least to expect three young Slytherins at the next death eater meeting. Dammit! Snape picked up a small stone and hurled it into the lake, only to duck as the giant squid hurled it back. Snape frowned to himself as he stared up at the castle. Even magic in all its glory and forms cannot stop a simple decision. The potion's master frowned to himself as his gaze landed upon Gryffindor tower, and the streaks of the morning sun behind it. Shaking his head in dismay, he started back towards the castle.

Snape looked up as the raven landed in front of his place at the head table. Stroking its sleek feathered chest with two fingers, he untied the small scroll from its leg. Sparing the Slytherin table a quick glance, he noticed Malfoy frowning in his direction. Snape leaned back into his chair and allowed the raven full access to whatever remained of his breakfast, as he unrolled and read the scroll. After eating its fill, the raven took flight as Snape's eyes narrowed at the contents of the scroll, and read it a second time. Tucking it into the pocket of his robes, where he kept his unused wand, he turned to find Dumbledore's gaze on him. Snape shook his head, and stood from the table. Glancing around for the first time since he arrived, he was quick to notice the still empty seat at the opposite end. Blasted girl! Sighing heavily, Snape stalked through the Great Hall, and out to the castle's gates. Closing his eyes briefly, he apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Snape raised his arm to pound on the ordinate door, only to lower it again when the door opened slightly. A small green house elf poked its ugly head around the door. Upon seeing Snape, it quickly opened the door fully, and motioned for him to come in. Stepping into the hallway, Snape took a deep breath and looked around. Nothing much had changed since he had been here last. The walls were covered in deep wine colored velvet, and adorned with portraits of the Malfoy family who were looking down their aristocratic noses at him. The potion's master bowed in respect as was customary for visitors to do. Mrs. Malfoy walked out of one of the doorways, and came forward to greet Snape. The sound of her heels clicking against the marble floor sent the elf scurrying away.

Narcissa smiled smugly at Snape as he bent over her hand.

"Lucius is in his study Severus. You do remember where it is?"

"Yes. It is lovely to see you again Narcissa."

"I would love to stay, but I'm late for an appointment with Sera McNair. You understand of course."

"Of Course."

Bending over her hand again, Snape stepped past her and continued down the hall.

Mr. Malfoy smiled in a disarming manner when he stood from his chair as Snape walked in the room unannounced and said, "Severus old friend, so glad you could make it!"

Snape's face remained expressionless as he said coldly. "Don't I always Lucius? You seem to think I am at your beck and call."

Mr. Malfoy's smile faltered a bit when he said, "I would never take you for granted Severus."

"Of course not." Replied Snape sarcastically.

"Can I offer you a drink Severus?" asked Mr. Malfoy, as he walked over to a small bar and poured himself a glass of brandy out of a crystal decanter.

"No, I cannot stay. What is it that you want Lucius?"

Mr. Malfoy resumed his chair, and motioned Snape to occupy the other. Only after Snape sat down, did he speak. "My son has written to me Severus, it would appear that a certain young lady has caught his eye at school. Her name was not familiar to me, and I was hoping I could count on you to supply me with some information."

Snape's expression never changed, as dread suddenly wrapped itself firmly around his stomach. "Really? Please Lucius, tell me her name and your son's intentions, and I will supply all the information that I deem necessary." Said Snape quietly.

Mr. Malfoy sipped his drink as he considered this. "Agreed. Draco is to attend the next Death Eater meeting, to be initiated. He wants the girl to not only be present, but to be a gift. I foresee no issues, but I just can't quite place the name."

Snape marveled at his self-control. He suddenly felt murderous, as the pieces had fallen together in his mind. He said quietly, "Her name, Lucius."

Mr. Malfoy uncrossed his legs and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees as he said, "Draco is apprehensive about me mentioning it to you. He seems to think that you are the one behind the obstacles that thwart him." Mr. Malfoy commented on a laugh. Sitting back again he smiled lazily at Snape. "I of course explained to him that you being a fellow Death Eater naturally wouldn't interfere. "

"Naturally." Commented Snape dryly. "Her name, Lucius."

Mr. Malfoy sipped his drink again, and took his time answering. "Granger. Hermione Granger."

Snape buried his hands in the length of his robes as he stood abruptly. "I would advise against your son's intentions, Lucius."

Mr. Malfoy frowned up at Snape. "Draco said she was most suitable. He went on about her being at the top of her class, and how she even manages to pass your classes every year Severus."

Snape smiled cruelly. "Yes, she does. She is very talented, and has a promise of turning into a fairly decent witch. She is most suitable. But alas, it simply won't do Lucius."

Mr. Malfoy raised his elegant eyebrows in confusion. "What seems to be the issue then Severus?"

"Why she's a muggle born Lucius." Replied Snape silkily.

Snape watched Mr. Malfoy's expression of confusion turn into one of pure anger as he said, "I take it Draco forgot to mention that part? Can't imagine how." Snape smiled cruelly at Mr. Malfoy as he said, "I must take my leave. I have a class to teach in less than an hour. I trust you will take this matter into your own hands, and deal with it. Good day, Lucius." With that, Snape apparated back outside of the school gates.

Snape quickly made his way through the castle, down to the dungeons. Seventh year double potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor was his first class today. Instinct told him to be wary of leaving those students on their lonesome for longer periods of time than 10 minutes.

Snape, upon entering the classroom took notice of Malfoy leaning over a very red-faced Granger. "Unless you are thinking of transferring to Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you take your seat."

Malfoy's head snapped up in annoyance, but as his eyes landed on his housemaster he nodded in respect and resumed his chair across the room. Snape was quick to notice that Potter and Weasley were not to be seen. He strode over to his desk, deliberately walking down the aisle nearest Hermione. Glancing down, he observed the claw marks in the wooden table from her hands. She looked away as she cradled one to her chest, as blood seeped through her fingers. Sighing inwardly he wondered, where the hell were Potter and Weasley? To be honest with himself, he was actually counting on them to come to Hermione's aid, where Malfoy was concerned. Just then the door burst open, to reveal the two out of breath Griffyndors, covered in dust and bits of grass. Taking the opportunity of the distraction to discreetly drop a black handkerchief on her desk, he turned towards the door.

Snape eyed them both, before raising an inquiring eyebrow,

Harry completely out of breath attempted to explain. The only words Snape could make out were Hagrid and Hippogriff. Holding up his hand, he said "Never mind, I do not want to know. Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness."

Snape turned and stalked down to his desk with his robes billowing behind as he began. "Today we will be having a refresher course on a simple healing potion. For those of you taking Potions on your N.E.W.T. exams, this will prove beneficial. The option is yours upon which you choose to brew. Keep in mind that this is still my classroom, and you will be marked on everything." Turning on his heel, he glared at the class. "Begin!"

Class passed without further incident. Stalking up and down the aisle as he usually did, Snape made comments and threats like every other average Monday. Throwing disgusted looks at Longbottom, Snape came to stand behind Hermione. He watched her hands as she added the final ingredients; she had wrapped the handkerchief around her hand, to stop the bleeding. Slowly she unwrapped her hand and immerged it into the potion.

"For once Miss Granger, I can say that your work proved a Gryffindor." Snape watched in amusement as she started at the sound of his voice. The potion's master became aware of Longbottom and every other Gryffindor staring at him, before he snapped, "I wish I could say the same for the rest of you dunderheads!"

Dismissing the class as the bell rang, he watched Hermione quickly collect her things and stand beside Harry, as she waited for him and Weasley to pack up their supplies. Saying nothing, Snape sat down behind his desk, and watched the remaining students trickle out. Hearing the door shut softly, he closed his eyes and stared at the ceiling. What's the matter Severus, are you jealous of Potter? Severus Snape the cold hearted bastard having feelings? Ah. Isn't that sweet? Really Severus, what are these feelings? Jealousy? Possessiveness? And for an eighteen year old girl too. My my, Severus, what would your father say? Sighing to himself, he said out loud, "I'm out of my mind."

"Well, when you get back in I was wondering if I might have a word."

Startled, Snape stood straight up from his desk, to find Dumbledore sitting at the desk Hermione had just vacated.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise, but a twinkle of amusement was evident in his blue eyes. "Hermione than is it? My Severus, I never thought I'd see the day you would loosen up enough to call a student by their first name."

The Potion's Master resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and started up the aisle towards the old wizard. Sitting in Longbottom's seat, next to the headmaster, he watched as Dumbledore's long elegant fingers traced the claw marks in the wood.

"It truly is amazing how emotions can result in such a way that leaves physical damage." said Dumbledore quietly.

"Headmaster you speak in riddles." Snape sat back against the stonewall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, all the better to confuse you with my child." Smiled the old wizard, as he turned his attention back to the Potion's Master. Blue eyes regarded him quietly before he sighed. "All three of them then?" When Snape nodded, Dumbledore shook his head in dismay. "I know that no one will feel this loss more than you Severus, but you must understand that you can't save them all. You must try to look past this and protect the ones you did save. They will look to you for guidance, and you must be there to give it."

Snape nodded his head in understanding, but remained silent.

"I thought you might want to know that the Granger's are coming this afternoon for tea."

Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh?"

"I have invited the Head Girl and Boy to attend. I thought it would be best if you ..Forwarned." Dumbledore said quietly.

Snape nodded his head, "Yes, she has detention with me this evening."

"Again? Severus, Really!"

Snape shrugged his elegant shoulders, "She opened her mouth, and so I feel she should be held responsible for what comes out of it."

"How long did you give her?"

Snape bit back the smile, "A week from this past Friday."

Dumbledore shook his head in dismay as he stood. "Isn't that a total of nine days?"

"In a row."

The old wizard smiled to himself a bit, before nodding his head towards Snape, and walking out the door.

Later in the day, Hermione made her way towards the dungeons for her detention. Five days and counting thought Hermione wryly. She had actually been looking forward to running into him today; she had wanted to ask him about last night. But this afternoon's tea had made that impossible.

Her memory replayed in her mind like slow motion. Her parents sat at the table along with Dean Seamus, and Professor Dumbledore, chatting along nicely having tea, when Hermione entered the office. All three men rose from their chairs, until Hermione was settled in her own. Taking a cautious glance at her mother, she smiled politely as Dumbledore introduced her as Hermione. Her mother merely smiled in turn, as did her father. No movement for hugs, kisses, or even a sign of recollection at the name. Hermione's insides froze, and her brain went numb. Wishing desperately to have Professor Snape at her side, whisper commands to actions in her ear. Moving her gaze to Dumbledore, he smiled in return at Mrs. Granger's compliment on the charming tea set, and nodded his head in encouragement to Hermione. Hermione's good breeding took over from there, accepting her tea graciously with manners, speaking when spoken to, making polite small talk, and properly excusing herself from the table. As she walked out of the office, she closed the door as quietly as possible, and strode outdoors before the madness of it all threatened to consume her.

Approaching the Potion's classroom, Hermione heard stone sliding against stone. Remembering the sound from last night, she instinctively quickened her pace.

Finding the classroom empty, Hermione set her bag down and knocked gently on Snape's office door.

His "Enter!" Sounded weak for Snape, like he was almost out of breath. Upon entering, Hermione found out why. Snape was hanging upside down, with his knees curled around a levitating bar, doing vertical sit-ups. Hermione took one look at him and blushed crimson. He wore nothing but a tight pair of black trousers, and his hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. Snape, opening his eyes was startled to find a blushing Hermione staring at him, before she quickly turned her back to him. Finishing one last curl, he grasped the bar and easily vaulted to the stone floor in his bare feet.

Pulling on his robes, but not bothering with the clasp, he walked to the opposite side of his desk, before speaking. "This is the fourth year's potions notes on the foreign tongue potion. Please look at me when I'm speaking to you Miss Granger." Hermione slowly turned around keeping her gaze carefully upon his face, and took the pile of parchment he had thrust into her direction. "Begin correcting them, and I will be with you shortly." Hermione walking to the desk and accepting the parchment turned on her heel and left without a word.

Walking briskly to the trap door to his private rooms, Snape reminded himself to ask her about the incident this morning in class. All things come to those who wait. Upon entering his chambers, he stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower. Standing under the streams of steamy water, his mind briefly drifted to Hermione, and he promptly turned the tap on to cold.

Hermione noticed that Snape had apparently showered and changed, as he had lost the ponytail, and he was back in his normal attire. Hermione stayed silent as a little pang of disappointment made it known. Finally finishing the potion notes, she laid them on his desk, as he sat down. Walking quietly back to her desk, she sat and awaited further instruction.

Snape raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he began to read her notes written in red on the parchment.

"Do you know this potion and its ingredients Miss Granger? It will be on your exam."

Hermione took a deep breath and began to list the ingredients, their locations in which they can be found, the precise increments of measure, and the result if brewed correctly.

Snape resisted the urge to nod his head in approval, and simply stated from behind a piece of parchment, "How is it you can store all of that into your memory, but you can't seem to remember the simple task of eating?"

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again. "I beg your pardon?"

"I've been told you still haven't been eating again." Snape stated almost accusingly as clasped his hands on the forgotten parchment.

"Not again." She stifled a groan.

"Yes, again. I'm waiting."

"I'm dieting." Hermione retorted flatly as she dug in her bag in pretense of looking for something.

"Surely you're jesting."

"What in bloody hell do you care?" snapped Hermione angrily, giving up on avoiding him. She raised her eyes to meet the Potion Master's penetrating gaze. She quickly looked away as his gaze had begun to sear into her soul.

"Language, Miss Granger. I will not have your death on my conscience." Snape replied calmly.

"I'll tell you what, when I decide that it is my time to die, I will leave a testament stating, 'Professor Severus Snape, Potion Master of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, is not by any means responsible for my death.' Will that suit you Professor?" Asked Hermione heatedly.

Snape's lip twitched as he continued to glare at her before saying coldly, "Do not use my given name without my consent Miss Granger. What happened today in class?"

Hermione's complexion went white, than red as she turned her gaze to the desk.

"Nothing."

Snape's face darkened. "Nothing?"

Hermione raised her gaze to his, defiance radiated from her, as she said "Nothing."

Snape stood abruptly, and frowned as Hermione flinched.

"I would hardly call the claw marks you made in the desk, 'nothing'." Said Snape quietly. "Young Malfoy was hovering over you, what did he say?"

"Nothing intelligent." Snapped Hermione.

The urge to shake her senseless was so overwhelming; he resumed his chair behind the desk, before saying coldly, "I can't help you, if you don't tell me what's going on."

"I didn't ask for your help, the Headmaster apparently did. I suggest you take your frustrations up to him. "

Snape glared at the young witch before him. "Be careful Miss Granger, your mouth is what got you into this predicament to begin with; don't make it worse by shooting it off again."

Hermione bit her tongue in efforts to remain silent, and picked up her bag as she stood.

"Where are you going?" Snape asked quietly.

"To throw myself out of the astronomy tower, want to come watch?" invited Hermione flatly. As she reached the door, Snape's hand jerked her around to face him. She didn't even hear him approach. Snape grasped her shoulders in a tight grip.

"NEVER SAY SUCH THINGS!"

Hermione was frozen to the spot. Snape never raised his voice to her, ever. Hermione stared into his eyes that seemed to burn in an angry onyx fire. "I.I'm sorry Professor." Hermione stuttered as her heart had begun to beat wildly. She watched as Snape's eyes softened to what could only be described as vulnerability. Snape not only surprised Hermione, but himself as well as he pulled her roughly into a tight embrace. Hearing his rapid heartbeat under her ear, Hermione dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his waist. Snape rested his chin on the top of her head, as he willed himself to regain control over his raging emotions. Snape tried to think about what made him loose control to begin with. Ah, yes. 'Want to come watch?' What the hell were you thinking Hermione?

Snape didn't realize he had said this out loud until Hermione mumbled into his chest.

"I'm sorry Professor... I'm so sorry." Hermione turned her face into his robes as she desperately fought the tears that threatened to fall.

Snape lifted her chin with a finger, and saw the tears glistening in her eyes. He pulled the girl closer as he absentmindedly brushed his lips to her temple and said gently, "Don't cry Hermione. Please don't cry." The tenderness in his voice was so unexpected, tears spilled down her cheeks as she held him even tighter than before.

They both jumped apart as the stone entryway to the Slytherin common room slid open further down the hall. Grasping Hermione's hand, much like he had the night before and led her back to his office. Releasing her hand, Snape shut the door quietly, and leaned his forehead against the door as he chided himself. What the hell were you thinking Severus? Where the hell is your restraint? Leave it in your other robes? How do you plan to save face now?

With his back to her, he resumed his normal stoic tone; "I apologize Miss Granger. I seemed to have overreacted." Before he could finish, he felt Hermione's arms enclose themselves around him. She leaned her head against his back and said, "Please professor, don't take it back. Please don't. .. You make me feel." Snape told himself to go to hell as he turned in her arms and raised her chin gently with his thumb. "How do I make you feel Hermione?"

Hermione wiped the tears from her face, and took a deep breath. "Make me feel so many things, it's confusing. But, mostly, you make me..."

Snape nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around her again, brushing her temple with his lips; he murmured, "I will always keep you safe."


	3. Chapters 12 to 17

Note to readers: Velvet Tears is a fan-fic I wrote in 2001 and have yet to actually finish it. I have written several other stories and articles in the mean time, but never quote finished this one story. I reposted the unfinished chapters as a fulfillment of a request from the numerous emails I receive. As others wish for me to complete it, I hope this will satisfy them for a time.  
  
Cheers! Jasey  
  
In a small cottage, just outside of Hogsmeade, a small window remained lit on the second floor.  
  
"Darling are you ever going to come away from that window?" asked Mr. Granger's voice from the closet where he was placing his newly laundered clothes for the morning. He had recently acquired a position at the local bookshop. They seemed to be in desperate need of a person with some medical knowledge, and the man called Dumbledore had recommended him for the job.  
  
Ever since the 'accident', Dumbledore had taken great pains to see to their comfort and needs. On an urge Mr. Granger had asked him why, but Dumbledore waved him off with a small statement. "As you know Mr. Granger, my motives are purely selfish." It would seem that before the 'accident', Mr. Granger and his wife were leasing a small flat from Dumbledore in London, when the gas main exploded, destroying everything. A man called Hagrid had come to collect them and bring them here to this cottage that Dumbledore provided. Being the honest man that he is, Mr. Granger attempted to refuse, but the older man insisted. He explained that staying at the castle throughout most of the year gave he and his wife little time to spend at their summer cottage, and their son never used it. Mr. Granger had the vague feeling that the man wasn't someone to argue with agreed reluctantly.  
  
Coming out of the closet, Mr. Granger took notice of his wife still standing by the window, dressed in her nightclothes, staring up at the castle that was illuminated by the moon. They were told that the castle was home to a private school for gifted children, ran by Dumbledore and his wife. Crossing the room, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Darling, what is it?" asked Mr. Granger gently.  
  
"I don't know, I just have this feeling of missing something." Said Mrs. Granger as she leaned into her husbands embrace.  
  
Not quite understanding, Mr. Granger asked, "Like you've lost something or misplaced it?"  
  
"No, it runs more deeply than that. It's almost like I feel if I'm being eluded from something. Almost like a memory from a dream attempting to surface." Shaking her head in dismay, she looked out at the castle again.  
  
Mr. Granger sighed sadly. For weeks, his wife had been having horrid nightmares; at times she'd wake up screaming in terror, and others she would just cry heart-wrenching sobs in her sleep. When asked about them, Mrs. Granger confessed that she couldn't remember a thing about them.  
  
"Come on then love. Let's get some sleep and we can talk to Dumbledore about it in the morning if it will help." Releasing her of his embrace, he smiled, as she didn't move away, but stood on her toes and kissed him gently.  
  
"You really trust him then Frank?" asked Mrs. Granger softly.  
  
Mr. Granger sighed as he thought about it a moment and said confidently. "Yes, I do. He seems extremely odd, and a bit eccentric, but I trust him entirely. Even if he does have an over fondness for sugar loaded sweets that could rot his teeth away." He smiled as he made the last comment. No less than 5 times did the old man offer a lemon drop during tea.  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled and laughed softly. Her husband dropped a kiss to her nose before saying "That's better."  
  
Making their way into the giant bed into the middle of the room, Mrs. Granger leaned over and turned out the lamp and snuggled under the weight of her husbands arm as a thought struck her.  
  
"Frank..?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you remember the girl?"  
  
"Girl?"  
  
"The one from tea today, that looked so sad."  
  
"Oh yes. What about her?" recalled Mr. Granger vaguely?  
  
"Did she look.familiar to you?"  
  
"Yes, she did. She looked like my great aunt Edna."  
  
Mrs. Granger snorted in amusement. "You haven't a great aunt Edna."  
  
"Oh.well." Mr. Granger sighed as he tried to recollect the image of the young lady in his head. She looked underfed, unhappy and in some desperate need of some sun, but not familiar.  
  
"No, love. I'm afraid not. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I think I might have seen her before." Whispered Mrs. Granger quietly.  
  
"Perhaps here in the village?" asked her husband helpfully.  
  
Mrs. Granger returned he gaze to the now darkened window as the moonlight began to seep into the room.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"What happened with Malfoy Hermione?" his voice was still soft, as his lips brushed her temple again gently. Snape hadn't wanted to break the spell they'd seemed to be under, but his thoughts were drifting too far in a direction that merited another cold shower.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as she savored the feeling of his lips on her face. She sighed as she most reluctantly stepped out of his warm embrace. Occupying the empty chair across from the desk, Snape watched in a blend of confusion and worry but pushed it roughly aside. His eyes darted quickly to the desk as he realized when she had sat down; her robe had opened towards the bottom, and gapped open enough to reveal the edge of her uniform skirt, and quite a bit of leg.  
  
"Miss Granger?" his voice had regained some of it's usual chill, and Hermione wondered idly if he had a split personality.  
  
"The usual lines."  
  
"Usual lines wouldn't cause that reaction." He said dryly as he crossed the room from the door and leaned against the edge of the desk in front of her.  
  
"He was vehemently promising me that he would be my next and last lover, and that after sleeping with you, I would thank him for it." Hermione's voice was flat and monotone; she would have done Professor Binns proud thought Snape wryly. But she couldn't disguise the blush of her embarrassment.  
  
"Sleeping with.. me?" he asked quietly as his face held a mask of horror.  
  
Hermione's cheeks seemed to be on fire, she allowed the empty stone fireplace to keen her interest as she continued. His horror made her feel about an inch tall. No one likes to think they're undesirable, let alone have some one confirm it.  
  
"He.he seems to have the idea that you are.that you." Snape arched his eyebrows as her voice faltered.  
  
"That I am your lover?" Supplied Snape.  
  
"Er..Yes."  
  
Snape allowed his head to hang forward as he crossed his arms over his chest. You aren't surprised are you Severus? Haven't you recently been skirting around these thoughts yourself? Snape told himself to shut up as his mind began to work quickly, installing this new data into his suspicions. That would of course explain young Malfoy's apprehension his father spoke of.  
  
"How long has he been making these.er suggestive references about you and I?"  
  
Hermione looked to the floor for a moment, and said quietly, "Since the day after I tripped and fell down the dungeon stairway."  
  
The potion's master's lips twitched, as he stood from the desk and walked to his chair. Instinctively he flexed his fingers again in remembrance.  
  
"And what did you say in return?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Beg your pardon?"  
  
"You instructed me not to answer back. So I did not. The claw marks were.er.self-inflicted if you will."  
  
At Snape's arched eyebrow she sighed. "It was the only thing I could do not to kick in his teeth and hex him."  
  
Snape swallowed a smile, as his lip twitch again. "May I congratulate you on your choice of words?" he asked in an amused tone as he sat in his chair, putting the desk between them.  
  
'Have you ever noticed Miss Granger, that you usually resort to physical violence rather than magical?"  
  
Hermione tilted her head to one side as she thought about it, than gave a very unlike-Hermione shrug and said, "No I hadn't, but it makes sense."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I'm muggle born aren't I? My first instincts aren't magical, they're muggle." Hermione had resumed her know-it-all voice, and Snape frowned.  
  
"That could get you seriously hurt or killed you know." He said darkly.  
  
Hermione's face fell, and Snape kicked himself. Dammit Severus! Hermione stared at her shoes for a moment and readjusted her robes that she realized were gaping open before she said, "Something that I must endeavor to work on then isn't it?"  
  
"Hermione I didn't mean." Snape began but she interrupted him swiftly as she stood.  
  
"I know you didn't Professor, but you did, so leave it." Twitching her robes just so, Hermione avoided his gaze that was so intense, she could feel it. Walking over to her forgotten bag she stooped to pick it up and when she stood again, she could feel his body heat on her back.  
  
"Hermione." she could feel his breath on her neck.  
  
"I beg you to leave it Professor." She said quietly, as her heart began beating rapidly in her chest.  
  
"I do not wish for you to beg me, and I always do as I please." His voice was whisper soft, and his breath was causing a searing heat to shoot down her spine as it caressed the back of her neck.  
  
Hermione's breathing became labored as he gently laid a hand on each of her shoulders; she barely kept herself from stepping back to feel his body pressed against her. "And what.pleases you Professor?" Her breath caught as he began to slowly rub the pads of his thumbs against the soft skin of her neck. She bit back a moan as his lips whispered against her ear, "Not many things."  
  
He was interrupted by the sharp sound of a fist pounding on his office door.  
  
Hermione nearly shrieked in surprise, but caught it just in time.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Malfoy. Dammit! Dropping his hands to his sides, he stepped back from Hermione and sighed. Hermione turned to look at him, her cheeks were flushed with color, and her eyes glittered beautifully with desire. Ah, so she felt it too. Raising his hand again, he slid a finger down her cheek showing her his remorse at the interruption, and she gasped in surprise.  
  
Hermione couldn't contain it. That was the same look he had in her dream, right before. Snape now wore his usual mask of cold blandness, as something lurked in his dark eyes that he did not voice but when she blinked, it was gone. He jerked open the door to reveal a very sour looking Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Yes? What is it Mr. Malfoy?" his voice now held the distinct chill he was known for.  
  
"Can we have a word Professor?" He asked as he stepped into the office. Upon seeing Hermione, he had a brief look of outrage, before it was masked into arrogant smugness.  
  
"Couldn't stay away, eh Granger?" Hermione who had still been staring at Snape, wondering how he could change his demeanor so quickly, turned her stare to Malfoy.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy" she said without thinking, and walked angrily past Snape and the open doorway.  
  
Snape admitted to himself that he was somewhat puzzled at Hermione's reaction as he watched her slam the door in the classroom. He fought the sudden urge to go after her and demand an explanation, as the presence of the angry young man before him drew his attention.  
  
"What seems to be the issue Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked as he closed the door again.  
  
"Father owled me this evening. He wants to speak with me. But as fate would have it Pansy Parkinson is using the fireplace in the common room. I was hoping that I might be able to have the use of yours." Admitted the teenager sulkily  
  
The potion's master had no doubt that Lucius was furious over Draco's request, and was determined to give him a piece of his mind. Snape glared at the young man before him before raising his hand as the fire roared to life. Malfoy flinched at the motion, then looked furious at his self for doing so. He turned incredulous eyes to Snape who merely arched an eyebrow in response, and motioned in invitation to the fireplace.  
  
"Be my guest, Mr. Malfoy." Said Snape silkily.  
  
He crossed the room to his chair as Draco threw a bit of powder in the fire and Lucius' face appeared.  
  
"Good Evening, Father." Draco drawled in what appeared to be a lazy manner. Nobody could tell the boy was positively trembling on the inside.  
  
"Draco." Lucius' oversized head looked around the room until it's gaze landed on Snape. "Good Evening Severus."  
  
Snape nodded his acknowledgement, and remained silent as he stared blankly at the wall.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Lucius paused as there was a sharp rapt on the door.  
  
"Beg your pardon gentlemen." Snape said silkily.  
  
Swiftly crossing the room, he opened the door and shut it quickly behind him.  
  
Snape's eyes searched the dark classroom as they landed on the figure of Harry Potter, standing not so very far away.  
  
"Potter, I thought I had you dismissed from night patrols." Snape snapped impatiently.  
  
Harry who had been visiting his godfather and Dumbledore in his office really wanted to refuse the headmaster's request of delivering the parchment to Snape. But knew he could never deny the old man anything, even now when he desperately wanted to. Snape was positively seething about something, exactly what Harry didn't want to find out.  
  
Harry kept his ground, and nodded his head in acknowledgement to the Professors' presence as he thrust a bit of parchment into his hand. "You did. But Professor Dumbledore asked me to deliver this to you personally."  
  
Snape's eyebrows shot to his hairline, but said nothing as he broke the head master's seal. Reading the contents quickly, and then rereading them again Snape shook his head and flinched at the resounding echo of Lucius' Malfoy's bellow of outrage.  
  
Harry too had jumped, and stared in question at the door behind Snape.  
  
Folding the parchment carefully he tucked in his robes as he said. "If that's all then Potter."  
  
Harry nodded his head, turned on his heel and walked briskly out of the room. Taking a deep breath Snape reentered his office, just to catch what appeared to be the tail end of a conversation.  
  
"I didn't say I wanted to marry her father. I was thinking more along the lines of..A pet." Draco smirked at his father, who was frowning fiercely at his son.  
  
Snape entered quietly, and leaned against the back of the door.  
  
A small smug smile slowly appeared on Lucius' oversized faced, "That would be acceptable I'm sure Draco. Ah, Severus. We were just going to say good evening." Snape raised an eyebrow as Draco jumped at his name, and turned to acknowledge his presence with a nod. It was apparent the boy didn't want his company, and after hearing his plans for Hermione, Snape himself didn't particularly want to be in his company either. He had a sudden urge to strangle the boy. A bloody pet my arse!  
  
"I trust you have cleared up your err.misunderstanding?" asked Snape icily.  
  
Draco nodded as he stepped away from the fireplace as Snape nodded to Lucius' "Good Night" and stared coldly at the young man before him, as Lucius disappeared.  
  
Malfoy unable to meet his Housemaster's cold and unbending gaze, looked silently to the floor as he shifted from one foot to another. Draco wasn't sure how much of the conversation Snape had heard, but by the look on his face, apparently it was enough. Father said it was perfectly all right to discuss things with Snape, but Draco wasn't so sure. Even at his own insistence, his father refused to believe that Snape was involved with Granger, and were both thwarting him.  
  
"If that is all Mr. Malfoy, than I suggest you return to your nightly studies."  
  
"Yes, of course. Thank you Professor." Draco muttered as Snape moved from the door to allow him passage.  
  
Hermione turned over restlessly in her bed. Sleep seemed to elude her, as she couldn't chase the memories and images of dark eyes and strong arms from her head. She knew what she desperately needed was a cold shower, but it refused her most profusely. It isn't exactly flattering to have an argument with a shower nozzle, but Hermione had given in and had a hot one instead. Not a good idea, considering she was still feeling the after effects of the potion's master's touch. The thought of Snape touching her alone should make her squirm with loathing, but to her surprise it doesn't. Only leaves me begging for more she thought with disgust at her own seemingly wanton behavior. He's probably laughing himself hoarse. No, that didn't sound a bit like Snape. Snape would more likely deduct enough points to leave Griffyndor in a void for years to come. Yes, that sounded more like him. Or did it? Hermione frowned into her pillow. Flashes of a strong chest and the soft brush of lips at her temple passed through her mind as her body gave an involuntarily shiver, despite the heat from the fireplace.  
  
What the hell was a matter with her anyway?  
  
Frustrated she stood from her bed, untangling her legs from the sheets, and climbed upon the window ledge. Hugging her pajama clad knees to her chest, she sighed as she looked out into the moonlit night. Watching the light dance on the surface of the lake, Hermione decided she no longer wanted to spend time alone with her thoughts in such an enclosed area. Jumping from the ledge, she shrugged on her school robe and quietly walked barefoot out the door.  
  
Snape drew appreciation for the thick wool of his winter cloak as the cold bitter wind attempted to blow right through him. It wasn't cold enough to snow yet, but it looked promising. Nightly strolls were seemingly becoming more frequent than usual for him. He knew the reason of course, but chose to ignore it. Listening to the steady crunch of the frost covered ground under his boots; he finally allowed his thoughts to dwell upon the impertinent Miss Granger.  
  
Snape smirked at his minds choice of adjectives. Oh yes she was defiantly impertinent. And brilliant, soft, malleable, delicious, tempting. And when she turned to look at him, the desire in her eyes was positively radiating heat. Snape sighed, and contemplated taking a dip in the lake to cool down his thoughts. Heading in that direction, he shook his head at his own foolishness. The poor girl was probably showering with steel wool in attempts to remove his touch from her body. Snape began to relive the moments in his office, when he came to a dead stop.  
  
"Miss Granger, what in bloody hell do you think your doing?" Snape thundered as he approached the rock at a break neck pace.  
  
Hermione about fell off the rock, but regained her balance just before she fell into the lake. Sliding gracefully down into a crossed legged position, she waited until Snape reached the rock before speaking. "Getting some fresh air."  
  
"At 3:30 in the morning? Do you not think the air is just the same during daylight hours?" Snape asked unable to keep the venom out of his voice, he watched as she flinched at his words. "Do you realize the amount of danger you're putting yourself in?" Snape allowed his eyes to rake over her attire, thin silk pajamas and her school robe. What in the hell was she thinking? Taking off his cloak he roughly pulled it around her shoulders as he waited for an answer.  
  
Hermione brought her knees to her chest again as the wind whipped through her hair, and she savored the warmth of his cloak. "Do you realize I don't care?"  
  
Snape stared in bewilderment at the girl before him. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Don't play stupid Miss Granger!" snapped Snape harshly.  
  
Hermione held the Potion Master's gaze before looking out on to the lake, and remaining silent.  
  
Hermione gasped as Snape roughly threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and headed towards the castle. Shaking out of her stupor she exclaimed in indignation,  
  
"Professor!"  
  
"Don't whine girl, it isn't at all becoming." He snapped at her.  
  
"Professor put me down!" she demanded.  
  
"No. If you want to act like a child, I shall treat you like one. You really should consider yourself fortunate."  
  
"Oh, and why is that? Do you have any other ways to humiliate me?" Hermione tried to ask sarcastically, though not quite getting it right as she was bouncing steadily over her professor's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I could spank you."  
  
Hermione was suddenly thankful he could not see her face.  
  
Two figures standing in the shadows of the castle stood hand in hand, watching the display from a distance.  
  
"Albus, shouldn't you intervene?"  
  
"Of course not my dear. Severus is only doing what he thinks best for her."  
  
"Carrying her around like a sack of dry goods is what he thinks is best for her? I suggest you have a talk with him on proper conduct."  
  
"No, Severus knows his limitations my dear. He just tends to push them to their fullest extent. Besides, I do not see where Miss Granger is protesting too much!"  
  
"Oh Albus, you can't be serious! He's her professor!"  
  
"Which makes it all the more intriguing, don't you think? Besides just because he is her professor doesn't make him any less of a man. "My dear, I maybe old, and slightly eccentric, but I assure you that a man's patience can only stretch so far." Said the headmaster as his eyes twinkled down at his companion.  
  
Dumbledore's companion was rendered speechless.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Professor!" Hermione's voice echoed off the empty Main Hall stone walls.  
  
"Oh girl give it a rest will you? I grow weary of the noises you make!" Snape snapped as he kicked the doors open to the Castle.  
  
"Then put me down and give me back my god given right to walk!"  
  
"Fine." Snape said as he used the momentum of his stride to set her to her feet. A little too much momentum thought Snape wryly as he watched Hermione lose her balance and instantly crumple to the floor. Tossing his hair back out of his face, the large doors behind him closed with a snap.  
  
"I thought you said you could walk, from what I can see you can barely stand! It may be your god given right Miss Granger, but it's certainly not a talent of yours." Snape smirked down at Hermione as she tossed her long plait over her shoulder and glared up at him.  
  
Asshole, thought Hermione as she took Snape's offered hand as he hauled her to her feet. Hermione glared up at him then said with almost true innocence, "No, my talents lie elsewhere. In places that hold much more interest."  
  
When Snape didn't let go of her hand immediately she raised her eyes to his. The black depths were positively smoldering with an unreadable gaze; that caused Hermione's breath to catch in her throat, and her cheeks to blush in realization of what she just said. Unable to break eye contact with him, Hermione could feel her body moving closer to his warmth. She didn't know if she stepped to him or he to her, but somewhere in the middle it felt like heaven. The heat radiating from him seemed to envelope her as he brought his arms around her, pulling her closer.  
  
Hermione sighed in contentment as she rested her head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Brushing his lips softly against her temple, Snape smiled as she leaned into it. Ah. Time to move on then is it?  
  
Hermione's skin seemed to set ablaze as his lips brushed her ear not once but twice. By angling her head, she invited him further, and he was not hesitant in accepting. He placed hot languid kisses down her jaw, and small nips with his teeth on her neck. Hermione sighed as she unconsciously pressed her body closer to his.  
  
She gasped as Snape's teeth found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, and released a whimper as he began to suck on the heated flesh.  
  
Snape continued his ministrations as she clutched his shoulder with one hand, and absentmindedly stroked feather light caresses under his hair on the back of his neck. While it was not all-together unpleasing, it brought a sudden realitization to his mind. Releasing the skin from his lips, he raised his lips to hers, and instantly thrust his tongue in her mouth. He could tell she was startled, but she began to rhythmically match his stroke for stroke. Slowly breaking the kiss, he stared down into her eyes.  
  
"Who is he?" his voice was harsher than he intended, but he needed to know now. His mind acknowledged a strong sense of possessiveness, and a sting of anger when she looked at him dumbfounded and very confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The man, who is he?" he asked with a bite of impatience in his voice.  
  
"I...I don't know what you mean." she stammered slightly but her voice was clear enough to be honestly confused.  
  
"You've known a man's touch before. I want to know who he is."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Raising an inquiring brow he bit back his impatience while asking, "Please do not I beg of you attempt to tell me it was Weasley. I know better."  
  
Hermione allowed a glimmer of a smile to touch her lips, "How would you be knowing that Professor?"  
  
"I've seen him eat. He most likely tried to devour you rather than kiss you."  
  
Hermione smiled fully and gave an agreeing nod before lowering her gaze back to his chest. Pulling her tighter against him, he got his message across to her, and began trailing kisses down on side of her neck and up the other.  
  
"Harry. It was Harry." she said on a gasp.  
  
"Potter?" he growled against her skin, sending tiny vibrations of pleasure throughout her body.  
  
"How many do you know?" she asked breathlessly and whimpered when he stopped again. Snape said nothing as he stared down at her with a question in his eyes.  
  
Reading it accurately she shook her head, "No. Nothing like that."  
  
"Good." he murmured against her forehead and place soft kisses on her eyelids, her cheekbones, the tip of her nose, and nibbled on the corners of her mouth, but was careful not to kiss her lips.  
  
Hermione's heart beat pounded against her chest as she felt his breath on the side of her neck. Entangling one of her hands in his dark hair she whimpered in frustration. "Please."  
  
"Please what Hermione?" he whispered into her ear, sending jolts of electricity throughout her whole body.  
  
"Kiss me." Before she could get all of her words out his lips claimed hers with a hunger. Instantly she opened her mouth to his tongue, and allowed it to claim hers in wild abandon.  
  
Sinking both of her hands into his hair she held his head to her mouth as she angled her neck to deepen the kiss. He growled his approval and began sucking gently on her tongue. This being a bit new to her Hermione moaned gently and rotated her hips against him. Her hip had brushed his arousal causing him to groan and suck even harder as Hermione repeated her action, before her hips were seized in a tight grip.  
  
Snape was breathless as he broke the kiss and buried his face in the hollow of her neck. He whispered raggedly against her skin.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"You don't...  
  
"Yes, yes I do. I just.." he paused for a moment and blinked before saying quietly, "This is neither the time nor the place to be having this discussion Miss Granger."  
  
"Discussion?" asked Hermione as she looked up at him like he had lost his mind.  
  
Snape smiled gently as he looked down at her. Her eyes were clouded with passion, her lips swollen from his kisses, her robes were all kinds of disheveled under his cloak that she still wore. She looked absolutely ravaged, and absolutely beautiful. Her hands eased gently out of his hair and came to rest against his chest.  
  
"Professor are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, in desperate need of a very very cold shower but I'm fine. The discussion we were having on your ability to walk." The potion's master smiled as she frowned up at him. Bending his head he softly kissed the corners of her down turned mouth. "Don't do that."  
  
"Do what?" asked Hermione moved to kiss him back, only to be disappointed when he leaned up again.  
  
"Frown. I like it too much."  
  
"You like it when I frown at you?" Hermione asked confused. The man is out of his mind, she thought to herself.  
  
The potion's master smirked, undoubtly reading the thoughts that were all too clear on her face. "Oh yes."  
  
Snape stepped away completely and took her hand into his. "Come. I'll walk you back to your dorm."  
  
"But I don't...." Hermione's voice died in her throat as not twenty feet away stood the Headmaster, with his eyes on them. Immediately she tried to let go of Snape's hand, but he refused to drop hers. Half dragging and half leading her, they paused in front of Professor Dumbledore as he cheerfully said,  
  
"Ah, Severus. It's good to see you up and about so early. And you too Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione was speechless, but managed to stammer a polite 'good morning' and nod her head in respect. Keeping her head bent, she studied the stone floor while the professor's exchanged pleasantries.  
  
Hermione's mind raced from one thing to another, oh my god, oh my freaking god! What kind of punishment do they give the Head girl for snogging with a Professor? And to be caught by the headmaster! That's it Granger, your ass is out of here. Barely preventing herself from stamping her foot in anger, she looked up to see two sets of expectant and amused eyes upon her.  
  
One of them had apparently said something to her, but she hadn't been paying attention. Feeling her cheeks burn she said the only thing that came to mind, "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I was only expressing my hope of seeing you in the great hall for breakfast this morning." replied Dumbledore smoothly, as his eyes twinkled brightly. Attempting to pull her hand again from Snape's grasp, she suddenly wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole. She screamed inside her head, Not Bloody Likely! but replied with a well mannered noncommittal answer, that didn't go unnoticed by either of her companions.  
  
"Ah well. Let us hope for the best than shall we? I must be off, I promised Hagrid I'd have a look at the newest contestants for the tree contest."  
  
"Tree contest?" asked Hermione before she could stop herself.  
  
"Well of course. You can't just pick any tree, you have to keep it fair." Dumbledore smiled and nodded to Hermione as he took himself off soundlessly down the main hall.  
  
Hermione stared after the Headmaster, and only came to when she recieved a slight squeeze from Snape. Looking up at him, she let go of his hand, and was surprised when he released hers.  
  
The potion's master raised an eyebrow and motioned her in the direction of griffyndor tower.  
  
Most of the portraits were still sleeping, and Hermione silently hoped the fat lady was too. But as luck would have it, she was already awake and apparently very grouchy. "And just where have you been all night young lady?" she asked as Hermione approached her.  
  
Hermione said nothing and turned around to see where Snape had stopped and leaned against the wall in the dark, out of the fat lady's sight.  
  
Walking back over to him she resisted the urge to roll her eyes when the portrait asked, "Are you hiding some one? You know it isn't lady-like to sneaking out and meeting people on the sly."  
  
Snape glared at the fat lady and said nothing. Quickly catching Hermione's hand, he brought it to his mouth, and softly placed a kiss on her palm. Closing her hand he silently gave it back to her and stalked soundlessly down the darkened hallway.  
  
Hermione stared after him until she couldn't see him any longer, before climbing into the portrait hole, and leaving the still scolding Fat lady behind.  
  
"Where have you been?" growled a voice from an armchair near the base of the steps leading to her dorm. Hermione jumped 3 feet, and clutched her racing heart as Harry stood from the chair and stepped into the dim light the dying fire emitted. He was dressed only in a pair of loose pajama bottoms. Shadows played curiously across his face and well-toned torso.  
  
"Harry, you frightened me!" said Hermione breathlessly.  
  
"And you didn't just scare the hell out of me? Where in bloody hell have you been Hermione? Don't you remember Snape telling us to stay in here at night?" Harry's voice was whisper soft and uncharacteristically furious.  
  
Hermione was speechless; Harry had been irritated with her before, but not like this. Seeing he was waiting for her to say something she searched for what she hoped to be the correct words.  
  
"How long have you been sitting there?" she asked finally.  
  
Harry sighed heavily. "3 a.m., when you left."  
  
Fidgeting, she felt those penetrating eyes searching her from head to toe. "Oh, Harry I..."  
  
"Never mind." Harry said coldly and stalked soundlessly up the stairs to the 7th year's boy's dorms, and shut the door quietly behind him.  
  
Guilt was a strange emotion to Hermione, but now it swept over her like the plague. Today was not going to be her day. Finally tearing her eyes away from the door that obviously wasn't going to open again, she quietly stole upstairs to dress. Sitting down on the bed, she gingerly removed Snape's outer cloak that she still wore. Fingering the elegant buttons at the top and the fine black wool she allowed a small smile to touch her lips as she remembered his words. " The most fascinating things happen beneath the stars." Her smile was short lived as her mind drifted back to Harry. Something else had to have been bothering him. Countless times the trio had snuck out on nightly adventures, and he never once felt guilty then. Hermione determined to get to the bottom of what was going on, carefully hung the cloak in her closet, thinking to return it to Snape later, showered and dressed quickly. On her way out the door, she grabbed her wand from the dresser next to her bed, and the creased photo that floated to the floor caught her eye.  
  
Slipping her wand in her robe, she gently picked the picture up as if it were a priceless treasure. Sitting down on the bed once again, Hermione ran a gentle finger across her parent's waving hands.  
  
"Oh mum." she whispered quietly to the picture as a stray tear found it's way down her cheek. Silently tucking the photo in the pocket her wand resided, directly over her heart, she wiped away the tear and glanced at her reflection in the sleeping mirror. The same Hermione gazed back at her, just like the day before. Sighing heavily, Hermione started as the mirror said abruptly, "They are right you know lass, you are beautiful."  
  
Hermione gave a small smile and said her thanks, but the mirror continued. "That'll be why you're crying then?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, but closed it again when nothing came out. Taking a deep breath she tried again. "I'm just missing some people, that I loved very much. I just never realized how much I'd miss them until they were gone." Hermione's reflection was solemn as two more tears escaped.  
  
*******************  
  
As it was only 6:30 not many students would be up and about yet. Especially no one in Harry's dorm. Quietly padding up to the boy's dorm, she quickly opened the door and peeked inside. All of Harry's roommates were still snoring loudly as Hermione walked soundlessly through the room as she had done countless times. Harry had the curtains around his bed drawn tightly shut, but Hermione swiftly ducked behind them and cast a silencing charm on the enclosed area. Harry lay on his side with his back to her, and didn't move as she pulled back the covers and slipped into bed next to him.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked gruffly. He knew instinctively who it was, no one but Hermione had the audacity to sneak into the boys dorms, well at least while it was full of boys anyway.  
  
Hermione raised a finger and stroked it up and down his bear backed spine, and watched him shiver. She remained silent until he rolled over and pulled her to him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled into her still damp hair.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, but laid her head on his shoulder. Taking this as a sign she was listening, Harry took a deep breath and sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind right now. I haven't been getting too much sleep and I'm all twisted in knots. I went to your dorm thinking I could get some advice, and when I found you weren't there I was furious, and then I noticed you left your wand on your night stand." His voice was angry again when he said through clenched teeth, "Hermione how could you be so stupid? Never go anywhere without your wand."  
  
Harry sighed again and tightened his arms around Hermione protectively. " I was truly frightened Hermione." He said quietly. "Of all the things great in my life, you are the one of the things I couldn't bare to lose."  
  
Hermione raised a comforting hand to his jaw and smiled up into his worried face. "Oh Harry, you could never lose me, and I'm sorry. I never meant to frighten you. I too had a lot on my mind, and just had to get away for a moment." A small smile touched her lips when she said softly, "Besides whom else would I find that would willing teach me how to snog properly?"  
  
Harry smiled suddenly and laughed softly. "Yes I agree, you were so terrible at it, I don't think anyone else would have made the attempt!" Hermione heard the teasing lilt in his voice and smiled to herself. "Well the library didn't exactly stock books on it now did they? I could just see the title, "Snogging teachers 101."  
  
"Teachers?" Harry asked on a laugh. "Is that shelved next to ' 101 ways to annoy the Potion's Master?'"  
  
Hermione's face blushed scarlet, and was thankful of the dark that Harry couldn't see.  
  
Harry smiled as he pressed his lips to her hair, "I've really got to start going to the library with you. You find the most interesting books!"  
  
*****************************  
  
Taking the chair between the Headmaster and Lupin, Snape nodded his respect to each wizard and silently began filling his plate with his breakfast. But not before he noticed Lupin giving him a double take out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Good Morning Severus!"  
  
"Good Morning Headmaster, I trust you slept well?"  
  
The Headmaster smiled and assured him gravely that indeed he had.  
  
"About this morning.." Snape began uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm delighted Severus. Just try to be a bit more discreet." Said the headmaster casually as his clear blue eyes contained the laughter and amusement at the Potion Master's embarrassment.  
  
"Err so."Snape paused as he felt his ability to articulate leave him.  
  
The headmaster abandoned his breakfast completely as he sat back in his chair and tucked his hands within his robes.  
  
"Do I approve? Not entirely, but as the headmaster of this school, I'm bound to have issues with my Potion's Master and my Head Girl entangling themselves in a web of passion of lust." The headmaster's eyes twinkled merrily as color seemed to ebb its way into the potion master's otherwise pale face as he looked around to be positive no one had overheard.  
  
"But as I said before, discretion is advised."  
  
"But of course, headmaster." Snape said quietly as he stared at his breakfast. Dumbledore continued to stare at Snape as he stared at his eggs. Suddenly Snape's head snapped up as he scanned the great hall with an icy glare, a couple passing Hufflepuffs shivered in response and walked a little faster. Apparently not finding what he was looking for, the potion's master shoved his chair back with a curt 'excuse me' as he strode out of the hallway with several curious eyes following his retreating back, and a twinkling pair that could barely contain the amusement that was threatening to break free.  
  
"Oh Severus, you have it bad." The headmaster mumbled to himself, as a puzzled Lupin raised his head in question. The headmaster smiled as he waved a hand in a dismissing manner and asked after Snuffles.  
  
************************************************  
  
Snape spotted her sitting on a rock under the seclusion of trees near the lake, reading the book that resided in her lap. He didn't call out to her, but instead waited until he was mere inches from her back when he said quietly, "The headmaster was very disappointed when you did not appear for the morning meal."  
  
Hermione was so startled; the book flew out of her hands and into the air, and was caught neatly by the Potion's Master. Snape continued silkily why he inspected the title of the book in his hands, " I was of course obligated to make your excuses, but found that I could not think of any plausible reason as to why you should not be there."  
  
Silently handing the book back to Hermione he gave a wicked smile inwardly when he said, "The headmaster just didn't understand how you couldn't be hungry after engaging in such rigorous activities this morning. Alas, I again had no explanation." Snape watched with satisfaction as Hermione's face went pale, and then deep scarlet.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She said simply, and set the forgotten book down beside her on the rock, and tossed her long braid over her shoulder. Snape gave her a calculated stare, until she began to fidget under his steady gaze. "Have it your way, but the Headmaster insisted that I at least bring something in attempts to tempt you with."  
  
Hermione arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at his choice of words, than promptly blushed.  
  
Snape allowed a smile to touch his lips, before flicking his wrist, and conjuring a plate of fresh fruit that now resided on the cover of her book. Hermione could only stare.  
  
Snape sat down on the grass, pulling his robe around him just so, than reached up and pulled roughly on Hermione's ankle. Hermione gave a surprised shriek when she slipped off the rock and landed in an untidy heap next to Snape.  
  
Hermione glared up at the face of her Potion's master when she said heatedly, "You ought to be more careful Professor, the last time I lost my balance you ended up with a broken arm."  
  
Snape allowed the wicked smile to surface when he said, "Yes, but we are no where near the dungeon stairway, and you weigh a considerable amount less now."  
  
Hermione, who was straightening her robe, frowned and paused in her task as she turned to glare up at Snape. Her gaze never made it that far as he suddenly swooped and claimed her lips in a soft gentle kiss. Breaking the kiss Snape drew one finger gently down her cheek, "I told you not to do that." He said silkily.  
  
Hermione was dazed and breathless. It was a very soft kiss, but the sensation of her lips on his, and the presence of his body so close to her own was simply intoxicating. "Do what?" she asked softly.  
  
"Frown at me." He said simply before tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. Hermione's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Oh." She said stupidly.  
  
Snape smiled anyway and brought her hand to his lips before leaning back against the rock and tucking her hand into his.  
  
Hermione watched this in silence, and was startled when he said quietly,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Hermione blinked and then lowered her gaze to her hand resting in his lap.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was hoping we had passed the word game stage." Snape said coolly. "Whatever is bothering you seems to be significant enough that worry is clearly written on your face."  
  
Hermione raised her eyes back to his as a gentle breeze blew his hair back from his face. The only emotions ever displayed were hid expertly in the black onyx depths. Her eyes traced a path from his eyes, down his high cheekbones, and watched his nostrils flare with the blowing breeze, only to rest on his lips that curled into a sneer.  
  
"Seen Mr. Potter today have you?"  
  
The coldness of his voice sank through her revere. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
Snape leaned close to her, placing his face to hover over where her neck connected with her shoulder. Hermione's breath quickened as she tried to stay completely still. Snape inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled a hot breath through his mouth onto the exposed sensitive flesh of her neck. Hermione shivered in reaction.  
  
Snape repeated his action on the other side of her neck, as Hermione swallowed hard. Snape did not pull away, but raised his face to be level with Hermione's.  
  
"Mr. Potter." He said silkily. "His scent is all over you."  
  
Snape's breath blew gently on her lips as he spoke, but there was nothing gentle about the stare he was giving her. Hermione knew that this was just one of his intimidation tactics; and then thought how well it worked.  
  
"I saw Harry this morning."  
  
Snape raised an elegant eyebrow, "I hope you are planning to clarify that."  
  
Hermione scooted back a couple inches, only to have Snape follow her. "He was looking for me last night. He wanted to speak with me and I wasn't there. So he waited. All night, for me to return. And when I did, he was very angry with me."  
  
Snape allowed her some breathing room as he sat back against the rock. "Why was he angry?"  
  
"He was going on about listening to you, and staying in at night." Hermione shook her head in disbelief. That had to be one of the first times Harry had ever come close to agreeing with the potion's master.  
  
Hermione looked down at their clasped hands and back up at the man before her, her exact thoughts seemed to be mirrored in his eyes.  
  
" I still don't understand."  
  
Hermione really did not want to explain to the potion's master that she had went up to Harry's bed and laid in it with him. As platonic as is was, it always evoked the wrong impressions. Instead she interrupted him swiftly, and her cheeks burnt with the embarrassment of disrespect. "I'd forgotten my wand in my room. Harry was very upset about that as well."  
  
Snape's face never seemed to change expression. "You left the tower without your wand?" he asked incredulously. "How stupid are you girl?"  
  
Hermione dropped his hands quickly and brought her knees to her chest.  
  
"Apparently very." She said stonily.  
  
Snape however wasn't going to let the matter drop. "Do you realize the danger you had put yourself in to begin with?" He hissed at her. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"I wasn't! Alright?" she snapped at him. "I apparently haven't thought about much these past few days. And today the only thing on my mind is the arrival of my eviction notice."  
  
"Eviction notice? What are you going on about?" Snape asked bewildered.  
  
"Don't you care what Professor Dumbledore thinks? I could be expelled! Aren't you afraid of loosing your job?"  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed slightly, but simply said, "No."  
  
Hermione's expression was a mix of exasperation and frustration.  
  
"Is that what your worried about? Being expelled?"  
  
"Yes! Don't you get it? If I'm expelled I haven't anywhere to go." She said in a bare whisper.  
  
The Potion's master sighed as he drew her body close to his. "I don't care what the Headmaster thinks because he doesn't care himself. I have no secrets from him, and I'm not so ashamed of the things I do to make attempts to hide them from him. And I can't loose my job, because I haven't done any wrong. And neither have you."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears, "What? Snogging with a student isn't wrong?"  
  
Snape winced at her words but replied with, "Do you feel it's wrong?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but before she could a noisy blur of black and red ran by, leaving them unnoticed.  
  
The faint call of "Ginny!" could be heard in the distance. Standing quickly, Snape helped Hermione to her feet.  
  
"Ginny!" It was Harry. Hermione stepped out from the trees only to see Harry standing not so far away, and scanning the landscape running a worried hand through his hair. She put a hand to Snape's chest, and gently pushed him back into the shadow of the trees. Taking her hint, Snape leaned back against the trunk, and seemed to vanish from sight.  
  
Hermione covered the short distance in record time. "Harry?"  
  
If Harry was surprised to see Hermione outside instead of at breakfast, he didn't show it. Harry raised his eyes to hers and Hermione barely refrained from immediately reaching out to him. His face was pale despite the cold air, and raw with emotions, as sadness and despair clouded his emerald eyes.  
  
"Harry what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"I." Harry paused and looked away. Hermione gently touched a hand to his shoulder, and remained silent as Harry fought an internal battle. Finally raising his eyes to her face again, he said softly,  
  
"I broke up with Ginny."  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione and completely turned away from her look of surprise and confusion.  
  
"Harry." She whispered quietly.  
  
Harry rounded on her suddenly, his eyes green eyes were cold and his face taunt with anger as he said quietly, and "I suppose you want to know why?"  
  
Hermione was a little taken back by his ferocity, and slightly hurt at his words. But, she just shook her head in denial as she took a slow step back. "No Harry, I won't make that demand. If you want me to know, you'll tell me."  
  
Hermione watched the anger and coldness drain out of Harry's face as he realized and remembered those were the exact words he said to her after she and Ron decided to call it off. She than turned on her heel and started to walk back to the trees.  
  
"Hermione, .Hermione please don't go." Harry said quietly.  
  
Hermione paused in her retreat, but did not face him again.  
  
"I'm sorry; I'm just so confused. Please don't ask me to explain this just yet." Harry sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair again. "Please just.give me time."  
  
Hermione turned slightly and looked at Harry over her shoulder as he stared at the castle. Her heart suddenly ached for her friends. It was true that she and Ginny weren't as close as everyone held them in esteem to be, but she felt for her all the same. And Harry. Harry was her best friend no matter what the consequence. Through thick and thin they had proved their friendship to each other. Past all the lies and rumors that surrounded their friendship, it was resilient. But to see him hurt, and to be treated as a stranger, she suddenly knew what Harry had been talking about this morning. He was recalling the day Professor Snape had fetched her out of the rain, and how low he had felt when she had ignored his reasoning and pleas. Swallowing her tears of empathy and self-regret that had suddenly formed in her eyes, she nodded and began to walk away again when his voice reached her.  
  
"If you see Ginny. Just make sure she's all right. Please?"  
  
Hermione said nothing, but only nodded and headed towards the trees again.  
  
Snape had watched the conversation from his place under the protection of the tree's shadows. He was curious as to what was being said, but remained at his station until Hermione's return. Taking this time he began to reflect on what an old fool he for certain must be. He spent most of his time trying to teach these young dunderheads not to play with fire, and here he was jumping into the flames of hell for what reason? A Girl. And not just any girl, but a student. What in the name of Merlin is the matter with him? He indeed knew the repercussions of involvement of thwarting a fellow deatheater's plan were far beyond terrifying and made death by torture look peaceful. But something seemed to be pulling him to her. Something that was so, natural it couldn't be magic. It seemed only natural that he would protect her from harm, no matter what the cost.  
  
That particular thought struck a cord deep in the recesses of his heartstrings. He simply chose to ignore it and look up at the approaching footsteps. His heart began thudding against his chest as tears silently fell down her face. I'll kill that Potter boy myself if he has hurt her.  
  
Hermione's tears had spilled silently down her cheeks, and she made haste to wipe them away with the sleeves of her robe. But Snape was much quicker. Her raised wrists were caught gently in a tight grasp as he looked down at her face. She stared at his feet.  
  
"I don't suppose the answers are written on my boots."  
  
"What answers?" she mumbled as she avoided his piercing gaze.  
  
"The answer to my question that I feel is so obvious that I refuse to voice it."  
  
Hermione sniffed delicately as she said snappily, "Has anyone ever told you that you speak in riddles?"  
  
Snape hid the puzzlement that threatened to cross his face as he swallowed the familiarness of the statement.  
  
"No."  
  
Hermione gave her wrists an experimental tug and was surprised when he instantly let go. Snape settled himself back in his original spot of leaning against the tree trunk, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Harry and Ginny broke up."  
  
The eyebrow seemed if possible to climb a bit higher. "Stating the obvious is a new tactic of yours to avoid answering the question? I must say Hermione, how unoriginal of you." His tone was dry and his lip began to curl in a smirk.  
  
Hermione glared.  
  
Snape shifted his position and crossed his arms over his chest. "They broke up, so what? Potter has been thinking about it for at least a month now."  
  
Hermione who had sat abruptly on the ground, looked up in surprise. "You knew?"  
  
"I'm a Master of potions; I'm trained to notice everything. You really don't think I'm stupid enough to think Potter was really spending all that time in my classroom studying do you?"  
  
Hermione suddenly looked at the grass realizing he was insulted by her surprise. "I never said you were stupid."  
  
"Then don't imply it."  
  
Hermione swallowed suddenly and stood up. Standing there a bit awkwardly she ran to Snape when he opened his arms in invitation.  
  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest.  
  
"I know." He said as he folded her into his arms. The billowing lengths wrapped around her own, almost blending them together.  
  
Snape sighed and raised an eyebrow as he discovered his hand toying with her long braid. He was becoming entirely too attached to the girl before him. Inhaling sharply he could still detect the Potter boy on her clothes. The thought of anyone touching her was enough to enrage him completely. That was defiantly a sign that he was in deep. So Severus, what do you plan to do about it? Lock her away in her tower, or how about the dungeons perhaps? Ah yes, that would go over well I think. Snape felt like rolling his eyes at the inner monologue.  
  
He wanted to protect her from harm, not cause more, which seemed to be an all too familiar thought to himself. The closer he lets her near, the more danger she is in. He knew this. He knew that he should most likely stop seeking her out this very instant. But he couldn't. He couldn't deny the urge to hold her body close to his. He couldn't stop his lips from seeking her own. He had tasted heaven and was addicted.  
  
His hand had now toyed with the braid enough that her hair fell down her back in a silk curtain, covering his hands with its satin length. Gods she was beautiful. Looking down at her face that was buried in his shirtfront, a smile touched his lips as he was reminded of that night in the infirmary, "a goddess bathed in silver moon light."  
  
Snape was unaware he had said his musing aloud until Hermione had pulled back to look up at him.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Hermione hadn't really heard him as he had whispered into her hair. She also noted that the Potion's Master's face had closed up into the mask he wore again.  
  
" I said that perhaps you should be heading towards the castle. Classes begin in 20 minutes."  
  
She knew he was right; she should get a move on. But he was so warm, and he just felt so..safe. Hermione sighed and buried her face one more time into his chest before stepping away.  
  
***  
  
"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked timidly as Snape walked beside her with her hand tucked in his.  
  
"What about her?" Snape asked indifferently as his eyes scanned the landscape cautiously.  
  
"Shouldn't I at least look for her?"  
  
Snape thought for a moment and said tersely, "No."  
  
Hermione glared at his tone and was pulled abruptly into a hard and demanding kiss. Still a good distance away from the castle, she melted into his arms, and opened her mouth under the increasing pressure of his. Allowing his tongue to invade her mouth she whimpered as he pulled her roughly against his body. Suddenly the kiss turned gentle and soft, as if in apology. He still embraced her tightly, but rested his hands gently on her hips.  
  
Impulsively Hermione sank her hand deep into his hair and was rewarded with a low moan. With little encouragement, Hermione dueled his tongue with her own and was surprised when he allowed hers to enter his mouth. She tasted him for the first time, and it was exquisite. His hands that were resting firmly on her hips suddenly rose up to untangle her hands from his hair. Hermione frowned as he broke the kiss only to have them captured swiftly again, before he stepped back completely.  
  
Running a hand through his hair he smiled as he watched her straighten her robe.  
  
"Double Potions, Ravenclaw and Griffyndor. First period."  
  
"What?"  
  
Snape sighed. " I have 6th year Double Potions with Ravenclaw and Griffyndor, First period. Young Miss Weasley would not dare to miss my class. So there is no need to search for her."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So articulate." Snape commented dryly.  
  
Hermione looked away instead of glaring. A finger under her chin brought her face to face with the Potion's Master again.  
  
"You're learning." He whispered against her lips. But instead of kissing her properly he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. Hermione gasped as his tongue grazed her hand, all the while he never broke eye contact with her.  
  
"You should go on. This is all the further I dare."  
  
Taking his meaning Hermione nodded and silently as she walked towards the castle with her hair hanging down her back and blowing softly in the gentle breeze. 


	4. Chapters 18 to 22

Chapter 18*  
  
Draco paced the astronomy tower with growing impatience. Looking at his pocket watch again, he was startled as the door creaked open slowly.  
  
"Finally! What in bloody hell took you so long?" Draco snapped.  
  
The person that had entered shut the door quietly and leaned against the back of it staying in the shadows.  
  
With a quiet whispered draw that seemed hoarse from disuse said, "Impatient are we? Serves you right to have to wait for me, you've ruined my whole day by imposing yourself upon me."  
  
Draco shifted uncomfortably and replied, "I beg your pardon. I'm just frustrated. Did you.."  
  
"Did I read your makeshift plan and give it some thought? But of course I did or I wouldn't be here now to tell you how foolishly childish it is. Apparently you are a novice at such dealings and cannot be trusted to hold up your end of the deal." When Draco made to interrupt the shadowy figure continued, "I will of course take it under advisement and get back with you. Although I can't think as to why I would waste my time on pathetic life forms such as yourself."  
  
Draco stopped pacing and stared at the shadowy form. He swallowed hard and whispered, "What do you want?"  
  
Draco could almost see the victorious smile that spread across the visitors face, "You know what I want Malfoy. I've wanted it for 5 years. And this just shows how patient I can be. The question should be is this what you want? Are you prepared to sacrifice for this 'thing' you wish to obtain?"  
  
Draco ran his hand through his silver blonde hair as he sighed in frustration. Raising steady and confident eyes to the shadowy form he said through clenched teeth. " I want her, and I will have her. No matter what the sacrifice." Draco raised his hands to his robes and began unbuttoning them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione paused in the entrance of the castle as Harry and Ron exited the great hall. Harry's cheeks were flushed with anger as Ron looked as if he wore a stony pale mask. Hermione didn't dare call out to them. Standing twenty feet away she could see the tension thicken.  
  
Simply blending in with the throng of Hufflepuffs, Hermione was startled when a hand touched her shoulder.  
  
Giving a soft startled gasp, and reaching for her wand, she instantly felt silly, as Neville stood not a foot away. "Hello Neville."  
  
Neville gave a shy smile and blushed slightly, "Hi H-Hermione. Can I walk with you to your Arithmacy class? Ancient Runes is down the same corridor."  
  
Hermione smiled as Neville gave a paranoid glance over his shoulder as he trailed off and said politely, "Sure Neville."  
  
Neville gave a shaky smile as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead. Most of the walk was in silence as the chatter of the students was almost deafening. Upon reaching the 4th floor Neville put a hand on Hermione's elbow gaining her attention. "Um Hermione, you know about this weekends trip to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"No, I didn't." Hermione frowned at her lack of knowledge of apparently current events. "It's usually not till next Saturday, right?" Hermione asked quietly, how strange, they've never moved the dates before.  
  
Neville shove his hand in his pocket nervously as a group of 5th year Slythrins walked past.  
  
"I -I guess it's because of the Holiday season, you know. Christmas and all."  
  
"Ah yes of course. Christmas." Hermione swallowed as she had choked on the last word.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh yes, what were you saying Neville?" Hermione asked quickly hoping to chase away lonely thoughts.  
  
"I was just wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the book store to pick up my new potion's text?" he asked shakily as he shifted from one foot to another nervously.  
  
Hermione hid the smirk that threatened to touch her lips as she remembered the flaming engorging potion. "Sure Neville, it would be my pleasure."  
  
Neville blushed again. "Really? I-I mean, Thank you. Thank you very much. I- I'll see you then." Neville started back away into the almost deserted hallway  
  
Hermione offered a smile while inwardly rolling her eyes. "Okay sure Neville."  
  
"Ummph."  
  
"Most people master walking forward before they attempt to walk backwards Mr. Longbottom."  
  
Hermione dropped her hand from the handle of the Arithmacy classroom door as she heard the quiet silky voice.  
  
"Y-yes P-professor. I-I beg yo-your pardon."  
  
"Indeed, Mr. Longbottom." Snape snarled with obvious dislike.  
  
Hermione frowned as Neville dropped his books twice, and half stumbled and half ran down the hallway.  
  
Hermione raised her eyes to the potion master's only to find his staring angrily back at her.  
  
"You intimidate him purposely don't you?" Said quietly, in an almost accusing tone.  
  
Snape's answer was an elegantly arched eyebrow, and silence. His stare was unnerving and Hermione was the first to look away. Snape reached into the depths of his robes and pulled out her book she had abandoned earlier in favor of his presence. "Your book Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione cautiously took the book from his hand, and stole another glance up at his eyes. The anger smoldering within the onyx depths was enough to cause Hermione's breath to catch in her throat.  
  
"I trust you need not to be reminded of your detention Miss Granger."  
  
She was of course unable to say any more for he abruptly turned on his heel and stalked angrily down the empty corridor; his boot heels echoing against the stonewalls.  
  
Her only thoughts upon entering the Arithmacy classroom were how handsome he was, even when he's angry. Hermione had taken her seat and frowned again. Why was he angry?  
  
*********************************  
  
Skipping lunch in favor of going to the library, Hermione was most surprised to find Ginny Weasley there as well. The library was deserted as most students and Madam Pince were lunching as well. Ginny was alone sitting in an armchair by the fire, and apparently waiting for Hermione.  
  
"So there you are finally." Ginny said angrily.  
  
Hermione set her books down on a nearby table, and leaned against it cautiously. "Yes here I am. Were you looking for me Ginny?"  
  
"Apparently." Ginny snapped. Hermione could see Ginny's eyes were still red from crying, and her hair and robes were completely disheveled. Hermione's heart instantly sank.  
  
Sighing heavily she opened her arms in invitation to anything. "What is it then?" Hermione knew she sounded cold-hearted, but couldn't help it. It seemed to be the only way to get to the root of the issue.  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed angrily. "Is it true then?"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Is what true?"  
  
"Don't play stupid Hermione!" Ginny snapped.  
  
Hermione fumed. Nobody would ever understand how much she hated being called stupid. A Know-it-all, fine. A brainier was okay too. But being called stupid was just insulting.  
  
"Ginny either make your point or leave me alone. I know you are upset about Harry, but that's not a reason to insult me."  
  
"Why not? From what I understand you are the mastermind behind it all."  
  
Hermione was startled. "What? What are you going on about Ginny?"  
  
"You wanted Harry for yourself, so you talked him into breaking up with me."  
  
Hermione was dumbfounded to say the least. "Ginny, Have you lost your mind? Who in the hell have you been talking to? Harry is my best friend!"  
  
"So was Ron, but I didn't see you quibble over that fact when you were dating him."  
  
Hermione clenched her teeth, that was low. "Ginny, I won't stand here and let you insult me again. I'm only going to say this once, so you had better listen well. I have no desire for Harry Potter. I'm not in the least bit interested in dating him. Besides, I'm. involved with.someone else." Could she say that? Was she involved with professor Snape?  
  
"I don't believe you." Ginny said through puffy eyes that were already brimming with fresh tears.  
  
"I don't care if you believe me or not." Hermione said coldly as she picked up her bag and started towards the entrance.  
  
"Hermione! Please, don't leave me." Ginny sobbed.  
  
Hermione paused in her stride, and said stonily, "I can't find a reason to stay." She turned to find the red headed girl standing by the table she had just vacated.  
  
"I..I'm sorry. Hermione, I didn't mean those things. I just..I just wanted to talk with someone."  
  
Hermione set her bag on the nearest table and turned to face the younger girl.  
  
"What is it exactly that you want to talk about Ginny?"  
  
Ginny stood back a bit and wiped her face with a crumpled up tissue she held in her hand. "I'm sorry I was rude Hermione. I'm just an emotional mess." Ginny dropped back into the chair heavily and sighed.  
  
"I mean I thought Harry and I were in love. But as it turns out, I thought I was in love with Harry, and Harry was in love with someone else."  
  
Hermione frowned, but remained silent. Harry had never mentioned being in love with anyone before. Well, he had told her he loved her more than once, but it was a strict platonic sort of love.  
  
Ginny's frown deepened as Hermione's confusion became evident on her face. It was true Hermione and she weren't the closest of friends, but Ginny knew Hermione would never betray her. It wasn't the sort of person that would befriend Harry Potter.  
  
Both girls lost in their own thoughts, jumped as the latch of the library doors clicked shut. In the silence of the library, it sounded like a Fillibuster Firework. Hermione ran quickly to the door and opened it again, only to see a billowing robe disappear sharply around the corner. Oh yes, she was in serious trouble now.  
  
"Tell me who it is."  
  
"I'm sorry?" asked a bewildered Hermione as she sat down at her desk. She had only just stepped in the room to find the Potion's master pacing a rut in the stone floor. She looked up from her bag to find the Potion's master had stopped pacing and was glaring darkly at her.  
  
Snape's jaw tightened visibly, and he looked at the door she had left ajar. Chatter of passing Slythrins entered the stony silence that fell between the two. Hermione kept her eyes on his face the entire time, but jumped as the door slammed shut and the click of the lock sliding home. Hermione's only thought was 'He didn't even blink.' But he's responsible for it; I know he is, just like the times before. An idea seemed to be whispered into her ear, and she latched on to it at once. Hermione only entertained the idea for a moment as the Potion's Master advanced to her desk and placed a hand on either side of it.  
  
"You are involved with some one? Or did my ears deceive me?" he asked quietly.  
  
Ah, It was him. "I had no idea you were eavesdropping." Hermione said just as quietly.  
  
His look was thunderous, but his voice remained calm, "I can not be blamed for overhearing the conversation you and Miss Weasley were having, you should have made sure the library was empty."  
  
"Why were you there anyway?" Hermione asked before thinking. His glare was so cold she almost shivered in reaction. But silence was her only answer. She entertained the idea for a moment of telling him she was referring to him, but quickly decided against it.  
  
"I made it up. Only to emphasize my point to Ginny." Lied Hermione smoothly. Apparently not smoothly enough as he quirked an eyebrow and curled his lip into a sneer as he stood to his full height and folded his arms in his robes.  
  
"Really? Five points from Griffyndor for attempting to lie to a teacher, and another three for being terrible at it."  
  
Hermione fumed, but said nothing in return. No use denying it is there?  
  
"Want to try again?" he invited silkily, sneer still in place as he began to circle her desk like a vulture. "Oh but this time, try not to lie. Longbottom could do a better job."  
  
"Not that you'd give him opportunity." She muttered darkly. Strong fingers caught her chin and brought her face to meet his.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I said not that you'd give him the opportunity."  
  
Releasing her at once the Potion's master glared. "His new savior are you?"  
  
"No, I just try to be his friend."  
  
"How very touching. Allow me to assure you, I do not care for you fraternizing with your Griffyndor friends right under my nose." He said darkly as he continued to circle her desk.  
  
"Look, I didn't even know you were following me, and its just Neville." Hermione said sharply.  
  
He stopped in front of her again. "I do not give a damn who it is."  
  
"Is that why you are so angry? Because of Neville asking me to go to the bookshop with him?" With out waiting for his confirmation she continued on heatedly. "Well allow me to assure you Professor, it is not out of the ordinary for Neville to pair up with some one. Ever since the return of the Dark lord he almost wets himself in throngs of people. He's terrified."  
  
"Bully for him."  
  
"You sound like a spoilt child, honestly. Why is it that you loathe him so?" Hermione ignored the tone that rang disrespect in her mind.  
  
"It is not your place to question a Professor's likes and dislikes Miss Granger. However given your past impertinent behavior, I should not be surprised. There for I will answer your question. I simply do not trust him."  
  
Hermione blushed, but held his stare with steady eyes. Her gaze did not waiver until he began to circle her desk again. Finding the nerve somewhere in her body she found her voice and retorted with, "It is also not your place to question my likes and dislikes towards my Griffyndor friends. Now is it Professor?"  
  
Snape stopped circling somewhere behind her. She could feel his glare burning a hole through her back, but she was startled when his lips brushed her ear and he whispered, "Oh but it is Hermione." Hermione's breath quickened as his lips brushed the delicate skin on her ear with word. How is it the man can say her name and make it sound so incredibly sexy? Oh gods, did I just think that? Feeling his hands close over her shoulders and caress her arms gently, and his lips gently nipping at her earlobe, Hermione forgot to breathe.  
  
Snape moved from her ear and trailed tiny kisses down the sensitive flesh of her neck, while his hands moved to the front of her robe, and gently caressed her breasts through the lightweight material. Hermione whimpered and pressed herself back against his body, unable to touch any part of him, she gripped the edge of the desk tightly. Finding the spot where her collarbone met her neck, Snape began to nip at it with what seemed to be a pattern with his teeth than soothe it gently with his tongue. His hands that seemed to have a mind of their own found the clasp to her robe and were deftly unbuttoning her white blouse in search of the white lacy bra that shielded what they seemed to desire.  
  
"Oh Merlin." Hermione said breathlessly as his thumbs teased her already erect nipples through her bra.  
  
Snape smiled against her skin and swiveled the stool around to where he could easily lean her over the desk. Easing the robe and blouse of her shoulders, Snape's eyes caught the bright red mark on her collarbone where he left his stake of claim. Capturing her lips swiftly, his hands searched across her back for the clasp to her bra. Finding it at last, he plunged his tongue deep into the recesses of Hermione's mouth, causing her to whimper and arch towards his body while holding on to his shoulders for support. Hermione had been taught how to kiss, but what he was doing was just incredible. He was rewarded with another moan as Hermione's exposed breast brushed against the rough fabric of his robes. Quickly cupping her breasts into his hands, he smiled against her lips as he broke the kiss, and trailed nips with his teeth down the opposite side of her neck. He murmured against her skin, "It is going to be my place Hermione. I'll make sure of it."  
  
Hermione was lost, every touch made by the man in front of her seemed to send jolts of searing heat right to her core, causing her panties to drench themselves she was sure. Leaving a trail of moisture with his tongue from her collarbone to her breasts, Hermione arched her body towards his waiting mouth as he took one of her nipples inside to gently suckle. Hermione opened her mouth, but no sound came out as she through her head backing pleasure, and sank a hand deep into the Professors dark hair. Her hips seemed to know what they were doing as they began to gently rotate against the stool. That stopped instantly of course when a knock sounded at the door.  
  
Hermione groaned, while the Professor kissed his way back up her chest to her neck. "Just ignore it, they usually go away." He whispered against her lips, before catching them in a searing kiss.  
  
The knock sound against the door again, and this time was accompanied by a voice. "Professor Snape?"  
  
Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!! It was the Parkinson girl. Reluctantly, he released Hermione's lips, and rested his forehead against hers. "I can't ignore her."  
  
"Why not?" asked Hermione frustrated.  
  
"Politics." Snape murmured against her lips. Kissing her gently, he released and sighed heavily. Defiantly a swim in the lake for you, Severus.  
  
Hermione's brow furrowed as she began to shrug her blouse and robe back on to her shoulders. Snape attempted to help of course, but only made it more difficult as his hands seemed to brush every inch of sensitive skin, causing Hermione to gasp in pleasure.  
  
The knock came back more insistent. "PROFESSOR!"  
  
"A moment if you please Miss Parkinson!!!" he roared. Holding Hermione close he whispered his apologies in her ear, and secret promises. Hermione smiled as she raised her head, and caught his lips one more time before gathering her bag, and standing on shaky legs from the stool.  
  
Snape had strode over to the door, but paused to see Hermione bend and pick up the forgotten bra. Tucking it quickly into the sleeve of her robe, she walked calmly over to the door.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was standing on the other side of it, with a bit of parchment in her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor," she began, but paused as she laid eyes on Hermione. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
Snape arched an eyebrow as he looked down at the Slythrin prefect. "Only a detention Miss Parkinson. Now then, what is it that you wanted?" Hermione took this opportunity to slip away apparently unnoticed by the two Slythrins. Walking quickly up to her dorm, she was thankful Harry and Ron weren't in the common room. Deciding that a quick shower would be best, she began undressing, remembering to take the forgotten bra out of the sleeve of her robe. After she discarded her blouse, she caught a glimpse of her reflection and gasped in surprise. Suddenly thankful her mirror was asleep, she creeped closer to get a better look. On her collarbone, right next to her neck, she had tiny bite marks in the shape of SS.  
  
Snape sighed as Parkinson finally took her leave. Running a hand down his face he strode deftly to his office for his cloak, he definitely needed a walk. Opening the wardrobe, he frowned as only his invisibility cloak was inside.  
  
Ah yes. He had wrapped it around Hermione the night before. Hmmm. Hermione. When did it become Hermione instead of Miss Granger? Probably about the same time you began exploring her flesh with your tongue, Severus. His frown deepened.  
  
She was definitely getting too close to him, or he to her. Don't you mean she's starting to truly matter to you Severus? His frown finally deepened into the scowl he was famous for at this random thought as he closed the wardrobe. He really needed to start pushing her away.  
  
She's a student, Severus. You should have never allowed her to get that close to begin with!  
  
Snape suddenly felt disgusted. Familiar feelings of self-loathing and demons came back on a tidal wave. A teacher should only care so much, but your feelings seem to run deeper than that don't they Severus?  
  
Yes, they do.  
  
She never seemed to leave his thoughts. Hiding in his mind as he taught, and beneath his eyelids every time he closed them. Snape sighed in self- disgust.  
  
You really are getting soft Severus, at an alarming rate. You comfort her as she cries all over you, and then you comfort yourself by taking advantage of her grieving state!  
  
Yes, some protector you turned out to be.  
  
She's young, brilliant, and has her whole life ahead of her and you are contemplating stealing it all away from her! You share passionate kisses with the young girl and then mark her? How does this differ yourself from Malfoy's intentions for her?  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Snape frowned as his own voice echoed off the stonewalls. Shutting the office with a snap, he muttered his wards as he began walking at a rapid pace through the classroom, towards the front entrance, reciting the spell he would need to himself, encouraging his conscience to remain silent.  
  
He had found the spell he had been searching for in the library this afternoon in the restricted section. Just before her badly time conversation with Miss Weasley had taken place. Involved with someone indeed! And I wonder what that someone would say if they knew she had just been sharing kisses with the most hated teacher in school!  
  
Snape gritted his teeth in anger as he realized his own jealousy. A man of his age and jealous! He had to push her away from him. There must be another way to ensure her safety. If he could just get Hermi..Miss Granger to stick close to her friends sides. How could he do that? She always avoided him before. But that was before..  
  
Finding himself at the edge of the lake, he sighed and stripped off his teaching robe to dive in headfirst. Swimming a few laps and deftly avoiding the squid that had surfaced in indignation of having his territory invaded. Walking up the embankment, Snape snatched up his robe and headed back to the castle, with his mind racing.  
  
While crossing the courtyards, he felt eyes upon him; he turned suddenly to face the onlooker.  
  
Oh be still, my woeful heart. Snape thought, as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him and his heart thudded against his chest. A goddess stood above him, bathed in the silver light of the moon, gloriously naked and staring at him. As the goddess disappeared, Snape decided more effort was needed to rid himself of his once again damnable state.  
  
Stalking angrily towards the main entrance, he stopped dead in his tracks. Nodding his head in silent confirmation, he continued into the castle.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione stared at her reflection that stared back at her. Tentively running a finger over the initials, she willed herself to believe that they were actually there, on her skin. Crossing the room to her bed, she sat down absentmindedly, not hearing Crookshanks screech in protest as she landed on his tail.  
  
Hermione sat in an almost catatonic state until the mirror interrupted her rapid thoughts.  
  
"Hullo Love, going to shower are you? Better get a move on then."  
  
Hermione mechanically stood and crossed the room to the bath and finished undressing. Standing under the steaming jets of water, she allowed the first sob to wrench from her throat, and then a second. Before she knew it she was crying, for no apparent reason at all. This turned into laughter, then sudden silence. Taking care of the business she had stepped in the shower to do, she stepped out on to the soft rug in front of the shower. Naked and dripping wet, she crossed her room to the window, and pulled the drapes aside. Pushing the frosted windows open, Hermione raised her face to the moonlight as the cold winter wind chilled the droplets of water remaining on her flesh. Hermione basked in the silver light, before lowering her gaze to the courtyards.  
  
A familiar black outline made it's way from the lake to the main entrance in quick and purposeful strides. Hermione instinctively retreated a step in to the shadow of her window, and felt strangely silly for doing so. That was the man that had just been feasting upon her breast not an hour ago, and now she was feeling modest and shy? Hermione gave an inward shake of her head, and returned her attention back to the outline, only to find him stop suddenly in his retreat and turn to look up directly in her direction.  
  
Hermione's breath caught suddenly, and barely stopped herself from retreating yet another step into her shadow. On a sudden impulse, she stepped further into the moonlight, giving him a clear view of everything from head to toe, while not breaking eye contact with him. Before turning in her heel and shutting the windows behind her and making sure the latch was secure in its place. Pulling the drapes again, Hermione strode over to her closet and pulled on her school robe, and grabbed his cloak. Setting the cloak down only to use her wand on her hair, she instantly picked it up again and quietly stole down to the common room.  
  
***********  
  
Hermione entered his office without knocking or presentation, only to find the Potion's Master suspended from the levitating bar by his knees, doing vertical sit-ups. The moment she paused after she had opened the door, Snape opened his eyes before vaulting himself to the floor. He stood before her again in nothing but dark trousers, and a dark glare, with his hair dripping down his sweat slickened torso. This time she did not look away.  
  
"Stupid Girl! Do you have a death wish? I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE TOWER!!"  
  
Hermione ignored his indignant tone and matched his angry glare, as she carelessly tossed his cloak over a nearby chair.  
  
"Don't call me stupid! The question is Professor, what are you hiding?"  
  
Hermione watched as the Potion's Master's face went from angry fury, to a closed door with a sneer.  
  
Snape's eyes suddenly became hooded as he said inwardly to himself, more than you know Hermione.  
  
"You dare to risk your own safety to come down here to ask me what I'm hiding? You wouldn't merit that as being stupid?"  
  
"NO! I wouldn't! I'd merit that as being royally pissed off! How could I be risking my safety if I don't even know what the threat is? Is there really a threat for me? If so, how do you know what it is? Do you know the nature of it's content? Are you part of it? Is this some big conspiracy? Blind the girl with passion before you make your move? If so, I'd have to say foul on your strategy. You could bind me and gag me and get more of a response. Or maybe you just get a kick out of giving me an insuperiority complex?"  
  
"Are you quite finished?" If Hermione hadn't been so angry, she might have noticed the warning signs of Snape's suppressed rage that was surfacing at a rapid pace.  
  
"NO! I belong to nobody. I don't owe a thing to anyone. I will not be branded like cattle!" Stated Hermione indignantly.  
  
"Cattle? But don't you know that is exactly what you are? You don't matter. Not really. In the end you'll find that you were nothing more than a waste of space and oxygen. A pawn if you will. One of the first to be sacrificed. The end doesn't always justify the means, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione's angry seemed to melt away under the dangerous tone of his voice.  
  
"Take your parents for example, they needn't have been bothered if it hadn't been for you." Snape watched Hermione's carefully guarded reaction to his words, and leaned back against the desk with his arms crossed over his bare chest.  
  
"That wasn't my fault." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Oh but it was Miss Granger. They would have gone on living their lives day after day until some deity put them out of their misery. Luckily enough for them, you helped that come along sooner than expected didn't you? Now, now they're blissfully unaware of over half the world around them. Happy within their own little world now. Yes Miss Granger. The world without you."  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed as he watched this sink in. "So here you are now, alone in the world, with no one to love you."  
  
"H-harry.."  
  
"Ah yes the famous Mr. Potter. Poor sap doesn't know what love is. Swore to himself it was all just a stage. Nothing really mattered but the Weasley girl, and how he loved her. Than he realized he didn't, and that he was with the wrong one. Yes. I can see where you think Potter would Love you. And don't even mention Weasley, he's worse than Potter."  
  
Hermione felt as if he had just hit her in the stomach with a baseball bat. "Wwwhy.."  
  
"Why? Because the sooner you realize that you are alone in this world the better off you'll be Hermione. You claim that you belong and owe nothing to anyone, than you had better start practicing what you preach." He snapped harshly at her.  
  
Snape stared down coldly at the defiant girl before him and felt his heart begin to crack for reasons even he couldn't fathom.  
  
"You don't know me. You don't know anything about me." Hermione stated indignantly.  
  
"You are correct, but it doesn't really matter." He sneered at her. "Run back and hide in your tower you stupid girl, I've had enough of your antics this evening." Snape began to turn his back to her, when Hermione's voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"I'M NOT STUPID." Her voice was quiet and laced with silk that seemed to reek of danger. Snape found it very surprising and very pleasing.  
  
Hermione herself turned to leave and felt his hand on her shoulder; his palm covered his initials that were nipped into her skin, and lay just beneath the thin material of her robe.  
  
The hand gripped her shoulder, spun her around, and held firmly with her back against the door.  
  
Hermione could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke quietly, his voice laced with silk.  
  
"Do I frighten you Hermione?"  
  
Hermione stared into his eyes, breathlessly. For the first time, she realized that she was in fact terrified of the man before her. Not just because he was her professor, but because of the things she didn't know about him. Her voice trembled slightly, as he stood not an inch away from her as she answered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lots of reasons." She spit out foolishly.  
  
"Enlighten me." His voice was still pure silk.  
  
Hermione remained silent, as she was the first to look away. Hooking a long tapered finger under her chin, Snape brought her face back around to his.  
  
"What do you see when you look into my eyes Hermione?"  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"Then Look!" he commanded harshly.  
  
Hermione raised her eyes to his. Terrified, she did look into the opacity of his eyes.  
  
"I-I see blackness." She whispered.  
  
"Look deeper." His voice had lost the silk, but still remained gruff.  
  
Hermione blinked, and looked. Instead of looking into dark onyx pools as she was used to, She found herself staring into an almost reflective glass.  
  
"I see.nothing. I only see myself."  
  
"And what is it that is different about yourself."  
  
Hermione looked again. It was seemingly forever, or perhaps only a few seconds before she gasped at the sight she did see.  
  
"Tell me. What do you see?" He whispered softly.  
  
"When I look into your eyes, I see myself staring back. Exactly how I am."  
  
"And that Hermione is exactly how I see you. Exactly how you are. That is the kind of person I think you are."  
  
Hermione frowned as her fear of him was once again forgotten. "You only see me as I am?"  
  
"Why do you think I would see you any differently?"  
  
"Victor."  
  
"I am not Victor Krum." Snape interrupted.  
  
Hermione glared at him, and almost smiled as he took a step towards her and stopped himself.  
  
Snape took a deep breath. " I am not an adolescent, Hermione. I am a man, and not a very pleasant one at that. But that point in fact is something that you cannot change about me. I will never be a pleasant person. I will never be a love sick puppy at your beck and call." As he said those words, his lips curled in a sneer. "It would do you a tremendous amount of good to hold no pretences about the man I am. What you see before you is what you get."  
  
"And that's all I want."  
  
Snape stared down into cinnamon colored eyes that only seemed to reflect back the same intense stare.  
  
"You don't know what you want." He said harshly, biting off every word.  
  
The stare went from intense to defiant as Hermione's eyes narrowed.  
  
"And I suppose you are going to enlighten me with your wisdom on what it is I truly want." Hermione sneered.  
  
Surprised at her audacity yet pleased as well, Snape's grip tightened on her shoulders, "You dare to mock me?" He whispered dangerously.  
  
Hermione could see the danger in his eyes, and felt a perverse thrill of excitement at the thought of snapping his control. Shrugging his grip off her shoulders, Hermione raised her chin in her defiance and said,  
  
"Of course not. Who would I be to attempt to defy the terrifying Potion's Master? I'm no one after all, just a waste of space and oxygen. I don't matter, not really. I'm just a pawn in this game called life. But I assure you Professor; I won't be the first to be sacrificed. No, they'll keep me around."  
  
Snape's glare was heated as she baited him. "Why should they?"  
  
"I keep no pretenses about the man that you are. Why should I assume that they should be any different?" Hermione watched as the anger stretched into a glittering sort rage.  
  
"You don't have a clue as to what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't I? Tell me Professor; do you think that Draco would keep me as his own personal whore? Or share?"  
  
"Shut up." Was whispered.  
  
Hermione either didn't hear it or pretended not to as she said, "How do you think Draco would see me."  
  
Hermione never finished her sentence as she was not too gently hauled into the arms of her Professor, and held tightly against the almost heaving chest.  
  
"He will never have the opportunity." He whispered into her ear, as his arms seemingly tightened. Hermione felt as if her ribs were about to crack, but didn't care in the least. Gods she couldn't believe how much she wanted him. Actually want didn't even begin to describe the alien feelings that were coursing through her veins. Her blood began boiling with raw need as he bent his head down and began nuzzling his nose in her hair.  
  
Under her ear, she could hear the pounding of his heart slow, as his rage began to ebb away.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath as his grip on her ribcage lessened, and regretted it instantly. Bringing one of his hands up to crook a finger under her chin and raise her eyes to his, the other buried itself deep into the silken mass that was her hair. Having done nothing but drying it and untangling it with the use of her wand, it cascaded down her back. Pulling her closer, Snape bent his head and gently kissed her lips, not once, but twice. Hermione noticed for the first time, he kisses with his eyes open. Feeling a bit off, as she was just arguing with the man not minutes ago, Hermione forgot to return the kiss. But she did not forget the next time as he pulled her roughly against his body and pressed his mouth to hers in an almost bruising fashion. Hermione only pushed back until she could taste the coppery taste of blood. Snape pulled back and she saw that the blood was his. A cut from his lip, created by her teeth or his own she did not know.  
  
He did not smile down at her softly as she wished he would have, but instead released her from his arms.  
  
"You should go." He said quietly as he stepped away from her and leaned back against his desk.  
  
"What if I don't want too?"  
  
"I didn't ask what you wanted, so it doesn't matter." He said harshly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Hermione noticed now for the first time, the scars that covered his hairless chest and arms were many and deep. He felt her gaze drift to his shoulder and it twitched almost self- consciously. The scars had been magically reduced to merely stars of scar tissue on his flesh, nothing like the horror that it had been.  
  
Stepping back to him, Hermione raised her fingers and gently traced each imperfection, and ignored the glare that was directed straight at her. Glancing at him, to make sure he was paying attention, Hermione lowered her lips to kiss and caress each star. An involuntarily shiver ran down Snape's spine as her lips caressed his skin. Raising her face back to his, he captured her lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. Snape framed her face between his hands as he said raggedly,  
  
"Walk away from me Hermione. Walk away now."  
  
Hermione stared into the potion Master's dark eyes defiantly. "No."  
  
"Damn Griffyndors."  
  
"Shut up." Hermione said flatly as she pressed her body closer to his and captured his lips in a kiss of her own. Running her tongue along the seam of his lips, she was delighted as he allowed entrance by opening his mouth. Hermione gently explored his mouth, and took nibbling bites at his lips before he released a growl and sank his hands back into her hair, holding her as his mouth ravaged hers mercilessly. Coming up for air, Hermione took advantage and began tracing his smooth jaw line, and the strong column of his neck with her tongue. He gasped as she began nibbling on his Adams apple.  
  
Hermione left a trail of kisses from his neck to his ear and brushed his long hair aside as she whispered into his ear, "Please Professor, I need you."  
  
Snape's heart began to pound as her words penetrated his mind. This is the only way. He pulled her back gently, and said quietly, "Do you know what you're asking?"  
  
Hermione's eyes glittered with desire as she nodded, much to his delight and horror.  
  
Dear gods, forgive me.  
  
Capturing her lips one more time, he whispered raggedly,  
  
"We should retreat to somewhere more appropriate."  
  
Hermione's groan in protest was promptly ignored as Snape lifted her into his arms; much like the day he had carried her in from the rain. Instead of proceeding, Snape stood stock-still.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked in confusion.  
  
"What are you wearing beneath your robe?" Snape asked as his fingers once again brushed smooth skin just above her knee.  
  
Hermione blushed, "Nothing." She said with a note of uncertainty.  
  
Snape raised his eyebrow as he looked at the beautiful creature in his arms. "Nothing?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and buried it in the strong column of his neck, and barely heard the whispered, "Dear Merlin" that was uttered by an intensely befuddled potion's master.  
  
Hermione recognized the room that Snape stepped into as the same one he had pinned her against the wall and forced her to face the truth about her parents. Feeling his heated gaze upon her, Hermione turned her eyes back to him and very slowly slid her body down to the front of his.  
  
She marveled at his iron fisted control, as his face remained impassive as he let his arms fall to his sides and stared down at her. Lowering her gaze, she came face to face with his well-toned pectorals and placed a kiss on the smooth pale skin between them. Earning nothing more than a twitch from the hardness that was pressed against her belly. Running her hands over his flat nipples, and down his the flat smooth plain of his abdomen and ribcage, she felt her heart leap as he inhaled sharply through clenched teeth. Her exploration finally reaching his navel, and ending at the waistband of his trousers only then did she raise her eyes and ask her question.  
  
"Why."  
  
Anticipating her question before she could allow her mouth to form the words he cut her off. "Repeated exposure to the curaticus curse." His voice was hard, and almost invited her pity, but received none much to his relief. He watched as some of the sparkle drop from her eyes, before she nodded her head in understanding. Apparently she had read about that.  
  
Snape felt as if he was being tortured with her feather light touches and gentle caresses as she explored his body. He promptly ignored the ache that was begging to be touched, and concentrated on the curiosity that seemed to line her face. He willed his hands not to touch, and stomped the strong desire to cease this gentle torture, for he'd seen that look before in his classroom, and knew it would not be satisfied easily. Damn but this torture felt like heaven.  
  
Hermione felt his body tense as she began to ask her question, and wasn't surprised as he had anticipated it. Most men of his age would be covered in thick body hair on their chest and arms, and sometimes even their back. But as Hermione ran her hands up the taut muscles of back, she reveled in the feel of smooth skin. It was seemingly very erotic. Her hands finally reached his shoulders as she pulled them toward her and raised herself up to kiss his lips. Meeting her halfway, Hermione smiled as his hair brushed her face and he sealed his lips to hers as he wrapped his arms around her and carried her against his body through a door way and into a darkened room.  
  
A fire lit automatically in a grate as Snape entered the room. Crossing its length swiftly, Hermione felt soft satin against the exposed skin of her arms and legs as he laid her down. Stretching she smiled as Snape had leaned up again to take in the view. Hermione turned her head slightly, and saw black satin sheets, and.. nothing. The stone floor could be seen under the sheets, about three feet in between. Hermione could feel something soft under her back, turning her gaze back to the man who had now leaned down and was above her and his smirk.  
  
"Trust me. It's there." He whispered before kissing her again. Placing a hand on his forearm, she was shocked as he jerked back from her touch. Confused she looked at his arm and saw the faded outline of the Dark Mark just beneath her fingers. Looking back up at him, she closed her fingers around it and said quietly, "I don't care."  
  
"You should. Very much." His voice and stare were as hard as the stone that lined the walls around them.  
  
"I don't." she whispered against his lips as she pulled him down to her.  
  
Losing himself in her lust and acceptance, Snape balanced most of his weight on his elbows as he covered her body with his, and gently separating her thighs with one of his own.  
  
Capturing her lips in a hungry kiss, Hermione gasped against his mouth as the weight of Snape's thigh pressed against her womanhood.  
  
The potion's master's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as the found the clasps of Hermione's robe and the breasts they had became familiar with. Slowly breaking the kiss, Snape drug his teeth down the sensitive flesh of her neck and to the point of their destination as they fastened on to the hardened nipple.  
  
Hermione cried out in pleasure and pain as Snape began sucking her nippled hard into his mouth, while pinching the other between his fingers. Gently he freed the nipple from his mouth and began to lavish it with his tongue and small kisses before giving the same treatment to its twin.  
  
Hermione pulled on his hair when she could stand no more and brought his face back up to hers and kissed him hard as she hooked one leg around his slender hips in hopes of more pressure that felt so good. Snape knew what she was doing and smiled against her mouth.  
  
"Time enough for that later. Remember patience is a virtue." He said as he threw her leg off with a sharp movement of his hips. Taking an apparent keen interest in the pale flesh of her ear and neck, Snape ignored the almost pouting and disappointed look from Hermione.  
  
You're one to speak of virtues alright! Virtue, morals.you have none Severus Snape! Snape told the voice that sounded oddly like Sirius Blacks to go to hell and save him a seat till he gets there.  
  
Snape worked his way slowly down her neck with his tounge and paused as gently trace his own initials with his fingertips and lowered his lips back to her flesh. Between kisses he silently whispered the spell against her skin, before rising to his knees that he situated on either side of hers. Raising his eyes to hers, he took in the view before him.  
  
Her hair lay spread out like a silken fan, contrasting brightly against the black sheets. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, a faint blush stained her cheek bones as her eyes glittered with passion. Her breasts were full pale globes, with dusty rose nipples that stood proudly begging for more of his attentions. Her robe lay open, blending in with the sheets, and outlining her pale naked flesh to perfection.  
  
A more beautiful goddess he had yet to find.  
  
His heart thumped against his chest. Gently he drew a finger down her face, and her neck and brought it to rest over his initials. And whispered quietly, "You are so beautiful."  
  
Hermione caught the hand swiftly, and brought it back and held it against her face. "Make love to me." She whispered back. Snape held her gaze, but remained silent. Gods. She doesn't know what she's asking. Tell her no, Severus. Tell her NO. NOW!  
  
Snape made no effort to move his lips, or to push her hand away as it rested on his clothed covered thigh as she raised herself up to look into his eyes. She opened her mouth slightly in surprise as her nipples, brushed his own naked skin. Snape continued to stare down at her as she put one hand to the back of his neck and brought his face down for a kiss. Snape's mouth did not move under hers until her hand that had rested on his thigh found its way to cup and massage his hardness thorough his trousers. Snape's hand shot out and grasped her wrist in a vice like manner. Pulling back and breaking the kiss, Hermione smirked as the Potion's master was breathing rather heavily. Twisting her wrist away from his grasp, she introduced her hand to the fastening of his trousers and held his gaze as she slowly freed his erection.  
  
Snape almost sighed in pleasure at the feeling of being freed from his tight constriction of his trousers, but at the same time wanted to shake his head in dismay at his lack of will power.  
  
A fresh blush stained Hermione's cheeks, as she stared at the fascination before her. Gently she, brushed her fingers over the head where a drop of pearly white precum leaked on to her fingertips. Feeling bold, she grasped his length lightly and began long feather light strokes up and down his cock. The flesh was hot, but soft like velvet. Hermione was surprised to find that she liked to watch the pleasure contort over Snape's face with each stroke of her hand.  
  
Snape gritted his teeth as he couldn't keep from growling his pleasure. Feeling the tension begin to build, he clasped both her hands with in his own and pushed her back on to the sheets with her hands trapped in his above her head.  
  
"That's not a good idea." He growled into her ear, as he tried to control himself and concentrate on anything else but the naked body of a woman lying beneath him.  
  
"But I like it." Hermione said and tried to hide her smile as she felt his cock twitch in appreciation to her comment against her belly.  
  
Snape made a sound of desperation against her ear as he crawled backwards to the side of the bed and stood. Hermione had left her hands above her head, and unabashedly watched as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his trouser and let them fall to the floor. Not giving Hermione enough time to get a proper view, he put one knee back on the bed and gently spread her legs with his hands. Hermione lay still as he gently caressed her ankles and calves, and squirmed a bit as his hands explored her thighs. With her legs spread, Snape had a full view of the dark brown curls that shielded her virginity. A bit embarrassed, Hermione tried to pull her legs back together, only to have the Potion's Master raise his eyes to hers.  
  
"Am I the first to see you like this?" he asked gently. His gaze was hot and almost penetrating. "Yes." Fell off her lips before she even realized the question. Leaning forward, Snape captured her lips in a soft kiss that turned into a tongue twisting ravage of her mouth. Going back down her body, he gave each breast a quick kiss and a flick of his tongue, before dipping it inside her navel. When his face reached her curls, he looked up at her before backing off the bed and on to the floor on his knees. Pulling her to him, Snape then rested both of her knees on his shoulders. Hermione instantly froze as two of his fingers parted her nether lips and almost screamed at the first flick of his tongue against her clitoris, followed by several others.  
  
"Did you like that?" He asked sarcastically as her hips bucked into the air.  
  
Hermione reached for him, to pull his mouth back to her, but he had cleverly put his self out of her grasp. Grasping the robe beneath her, she cried out as his tongue bathed the outside edges of her slit, tasting the juices that leaked out slowly before returning to the small nub it seemed to favor.  
  
Snape smiled to himself as he thought, paybacks are hell aren't they Hermione? Teasing me with soft kisses and gentle caresses that only seem to turn me on more? His cock twitched again, he was unsure if it was his own sadistic thoughts or the sounds and writhing of the body beneath his mouth. Feeling her body began to tense, he reluctantly gave her clitoris one last kiss, before quickly raising himself to look down at her.  
  
Hermione bucked her hips in frustration, "Please!" She wasn't even positive what she was begging for, but knew that he had to be the one to fulfill her request.  
  
"Hermione, open your eyes and look at me."  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth, but opened her eyes to the fathomless dark tunnels of the man poised above her.  
  
"Tell me this is what you want." Snape whispered harshly between ragged breaths. He had to know for certain. Gods what was he doing?  
  
"Yes, I want.." Hermione gasped as Snape thrust his erection against the apex of her thighs.  
  
"Not just this Hermione, but this." he brought one of her hands to his face, "And this." He moved her hand from his face to cover his heart. Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion, but she spoke as clear as lust and frustration would allow her when she said, "I want all of you."  
  
Snape released the breath he had been holding and brought her hand to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss before he leaned down to claim the mouth he had come to adore. Against her lips he whispered, "Forgive me." Before thrusting deeply inside her.  
  
Hermione's body tensed against his, but never broke away from his mouth. Pain invaded her passion-clouded mind, but strangely not only from his invasion, but also from her shoulder. The Potion's Master stared down at her from above, and gently ended the kiss. Hermione didn't realize she was crying till Snape began placing kisses on her cheeks and her neck where the tears had fallen, and his hair seemed to brush her skin in a gentle caress. As he slowly moved down her neck to her shoulders, he began to slowly slide out of her, only to thrust gently in again. Hermione grasped his shoulders in surprise and released a soft moan as the pain had faded to something much more pleasurable. Snape brought his face back up to hover above her own. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as a thin sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked in a seemingly strained whisper.  
  
"Do it again." She whispered quietly.  
  
Taking her meaning, Snape again pulled out slowly and back in to the hilt while never moving his gaze from hers. But released a low hiss from the pleasure he gained.  
  
"I like that." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm glad." He whispered back to her and then claimed her mouth hungrily. Primal instincts claimed any thoughts Snape might have had in his head as he began to piston his hips, thrusting himself out and back into her elicit heat. Snape released a moan as she began to raise her hips against his thrusts, and wrap her legs around his waist taking him deeper inside her.  
  
"Oh gods Hermione." Snape grounded out.  
  
Hermione couldn't suppress the need to hold him as close as possible; she couldn't suppress the desire to want to meld their bodies together. Hermione cried out in passion as Snape began to mercilessly pound himself into her.  
  
Snape's teeth were on edge, as he couldn't take his eyes of his lover. Ecstasy dripped from every pore on his lover's face, as her hips met his every thrust. Seeing the wonder in her eyes as her release was climaxing, he held her tightly as she screamed his name, before muttering a short spell and pushing himself over the edge he had held on to for too long.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hermione stretched languidly as she awoke, and grimaced as a bit of soreness swept through her lower body.  
  
She turned her head to see Snape lying flat on his stomach, and his face turned in the opposite direction. Now that's flattery for you, Hermione thought self-consciously. Feeling a bit lonely and cold, she wrapped one of the black sheets around her naked body, and silently climbed out of the bed of nothingness. Her feet moved soundlessly on the cold stone floor, as she neared the fireplace thinking to stoke the fire. Suddenly the bedroom door slammed shut, and the fire roared back to life as Hermione jumped two feet.  
  
"Where are you going?" came an angry voice from the bed.  
  
Hermione dragged her eyes from the fire, only to turn and find a very naked, and very furious Snape staring at her from the bed. His black eyes glittered darkly in the firelight.  
  
"I was cold, I was just going to stoke the fire." Hermione said cautiously.  
  
"You weren't going to leave?" Asked Snape softly as his voice lost the angry edge.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" she asked quietly. Snape could see the rejection on her face.  
  
"No. Come back to bed."  
  
Hermione's feet were becoming numb from the cold floor, slid soundlessly back into bed leaving a good foot between their bodies. Snape who was having none of that pulled her roughly to him and cradled her in his arms. Hermione buried her face in the crook of his neck as he brushed his lips against her temple. As her body began to relax against his, she felt a question rising in her throat that she knew would not be put off any longer.  
  
"Professor?" Her lips gently caressed the sensitive skin on his neck, sending sparks of pleasure through his body.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Hermione felt the vibrations of his voice under her cheek, and attempted to bury her face completely when she asked, "Did I please you professor?"  
  
Snape said nothing for a moment as he swallowed his shock. Did she please me? How could she not have? The way she returned his hot kisses, how she matched his hips thrust for thrust, how she screamed his name in pleasure and clung to him in wonder as she found release? Oh my yes did she ever please him. Feeling her body tense in his arms he broke out of his revere quickly.  
  
"Oh yes Hermione. You most certainly pleased me." He whispered against her ear.  
  
Obviously having satisfied her curiosity, Snape lay still and held her as she drifted off again.  
  
Only when he was positive she was asleep did he sigh heavily and allow the thoughts of guilt take over his mind again. It wasn't supposed to go this far. He let his forearm fall over his eyes in concentration as her thoughts were beginning to invade his mind. The link had now been consecrated. It could now never be severed. Damn, damn, damn! What the devil were you thinking Severus? You knew the consequences of the spell! How could you let it go this far? She had given herself to you, trusted you and how do you repay her?  
  
She will never forgive me. 


	5. Chapters 23 to 27

*I own none of these characters. This installment should put the rest of you up to date with the whisper readers. This is as far as the story has progressed. I have not written anymore as of this time. Jasey Cane  
  
Hermione awoke to the shiver that danced down her spine, and opened her eyes as she rolled on to her side to look up into the face of her lover. Severus Snape, Potion Master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry stared back at her steadily. He was lying on his side, next to her with his arm to prop him up. His dark eyes roved over her body in a gentle caress, and a small smile touched his lips fleetingly as he drew a gentle finger down her cheek.  
  
Hermione attempted to do the same, but was fiercely annoyed with herself when her eyes went from the intense face, down his pale chest, and she blushed as her gaze reached the slender yet muscular hips that the black satin sheet hung dangerously low upon. Hoping he hadn't noticed, Hermione close the distance between them quickly and hid her blushing cheeks against his chest. She did not see his soft smile of amusement.  
  
Hermione felt the shiver again as his fingers trailed absentmindedly down her naked back and back up again. She released a small sigh of contentment at the thought of how she could definitely get used to that, and the hand stopped abruptly.  
  
"You should be going."  
  
Looking up at him questionly, he only answered with a quiet, "It wouldn't do for someone to find you here." With that, Snape turned away, and quickly rose from the bed. Hermione was left feeling rather empty, but said nothing as she followed suit and gathered her carelessly thrown clothing. Snape sat in an armchair near the fire and watched quietly. Hermione attempted to ignore the fact he was stark naked, and the fact his face was expressionless. Buttoning her robe, she looked upon her Professor to find that she had lost his attention to the fire that still blazed in the hearth.  
  
Feeling hurt and slightly objected, Hermione exited his chambers quietly and made it to the great hall before the first tear slid down her cheek. At once she questioned herself as to why she was crying. He gave her what she wanted, and took what he wanted in return. What more did she want? Him to suddenly claim his undying love and affection for her? And what precisely would that prove? Hermione stopped in midstride as the answer came almost instantly. That she wouldn't be alone. Shaking her head at her own naivety she quickly made her way to Griffyndor tower, her tears in check and her heart pushed aside.  
  
Snape's expression gave nothing away as he sat unmoving in the chair and listened to her inner turmoil as if it was his own. He covered his eyes with one hand as his hair fell forward to cover his face. In his mind he could feel her loneliness and anxiety, but in his chest he could feel the heartache. He briefly wondered if it was hers or his own.  
  
Hermione stole quietly through the deserted common room, and straight up to her solitary room. Mechanically stripping out of her robes, she allowed the hot water to cascade down her body mercilessly. With one hand supporting her hand against the shower wall, she slid her back down the cold tile, as the steamy shower began to heat up. Pulling her knees to her chest she let her heart wail out the words it longed to know the answer to.  
  
"Why can't you love me?"  
  
The words were whisper soft, and barely audible above the hiss of the shower, but they were heard all the same.  
  
##############################################################  
  
Snape remained in the chair long after she had left his chambers without so much as a word. He could feel her inside his head, and sighed audibly at the emotions running rampant. It would take a while before he would be able to sort and categorize her in his mind. He sat back and crossed his naked legs and flicked a wrist at the fire that had died hours before, and watched it roar back to life. His eyes fell to his arm and the black brand that marred his flesh.  
  
Long before he had started Hogwarts, he knew he was different. Perhaps not all that different, but his magic was unique to say the least. His father had spent countless hours teaching him to withhold it, to focus it properly. To stay in control. Control. How odd that sounds now. Fingers brushed gently of the dark mark. Out loud to the silent room he said, "I would Hermione. I would love you for all eternity, I would never hear your heart break, and I would never see you cry a single tear. But I just don't deserve you." Eyes stinging, and another sigh Snape ran his hand down his face. "But I will protect you. I will keep you safe."  
  
"That sounds like something that needs to be said to a certain young lady, not an empty room."  
  
Snape opened his eyes at the sound of his father's voice, but did not move from his chair.  
  
Dumbledore stood in the doorway of his bedroom, dressed in a long purple robe with gold glittered stars dancing about the hem. Snape said nothing and returned is gaze to the fire.  
  
Nodding his head in silent understanding, Dumbledore said softly, "When you have a moment Severus, I request your presence in my office." With out awaiting consent or acknowledgement Dumbledore quietly exited the chamber.  
  
Snape continued to stare at the fire until his mask fell into place and he scowled heavily at the fire before pushing himself out of the chair and headed towards the showering room.  
  
Snape made his way silently through the castle and up to the headmaster's office.  
  
Without introduction, Snape opened the door quietly and shut it behind him.  
  
"Ah yes, Good Morning Severus." Dumbledore said cheerily from behind his desk.  
  
Snape replied with a brief nod, and said nothing in return.  
  
"I was in high hopes of you accompanying the students today to Hogsmeade. Minerva had to opt out with a singular hope that you would take her place." Dumbledore's expression was grave but his eyes positively danced.  
  
Snape's black eyes narrowed in suspicion. Arching an eyebrow Snape gave a nod again and noticed a furry tail that was twitching lazily on the floor beneath one of the chairs that were arranged in front of the Headmaster desk. Looking into his father's eyes he said stoically, "Please give Minerva my regards and undying gratitude that of all the staff she selected me to do her dirty work." With that he gave another brief nod and with the toe of his boot he squashed the end of the tail and gave a satisfied smirk at the squawk of outrage and the sight of the tabby cat leaping on to the headmasters desk to hiss and spit in his direction. Snape merely arched his eyebrow higher and said nothing.  
  
Dumbledore quickly seized the cat, and held it carefully as he couldn't contain his amusement. He looked up in time to see the black robe disappear through the doorway, and then back down at the put out cat he was petting absentmindedly. "Well at least he accepted." The cat growled in response.  
  
Snape spent Breakfast shut in his office, with no visitors to break his concentration as he sorted out his emotions from hers. Her. That's all he could think of her as now. She was part of him now, and he not so much a part of her.  
  
Running his hand down his face he checked the clock on the wall. He stood and grabbed his cloak and scroll of names as he headed towards the main entrance.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hermione skipped breakfast as well, as she stayed hold up in her room. Much to the disquiet of one Harry Potter.  
  
Lying quietly on her bed, stroking Crookshanks coarse fur is how he found her. Not saying anything, but laying on the bed beside her, he held her as a silent tear fell down her cheek, followed closely by another. Hermione turned in his arms and buried her face in the front of his sweater as she cried.  
  
Harry remained silent. He stroked her hair and calmly tucked her head under his chin.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hermione pulled her woolen cloak tighter around her body as she stepped out from the warmth of the store an into the frosty winter air. Snapes' tall dark figure was nowhere to be seen in the throngs of Hogwarts students that milled around the village streets. She told herself repeatedly that she didn't want to see him, yet found herself always looking for him. Giving herself a mental shake, she remembered to smile politely at Neville as he joined her on the outer stoop of the store and bashfully offered his arm, and tucked his new potions text under the other.  
  
Amongst the busy and bustle of the villagers, Neville and Hermione weaved their way in and out of peoples way and bumping in to quite a few was completely unavoidable. Hermione just murmured the polite "excuse me" and "I beg your pardon" until, she came face to face with a mirror image of her own face, but aged about 25 years her senior.  
  
"Mum." escaped her lips before she could think twice. Her heart suddenly began thudding against her chest.  
  
Hermione's mind raced quickly, she couldn't take back what she said, Cinnamon eyes so like her own regarded her thoughtfully. The thoughtfulness she had missed for what seemed so long. The warmth and comfort of her mother was standing right and front of her, and she forced the next words from her lips. "I beg your pardon ma'am." The words sounded cold and impersonal from her lips, and her soul cried out in anguish. NO! Don't say that! Tell her who you are! Tell her that you're her only daughter and that you need her! Tell her..anything! No. She's safe now. Snape was right they don't need me. They're safe now. Hermione swallowed and said nothing as her heart cracked a little more.  
  
Mrs. Granger's face gave nothing away as Neville stood beside her with the most surprised look upon his face, glancing from one woman to the other. Hermione's eyes began to blur with unshed tears. She politely turned to Neville who was still unable to say anything and smiled. "Shall we?"  
  
Neville nodded his head hurriedly before muttering to the older woman before him, "Pardon us."  
  
Hermione and Neville hardly took two steps before a light touch on her arm gave her pause. "Pardon me young lady, but may I have the name of your parents? You just seem overwhelmingly familiar."  
  
Hermione turned to her mother, and opened her mouth, but no words came out. She looked over at Neville who looked at her expectantly as did her mother. A touch of anxiety was fluttering in her chest. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth again.  
  
"Miss Granger is an orphan, adopted by the school madam." Came a silky reply over Hermione's shoulder. The anxiety that was fluttering, was now raging.  
  
Mrs. Granger's face contorted in surprise as she looked up at the dark figure that loomed behind the strangely familiar girl.  
  
Hermione watched through blurry eyes as a sudden realization dawned on her mother. Unable to think of anything else, Hermione bolted. Much to the surprise and disbelief of her companions who could only watch.  
  
Unable to see where she was running to, she took a left down an alley way and than a right at the next, and zigzagged herself until she ran right into a dark cloaked figure. The figure reached arms out to steady her and did not let go.  
  
"Well if it isn't Hogwarts finest mind. Good Afternoon, Miss...Granger is it not?"  
  
Hermione shrank back from the towering form of Lucius Malfoy. Attempting to pull her arms out of his grasp, Lucius smiled nastily. "Not leaving so soon are you? Tsk Tsk. Didn't your filthy muggle parents teach you any manners?"  
  
Outraged Hermione spit in his face.  
  
"Apparently not." Drawled Lucius as he held her tightly with one hand and wiped the other down his face.  
  
At the sound of approaching footsteps, Lucius tensed and drew his wand as he held a struggling Hermione against himself.  
  
Malfoy sheathed his wand upon seeing Neville Longbottom run down the alleyway, with his new potions text still tucked under his arm.  
  
"Still having to do your dirty work, Longbottom?"  
  
Longbottom! Neville had followed her!  
  
Hermione found this was her chance, throwing her head back she knocked the elder Malfoy in the mouth, and she threw her elbow into his ribs, and bolted towards the alley way. She made it about twenty feet when a pair of strong arms seized her around the waste and held her tightly against the equally strong body.  
  
"Not leaving so soon are you Hermione?"  
  
Hermione stopped struggling when she turned to look into the eyes of her friend.  
  
Neville stood directly behind her, looking like the nervous 17 year-old that Hermione knew to be her friend. But not a second later, turning into a stone slab. Gone were the nervous shifty eyes, and the trembling frightened demeanor. But instead was a confident and dangerous looking young man.  
  
"I would have taken care of it Lucius had not her mother and that bastard Snape interfered." Neville said in a deep hard voice.  
  
The look on Hermione's face most have been absolutely outrageous as Neville then looked down at her and smirked. "What is the matter Hermione? You look absolutely crestfallen. Afraid your world is going to tumble down around you? Well, have no fear dear girl. This is only the beginning, and Draco will be most pleased."  
  
His grin was absolutely feral.  
  
Hermione felt herself shaking her head. No, no please this can't be happening. Fear was roaring inside her head, blocking her hearing. Help me Severus. Please. HELP ME!  
  
Hermione didn't even hear the words of the hex that caused her to lose consciousness.  
  
Severus Snape watched Hermione run, but said nothing only nodding at Neville to follow her. In which the thick headed Griffyndor seemed to understand, as he took off immediately. Leaving Snape to face the Elder Granger.  
  
"I must beg your pardon Mrs. Granger."  
  
Mrs. Granger who was still looking in the direction in which Hermione ran, turned back and regarded the Dark figure before her thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, indeed. I was merely curious that's all. I had no idea I would hurt the poor girl. Tell me, how were her parents lost to her?"  
  
Mrs. Grangers gaze never left Snape's face. An instinct told her he knew a lot more than he was saying.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. "Madam, I said she was an orphan. Not that she had lost her parents."  
  
"Oh, yes indeed. I beg your pardon sir. May I ask how you knew my name sir?"  
  
Snape smiled as politely as he could. "I believe you and your husband are well acquainted with my father. Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
Mrs. Granger raised her eyebrows. "Of the school Yes. Of course. Please, give your father my regards."  
  
Snape bowed slightly. "Indeed madam."  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled briefly and made her way through the crowd. Snape watched her as she went. Something would definitely have to be done and soon. It wasn't wise for the Grangers to be so close to Hermione. It most definitely wasn't wise to allow other student to let them be seen together. Perhaps he could talk the Headmaster into obliviating Longbottom. A small smirk of amusement touched Snapes lips as he entered the Honeydukes candy shop to get out of the biting cold.  
  
Once inside Snape at an urge to cover his ears from the dull roar that was emitting from out of the students mouths that occupied the small store. He could see some of the third years with their noses pressed to the glass, and literally drooling. How very disgusting. Making his way to the back of the shop, Snape stood in front of a large sugar quills display, and idly watched Potter and Weasley daring each other to try the samples that were available of the cockroach clusters. Potter glanced his way and received a dark glare in return. Instead of cringing or glaring back, Potter tipped his head in a nod of acknowledgement, much to Snape surprise. Of course showing none of this, Snape returned the nod with one of his own before letting his eyes rove over the students again.  
  
"HELP ME!!!!"  
  
The scream vibrated throughout Snapes skull and sent him flying back against the wall, and on top of the sugar quills. Strong hands were beside him in an instant pulling him to his feet. Snape pushed Potter and Weasley's hands away, and closed his eyes for a moment to focus.  
  
Hermione. Suddenly he felt her panic, her anxiety, and worst of all, her fear.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, follow me!"  
  
Snape walked briskly down the busy village street, Harry and Ron fell into a light jog attempting to keep up. Harry found himself apologizing a little over a dozen times as Snape impatiently pushed passed throngs of people much to their disgruntlement. Harry kept his seeker eyes on the back of the professors head as Snape made a quick turn down an alley, and then around another corner, then another, until he stopped suddenly.  
  
Harry stopped not a yard behind the spot where the professor stood unmoving. Ron caught up easily, than bent to rest his hands on his knees as he caught is breath in the frigid air. "What in bloody hell was that all about?" Ron gasped out as he looked over at Harry, who shrugged.  
  
"Do you smell that, Potter?"  
  
Harry shrugged again at Ron's questioning look, before standing along side his professor. Focusing, he inhaled deeply. His lungs filled with crisp cold air; he could smell the wood burning in fireplaces of the shops, he could smell the fumes of spent magic that always seemed to linger around Hogsmeade, and deep underneath it all, was the stench of dark magic.  
  
"Death eaters." Harry said on the breath as he released it from his lungs.  
  
"Death eaters? Where?" asked Ron sharply as he drew his wand.  
  
Snape's head snapped in Ron's direction as he hissed, "Put it away you fool! You'll draw unwanted attention." Snape's eyes followed a heavily cloaked passer-by that looked at them with much unguarded interest.  
  
Ron glared at his professor as he sheathed his wand, and then at the cloaked figure as it scampered off towards the busy streets.  
  
"Professor, do you think they've gone?" Asked Harry tentively.  
  
Snape's glacial glare moved from Ron to Harry in an instant, before edging slowly into a scowl.  
  
"Yes Potter. You'll find that Death eaters choose not to stand around to expose themselves and be caught. They have what they came for, and just for their arrogance, they've made sure that anyone who wanted to know, does."  
  
Ron took a few steps towards Snape as he spoke sharply, "Wait a tick. How do you know it was death eaters? I don't see the dark mark anywhere." For emphasis he looked to the sky.  
  
"Ron, look." Harry said quietly and pointed to the ground beneath their feet, where the dark mark lay burnt black into the pavement.  
  
"Shit!" Ron started backwards until he stumbled over his feet landing in an untidy pile on the pavement.  
  
Harry raised his wizened gaze back to his professor, "How do we find out who they took?"  
  
"Who? What makes you think it was a person Harry?" Ron asked from his spot on the pavement. Snape's raised eyebrow seem to ask the same question, although also seeming to know the answer.  
  
"Well, think about it; the subtle message of the mark, an abandon alley, not quite a death eater's style in the bright of day, and with a crowded street not a few yards away. And it had to be someone important. Otherwise, they wouldn't have bothered." Harry wasn't aware he had begun to pace while thinking aloud, and stopped abruptly as Ron stared at him blankly and Snape with a cold calculating look that gave away nothing.  
  
Snape broke the silence with, "It's time to return to the school." And quickly strode away.  
  
Snape frowned down at the scroll of parchment in his hand. He had insisted on checking it himself, only to confirm the suspicion in his mind. Two names remained unchecked, and Snapes brow creased in confusion. The lack of emotions he felt was his only clue of what may have or may not have happened. The other name was not the one he would suspect ; he would suspect the other name of anything, but not this.  
  
"Impossible!" he growled to no one in particular.  
  
Snapes boot heels echoed down the corridor as he swiftly made his way to the headmaster's office.  
  
Snape paced impatiently in front of the headmaster's desk, waiting for the wizard to arrive. "Damn! What in Merlin's name is taking so long?" Snape thought to himself as the door behind him opened quietly.  
  
"My apologies for the delay Severus. But Minerva insisted on checking her own house for your missing students." Dumbledore said quietly, and watched the young wizard continued to pace.  
  
"And?" snapped Snape impatiently.  
  
"And, we are positive on nothing until she returns." The headmaster replied quietly as he sat behind his desk.  
  
Snape snarled in response and continued his pacing.  
  
"Dear boy, please stop. You're making an old man dizzy."  
  
Snape stopped abruptly. "I can't believe we're just standing here!" Before leaning an arm on the edge of the mantle above the fireplace. Pictures of graduating 7th years from years past, scooted back automatically out of his way.  
  
"Your standing, I'm sitting. Severus, I don't believe I've ever seen you this anxious."  
  
Snape's head whipped around as the door opened, admitting McGonagall, and one Harry Potter, who bowed his head towards the headmaster than in Snape's direction.  
  
"Albus, I'm sorry to say that I can't find Hermione Granger or Neville Longbottom. We've looked everywhere."  
  
A low growl emitted from the potion Master's throat as he cleared the mantle with his arm.  
  
Not a word was uttered at this display of raw anger, but only followed by the pictures bouncing, and remaining unshattered to the floor.  
  
"Severus has discovered evidence that gives us reason to believe that the students were abducted by death eaters."  
  
"Severus, You can't be serious!" McGonagall protested.  
  
"Minerva, have you ever known me not to be serious? They're the only students missing from the list." Snape snapped, attempting to get his anger under control.  
  
"But abducting students?" McGonagall looked to the Headmaster for support.  
  
Dumbledore took off his spectacles, and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "I must admit, I too found it hard to believe. Thinking that this indeed was perhaps an all time low, but with Miss Granger being unconscious for so long, I'm beginning to having my thinking swayed."  
  
"How do you know she's unconscious?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment, and then to McGonagall who had the same question on her face.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Snape mimicked Dumbledore's earlier action by rubbing the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "I cast Epistula upon her."  
  
"Epistula?" Harry echoed, than looked to McGonagall for translation, which in return promptly blushed.  
  
"It's a communication spell Harry." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Ah." Harry said decidedly confused.  
  
"It's a spell that communicates ones feelings to another person, to make them aware of ones most intimate feelings." Continued Dumbledore as if Harry never had spoken.  
  
"Intimate feelings?" Harry was beginning to feel like a parrot.  
  
"It's a spell most commonly used between lovers." Snape snapped while glaring at the boy. How could anyone be so obtuse?  
  
"Lovers?" Potter's voice had become a low whisper. And his emerald stare turned to Snape, who stared back, unwaveringly.  
  
"Er, yes. And it usually begins with a mark of some kind. A claim, if you will. And then the claim is consummated. Only then can the spell be cast." Dumbledore explained in his lightest tone, cautiously watching the two younger wizards before him.  
  
"Lovers?" Harry said again, only this time louder and with a more serious tone and he turned his gaze to the floor. Things clicking into place, stories piecing together. Dear Merlin. Why hadn't Hermione told him? They told each other everything!  
  
"Apparently not, Mr. Potter." Harry snapped out of his revere to return his stare to the Potions Professor who was now picking up the pictures off the floor and replacing them on the mantle.  
  
"Apparently not what?" Harry asked snappily.  
  
"Apparently she didn't tell you everything." Snape said as he straightened his long form from the crouching position he was in.  
  
Harry sighed and sat back in the chair, "Apparently." Noticing for the first time they were alone.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, what?"  
  
"You haven't any words of heroic gallantry to share with me?" Snape sneered as he turned from the mantle with the last frame in his hand.  
  
Harry snorted. "What would I know about heroic gallantry? Besides, I really think that it's none of my business."  
  
An inquiring eyebrow arched.  
  
Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, I would have liked her to tell me, but that doesn't mean I want details."  
  
Snape snorted, in what possibly could have been amusement as he glanced down at the picture in his hand. It was Potter's graduating class, taken just a few short months ago. The Hufflepuffs section seemed to look up at him in fear, Ravenclaws was a mix blend of surprise and curiosity, Slytherins all seemed to smirk up at their head of house, Potter's picture seemed to smirk back, Weasley's glared, Hermione smiled, while other Griffyndors were of dislike and guilt, one seemed to stand out the most. It was a stare of pure hatred that Snape had never encountered but once before. Longbottom never seemed to blink, or even think twice as he stood right next to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Great Merlin."  
  
"Professor?" Potter's startled voice broke through to Snape's quickly working mind.  
  
"Yes what is it?" Snape snapped.  
  
"Er..are you alright?" From somewhere behind him.  
  
"Fine Potter. You had better return to your common room to check on things. I have some checking of my own to do." Swiftly replacing the frame to the mantle, Snape turned and strode from the room.  
  
Snape stepped quietly into the Slytherin common room. Standing on the stone steps he surveyed the room with quick interest.  
  
Sitting by the fireplace with a heavy tome in her lap, sat his quest. He was within her presence in a minute.  
  
"Tell me Miss Serenity, where I might find your cousin?" Snape asked in his most gentle voice which had it been materialized, would have been spun silk. A voice in which he only reserved for his young Slytherins.  
  
Mirla Serenity, second year Slytherin, and second cousin to one Draco Malfoy shifted uncomfortably in her chair under the gaze of her housemaster.  
  
"Er, I'm not positive sir."? Her voice was shaky and most unsteady, traits that were not common in a Slytherins conversation.  
  
Snape's gaze narrowed ever so slightly.  
  
Mirla held her ground though, even as the entire common room stood stock- still and listened intently to every word. She held her professor's gaze, and said very quietly, "He mentioned something about receiving a note from his father, and going to send him a reply."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Serenity." With a dramatic swirl of robes, Snape left the Slytherin common room with a stride that would give a few broomsticks a bit of competition. Armed with this new information, he made his way towards the headmaster's office, but already holding the conversation as he climbed the stone steps three at a time, his black robes billowing behind him.  
  
He stopped short, however after he entered the office. Potter and Weasley were sitting in the chairs facing the headmaster. He could sense the issue even before it was spoken.  
  
"Forget it." His voice was silky and dangerous to Harry's ears, but his glare was glacial.  
  
"Professor." Harry began.  
  
"No." Snape snapped staring at the headmaster.  
  
"Severus." The tone was weary already.  
  
"I will not deliberately take these children into danger." Snape declared heatedly.  
  
"We're not children. And it's not your decision. Not any more." Harry retorted heatedly as he glared up at his professor.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow and contained his outrage for the time being.  
  
"The moment you mentioned Hermione was missing, this entire situation became personal to me. I don't care if you like it or not Professor. I'm going to Malfoy Manor with you, or on my own."  
  
Snape crossed the room in two strides and was in Harry's face before he could blink.  
  
"So, Potter wants to play hero again does he? Listen to me Potter.."  
  
"No! You listen!" Harry said as he shot up out of the chair, causing Snape to take a step back. "I will not stand by and allow more people I care about to die! I am going."  
  
"And so am I." Weasley said with quiet conviction.  
  
Snape's glare was deadly.  
  
Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose between two of his fingers in frustration. There were still no conscious signs from Hermione's psyche, meaning she's either still unconscious or dead. Snape growled at the thought of the latter. No, best not think of that, for surely more than one person would die at his hand this evening.  
  
Folding his hands back together in his lap, Snape glared at the other two occupants of the horseless carriage. Two of the ever so gallant and brave young men of Griffyndor sat across from him. Bloody fucking Griffyndors, out to save their friend! Or so they claim. Snape had never been one to claim certainties, yet he remained certain that it was one of the young men's intentions to save their friend. And the other his love.  
  
Snape followed Weasley's watchful gaze, and wasn't surprised when it landed on the sleeping form of Harry. Ron feeling Snape's eyes on him sighed inaudibly and said quietly, "How can he sleep at a time like this?"  
  
"He's saving his strength, and you should be doing the same Mr. Weasley."  
  
Ron said nothing at turned his gaze back out the window.  
  
"You didn't come for the girl." Snape stated bluntly.  
  
Ron turned his eyes back to the shadowy form of his Potion's master. "Pardon?"  
  
"I know your reason for coming," and when Ron made to interrupt Snape continued, "And it wasn't only for Miss Granger."  
  
Ron opened and closed his mouth several times before saying quietly, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
Snape could still see the young man's face in the light of the moon, and he watched as it began to contort in anger.  
  
"Okay, I know it may seem stupid or disgusting to you..."  
  
"No, it doesn't Weasley. But don't you think you should tell him before you put your life on the line? Don't you think he should have the privilege of knowing that you return his.. affection?"  
  
Ron stared in shock. "His affection? Ginny...."  
  
"Your sister was no more in love with Potter than he was with her. Convenience threw them together, but love tore them apart. Potter knew he couldn't keep up the charade any longer. You on the other hand were too damn blind to see that. You were so caught up in your own misery and wallowing you didn't see what was staring you right in the face." Snape voice had risen an octave in tone, but remained a whisper as he paused and released a heavy sigh. "And neither did I."  
  
Snape returned his gaze to the passing countryside and said softly, "You and I aren't as different as we'd like to think Weasley, which makes us both fools."  
  
"Do you love her, Snape?"  
  
Snape's gaze remained unwavering as he said quietly, "I care Weasley."  
  
Ron's eyes never left the Potion Master's face, when he said in a quiet yet threatening manner, "You had better."  
  
Darkness.  
  
Throbbing.  
  
Hermione shifted her head from side to side trying to relieve the stiffness from her neck. Her head felt has if it was full of lead and her mouth cotton. A roaring sound was deafing to her ears, yet soothing at the same time. Hermione fought an internal battle for several minutes before trying to open her eyes. A loud crash brought her eyes open wide, and she struggled to sit up, but found her body refused to move.  
  
Blinking several times, Hermione forced her eyes to adjust to the blinding light the fireplace produced. A blurry figure stood in front of the fire, and turned at the sound of her movement.  
  
"Ah, good. You're awake."  
  
That voice, I know that voice, her mind whispered.  
  
A familiar sound. The floo.  
  
"Draco, she's awake."  
  
Malfoy? A crash was loud in her ears again, she was now suddenly awake and struggling to sit up again.  
  
"Relax, I wouldn't struggle if I were you. Those scarves will magically strengthen, and only pull you tighter. It's only the waves crashing against the rocks below." The voice moved closer to the bed, as did the shadow. Her nose twitched at the saltiness in the air, and she sneezed. Hermione opened her eyes, and attempted to focus. Dark hair, and a slightly round face. Memories flashed through her head, although details were fuzzy, one thing remained clear.  
  
"Neville! Neville, what's going on? Where are we?"  
  
Her eyes focused abruptly as he now stood next to her, staring down intently upon her face.  
  
"I have no idea where we are, but as to what's going on, I would think that would be obvious to you Hermione."  
  
Hermione stared in disbelief. The figure looked just like Neville, but the voice was deep and cold.  
  
"Yes Hermione. It is I. Surprised?"  
  
"It can't be. You are an imposter. What have you done with my friend?"  
  
The imposter laughed, a laugh similar to Neville's but much colder and harsh.  
  
Hermione was definitely awake now. The lead and cotton remained but her mind was focused.  
  
"Oh believe it Granger. It is I. I am no imposter."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Oh Hermione please don't ask such silly questions." He interrupted harshly.  
  
She felt the mattress beneath her give under his weight as he settled himself on the edge, just out of arms reach.  
  
"I did it because I wanted too, and because I can." He addressed this statement to his nails as he inspected them.  
  
Because he can? "Neville what about your friends? I was your friend."  
  
Neville scoffed and said in a hard voice. "You? My friend? What in the name of Merlin ever gave you that idea, dear girl? Just because I wasn't sorted in to Slytherin, doesn't mean I would be a friend to a.. a mudblood."  
  
He sounded absolutely disgusted. Hurt and outrage ran torrents through Hermione's chest.  
  
"Despite what you think, Neville. I was always your friend. As was Harry and Ron. All of us. And this is how you repay our friendship?" Hermione said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Are you speaking of loyalty? If so, than dear girl, I hate to state the obvious. But you are in no position to lecture me." He sneered as he stood in a flourish of robes.  
  
"I wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for your betrayal, Longbottom! She said harshly to his retreating back.  
  
"You're right. You wouldn't. Came the soft-spoken voice from the doorway.  
  
Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the doorjamb observing the conversation.  
  
Hermione glared at the smug look on the Slytherins face.  
  
"You may go Longbottom. Find my father. I'm sure that he'll appreciate your talents far more than I ever did."  
  
Neville scoffed at the comment, and strode over to Draco, grabbing his face in a hard. He smirked down at the blonde's face as he said, "After having you, I could only do better. Hermione couldn't turn her head away as Neville kissed Draco so hard; blood began to trickle down the Slytherins jaw.  
  
With another smirk, he was gone. Draco lifted the sleeve of his robe and wiped the blood away.  
  
He smiled as he did so.  
  
"This Mudblood, is going to be fun."  
  
Hermione, felt the first stirrings of panic.  
  
Severus Snape's eyes opened wide in the darkness of the carriage, and he swallowed hard.  
  
"She's not at Malfoy Manor."  
  
Weasley who had fallen asleep, awoke with a snort; Potter was awake in an instant.  
  
"Where the hell is she then?" Weasley demanded groggily.  
  
"Where else would they take her?" Potter asked quietly while touching his wand to the carriage wall, bringing it to a halt.  
  
Snape shook his head silently.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Shut up Ron!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"Shut up and let him think."  
  
Thank you, Potter. Damn. Hermione give me a clue where you are. Secluded. Where would Malfoy go? Not too far. Patience is not a Malfoy virtue. Snape closed his eyes tighter. Think!  
  
Harry was watching the Professor closely, and ignoring the muttering wizard next to him.  
  
Suddenly, the potions masters eyes flew open. "What is Miss Granger allergic to?"  
  
"What?" Both occupants asked at once.  
  
"What is she allergic too? What would make her sneeze?" Snape asked with more than a bit of impatience, as he glared at the blank expressions staring back at him.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other blankly in the dark.  
  
"I have no idea Professor."  
  
"You must have some clue!"  
  
"When we became friends, we must have forgotten to exchange medical histories as is a custom in modern times." Ron answered sarcastically. It was really a good think looks couldn't actually kill.  
  
"Wait a minute! Sea salt. We did the eye color changing potion for one of our O.W.L.s She sneezed through the whole process, as we had to use Atlantis sea salt."  
  
Snape stared at Potter for a moment before saying "Nott Château. 15 points to Griffyndor Potter." 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of these characters and I am using them without permission.

Tis true. I did not die. I have been absent and I thank you all for your emails. It's very nice to know that folks still read stories that were first posted nearly seven years ago. I apologize for keeping you hanging. I'll have you know it is very difficult to pick up the laptop and start typing again. It's like trying to finish a story that isn't mine…but is mine. Strange. Thanks to all. Cheers! Jasey.

Snape exited the carriage and waited for Weasley and Potter to join him. He ripped one of the carriage curtains in half and spelled it into a port key. Potter jumped out of the carriage with ease and tapped his foot impatiently as Weasley fell out in a heaping mess. Potter rolled his eyes and drug Weasley to his feet by the neck of his robes and waited for Snape to finish his incantation.

"What's the plan Professor?" Harry asked quietly.

Snape spared Weasley a glance and tossed the torn curtain to Potter. "This is a port key that will take you to the Entrance Gates of Hogwarts. Tap it with your wand to activate it and say 'Lemon Drops.'"

Harry looked from the scrap of curtain to Snape. "You don't mean for me to use this now do you?"

Snape's lip twitched. "No Potter. I actually will be in need of your assistance. Not so much Weasley's, but I'm charging you with the responsibility of getting both yourself and Weasley and Miss Granger out of the house. Do not wait for me. Do not let your Gryffindor hero tendencies stray from our one objective. Get Miss Granger, and get yourselves out. AM I CLEAR?"

Snape glared at both teenagers for emphasis.

Weasley shook his head in affirmation and Potter set his jaw but nodded in agreement as Snape intensified his glare.

"Good. Draw your wands, I do not know what will await us at the Chateau."

Potter instantly drew his wand and stood next to Snape in what could be called a defensive crouch ready for apparition. Weasley fumbled with his out of his pocket and stood uncertainly next to his professor. Snape rolled his eyes and grabbed both youths by the shoulder and apparated into the drawing room of Nott Chatau, where Malfoy Sr clearly wasn't anticipating company as he was being serviced by one Neville Longbottom. Snape said nothing as the elder Malfoy pushed Longbottom away and pulled his robe hastily over himself. Snape drew to his full height and glared at Malfoy with distaste. Potter never broke his defensive crouch, his wand drawn, ready and pointed in the direction of the room's occupants. Weasley had his wand trained on the traitorous Longbottom with a look that mirrored his professor's.

"Snape. What a surprise. How did you know….I mean what are you doing here?" Malfoy asked hesitantly and mentally cursing himself that he didn't draw his wand before Potter's could hold him with his wand trained upon his person.

"Lucius, I've come to reclaim that which is mine. Sorry to interrupt your…well, whatever it is that you were doing. But something was stolen from me and I want it back."

Lucius actually looked confused. He looked at Longbottom in question and back to Snape.

Snape snorted in disgust. "Oh please. Your tastes may run to young incompetent wizards but mine do not. The Granger girl. She belongs to me. I have reason to believe that she is here."

Longbottom took to his feet, looking quite demented in the firelight. "Bullocks. He doesn't have a clue Lucius. I told you he was a traitor. He brought Potter and the Weasel. That just proves it. HE'S A FILTHY TRAITOR! How dare he stand here amongst the Loyal! Longbottom was so angry spittle flew his mouth. And then he took a deep breath and relaxed. His face returned to a cold, smug expression so suddenly that Harry blinked as if seeing Neville for the first time. "Draco has already claimed her Snape. You are too late."

Weasley's face went from disgust to outrage and his grip on the wand pointed in Longbottom's direction became tighter.

Snape snarled, "How dare you speak to me you pathetic excuse for a wizard!"

Longbottom laughed incredulously, "I pathetic? No, Snape. It is you, who are pathetic. Mooning over a student, and not just any student but a mudblood at that. I watched you constantly for weeks, swooping into save her and drying her tears. Oh, it was all quite amusing to watch the great Severus Snape act so maternally. Constantly you thwarted Draco's attempts to claim Granger and it was quite clever for the most part. But then Draco came begging on his knees to suck my cock so I would help him. Which, with a mouth as pretty as his, who could resist? It was I who came up with the plan to abduct Granger from right under your nose in Hogsmeade, in broad day light no less! Right after you put your worthless declaration on her. It was I who thought to bring her here for the claiming. And here you arrive to rescue her with the worthless Weasel and the unsuccessful Savior of the Wizarding world? No, it is not I who is pathetic."

Snape's eyebrow arched in silent disagreement.

Lucius looked flabbergasted. He stood and straightened his trousers and robes before grabbing Longbottom by the arm. "What do you mean worthless declaration? You knew Snape had made a declaration on the mudblood?"

Longbottom shook of Lucius's arm in annoyance. "So? Draco's will override it."

Lucius slapped Longbottom across the face. "NO IT WON'T!" DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

Harry stole a look out of the corner of his eye at his professor and Snape looked bored.

"Obviously he doesn't Lucius. Why don't you explain it in small sentences and simpleton terms that he will understand." Snape drawled.

"Once a deatheater has laid claim to something, another deatheater cannot encroach upon that deatheaters declaration. Thus are the spoils of war." Lucius said tightly through clenched teeth. "If the dark lord finds out what we've done he'll…" Lucius drug his hand down his face.

"He'll kill you all." Snape finished for him with a smile that looked as if he was enjoying the idea.

Harry now knew exactly why Snape was such a great as a spy. He actually could reap pleasure from the most dangerous situations.

Longbottom raised a hand to his stinging flesh. "IF he finds out." He quickly drew his wand and Lucius drew his from his cane, but Harry was much faster.

"Expelliarmus!" Potter shouted with a sweep of his wand, he collected the wands easily as they flew to him. Lucius caught himself on the chair he had been occupying earlier. Longbottom shot across the room and through a door into a hallway. Potter pocketed the wands and returned to his trained pose on Malfoy Sr.

Lucius glared with much hate in Potter's direction. "Why won't you just die?"

Snape raised an eyebrow and looked to Potter for his reply and nearly laughed when Potter said, "You first, Longbottom second, your son also and then your master will be soon to follow."

Lucius turned his gaze to the Potions Master. "It's come down to this has it, Severus?"

Snape uncrossed his arms. "Give to me what is mine and I will leave."

Lucius shook his head in dismay and stayed behind the chair he was once sitting in. "I'm afraid that I can't. I mean, Longbottom has a point. You did show up with Potter. That looks quite bad for your case should you plead it with the dark lord. Especially after your last moment of weakness."

Snape didn't take his eyes off Lucius and noticed that Lucius couldn't take his eyes off Weasley or rather his wand. "Don't even think about it Lucius. Potter, do as I asked."

Potter nodded and walked behind the potions master and grabbed Weasley's shoulder and Lucius lunged for the wand. Snape tackled Lucius mid air and shoved him physically against the bookcase. As Malfoy began to struggle against Snape, Snape raised his arm and Lucius flew to the ceiling. Both Potter and Weasley stared as this professor held Malfoy Sr in the air without so much as a wand in his hand.

"What are you staring at fools? RUN!" Snape growled darkly. Potter grabbed Weasley's shoulder and they ran out into the hallway.

Harry pulled Weasley up the stairs and away from where Longbottom laid unconscious. Weasley broke away and went down to the stirring form of the Gryffindor and kicked him in the face.

"Ron, we don't have time for this! Come on!"

Harry crept up the stair cautiously and found only one room had a light coming from beneath the door. Harry rushed forward and kicked it open to find Draco Malfoy hanging in a Levicorpus position at the foot of a bed where Hermione laid, tied to the headboard.

"Harry! Ron! What are you doing here? Oh, never mind, get me loose before he wakes up!" Hermione cried earnestly.

Ron rushed straight to the bed where Hermione was struggling against the scarves that held her. Her eyes were red from crying and her nose from sneezing. Harry did a quick sweep of the room and found no one else.

"Hermione are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Ron asked as he carefully performed a cutting charm on the scarves.

"No, I'm fine. How did you know where I was? Neville, Harry! Neville kidnapped me and gave me over to the Malfoy's! And he took my wand!" Hermione sneezed and began to cry again.

"Yes darling, I know. Come on, we have to get out of here." Harry replied calmly. He took an assessment of Draco's unconscious form.

"Hermione, how did he get this way?"

"I don't know, he was coming at me and then suddenly he was like that." Hermione sniffed and stood with the assistance of Ron. "I can't feel my arms or legs."

Ron looked around nervously, "Does really matter Harry? Let's get Snape and get out of here!"

Hermione froze, Snape is here?

Harry shook is head in negation. "No, we can't leave Draco like this. Finite Incantatum."

Ron who was helping Hermione walk, squeaked, "Harry are you crazy? Let's get out of here."

Harry drug the unconscious form to the bed and tied one of the scraps of magical scarves around Draco's mouth and the other around his ankles and wrists.

Harry then transfigured Draco into a ferret and put him into his pocket. He grabbed Hermione's other arm and drew it around his neck and eased her out into the hallway and down the stairs where Snape could be heard throwing Malfoy around the room. At the bottom of the steps was a small puddle of blood and no Longbottom.

"Harry, where did he go? Ron whispered.

Harry shook his head, and made a shush gesture.

He pulled the curtain tatter out of his pocket and handed it to Ron. "Take Hermione back to the castle. I'll get Snape and we'll meet you there."

"Harry, NO! He said we had to go back together." Ron said as he grabbed a handful of the other wizard's robes.

Harry knocked Ron's hand away. "Since when have I ever listened to Snape? Do as I say."

"Harry, if Severus said for you to go with us you should. He's a very powerful wizard. Please come with us." Hermione whispered as tears ran down her face.

Harry turned and raised a Snape like eyebrow at Hermione's plea. His gaze darkened as he heard Snape shout in pain and surprise.

"Do as I say. I'll carry him back if I have to."

Ron grabbed a fistful of Harry's robes again and kissed him than shoved him away and activated the port key, taking Hermione with him.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

I'm using these characters without permission.

*dulcemaria413-There is a scene in the original story where Draco is meeting someone in the astronomy tower to make a deal to get what he wants.

*Regulus00-Thank you for the encouragement. There isn nothing like veiled threats and declarations of love to keep me going. :o)

*Isis78-13- I'm not usually a nice person but your plea struck my heart. Here's another short chapter to continue your frustration. :o)

Harry took a deep breath and pressed himself flush against the wall to remain unseen. Carefully he looked through the shards of the door to see Malfoy Sr fall to the floor from the book case as Snape fended off Longbottom as Neville swung the fire place poker and cracked him in the ribs. Snape doubled over and growled in pain.

Lucius stood up and looked around desperately for a wand and then stamped his foot in anger as he recalled the Potter brat took them. Snape dodged another swing at his ribs but Neville managed to catch Snape's knee instead. Watching Snape falling to his good knee in pain, Harry sprung into action. He lunged at Lucius and held him by a cruel handful of hair and his wand at his throat. Lucius screamed in pain and frustration. Longbottom, about to take another swing at the potions professor was distracted and Snape lunged at Neville and grabbed his bloody nose that Weasley gave him between his index and middle fingers and squeezed until Neville screamed in agony.

Harry pulled Lucius's hair tighter and whispered dangerously in to his ear, "As you hope to see your son live and breathe again, do not move." Lucius froze as Harry pointed his wand at Longbottom and muttered "_Petrificus Totalus_"

Longbottom dropped to the floor with blood still leaking out of his nose and the fire place poker fell to the wood floor with a clatter. Snape glared up from his pained position on the floor.

"I thought my instructions for your departure were very specific."

Harry who brought his wand back to the throat of Malfoy Sr and said quietly, "I must have misunderstood. I'm a little slow."

The potions professor snorted in amusement and then groaned in pain.

"Did you manage what we came for?"

"Naturally."

Snape would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't been so focused on not passing out.

Harry gestured for Malfoy Sr to sit in a chair and waved his wand intricately and muttered an incantation as large magical scarves emerged from the chair and held the deatheater securely to the chair. Another scarf appeared and wrapped around the chair's captives mouth.

"Don't move too much Mr. Malfoy. They tighten magically."

"What about my son?" Lucius attempted to ask through the gag around his mouth.

Harry waved his hand in a non committal manner. "All in good time. But first, this…OBLIVIATE!"

Harry took the still unconscious ferret out of his pocket in the opposite chair and changed Draco back to his human form. Securing Draco's unconscious form with more scarves, and also Obliviated Draco's recent memory.

"Potter, I don't know or care what you are doing but hurry. " Snape snapped as a wave of nausea rolled over him. Harry nodded and placed both Lucius's and Longbottom's wands next to the frozen form of Longbottom. He checked both Malfoy's for vacant expressions and was satisfied to see no recognition.

Finally, bending down to give his potions professor an arm up, Snape took a review of the situation and grunted in approval.

"Too bad you weren't in Slytherin, Potter. I think we could have used a mind like yours. And if you actually followed instructions."

"Why Professor, I think that's a backhanded compliment." Harry said surprised.

Snape said nothing, and wrapped his free arm around Potter's shoulder and managed to apparate outside of Hogwart's gates before he lunged away from Potter's support to be sick. The pain was almost blinding as his chest heaved after he had emptied his stomach. Potter drug him to his feet and wrapped Snape's arm around his shoulders and struggled under the much larger man's frame and weight.

"Sheesh Snape. You need to eat less."

"Shut up Potter. Not all of us can be part Oompa Loompa."

Harry laughed out loud in surprise. He decided Snape must be delirious with pain and began the long arduous task of have dragging his potion's professor towards the school. Thankfully, Hagrid was home and carried Snape the rest of the way to the Hospital wing with the Potions Master complaining most of the way before he lost consciousness.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hermione awoke around dawn in the hospital wing to find Ron Weasley snoring in a chair next to her bed, in the next bed she could see the messy hair of one Harry Potter stick out from under the comforter. In the bed on the other side of Harry's was the very pale form of Severus Snape. His black hair was splayed over the white sheets in a silken fan. But his skin was so pale she could hardly distinguish his bare chest from the strips of bandages wrapped around his chest and his knee that was suspended in the air. The professor looked to be in a medically induced sleep as his face showed signs of struggle. A snort from Ron startled Hermione out of her thoughts. She tried her feet on the hospital floor and stood up without difficulty. She took Ron's hand and gently led him to her warm bed. He collapsed on to the bed without waking up at all. Hermione tip toed over to the professor and she smoothed a stray hair out of his face. She ran a gentle finger down his face and he turned his sleeping face in her direction. Hermione smiled to herself.

After visiting the loo, she crawled in bed with Harry after nudging him awake with her cold toes.

"Hmmrph, stop! You're cold!" Harry muttered as he obligingly moved over to make room for Hermione. Ron snorted from Hermione's bed and continued to snore. Hermione crawled under Harry's covers and placed a small kiss on his nose.

"Hurmph. Don't be coming over here being all sweet after you put your cold feet on me. Now I have to pee." Harry grouched.

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything for a bit and then said softly, "Don't thank me yet. He's in real bad shape. Neville got a couple swings into him with a poker. Snape was actually joking with me last night he was so out of it."

"I meant Thank you for coming for me."

"Oh, well sure. You don't think I'm going to sit around while those rats abduct my best friend do you? I'd never pass another class."

Hermione smiled and playfully slapped Harry's face. He grabbed her into a bear hug and squeezed her tightly. After releasing her he sighed heavily. "Snape really cares about you. He was furious and beside himself with worry. I really thought he might kill anyone he could get his hands on without thinking twice. If Longbottom hadn't surprised him with that poker he would have killed Lucius."

Hermione shuddered. "It was awful, Harry." As two tears ran down her cheeks Harry kissed them away. "It's okay now. Snape will take wonderful care of you, I know he will."

Hermione looked at him baffled. "What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged, "He told me that you and he were…uh intimate and you were like soul mates or something."

Hermione looked embarrassed, "He told you we had been intimate?" She whispered in outrage.

Harry looked uncomfortable and said, "Maybe you should talk to him about this later."

"If I'm speaking to him at all!" Hermione said and crossed her arms across her chest. Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Not just any man would blow his cover as a spy and go toe to toe with a fire poker to rescue a girl. You better be kissing his injuries and above all at least speaking to him." Hermione didn't say anything but frowned looked thoughtful.

Harry exited the bed and visited the loo and returned to put his cold feet on Hermione who squealed and kicked him away.

The morning sun was beginning to streak through the sky when Harry and Hermione both fell back asleep.

Harry was awakened by someone nudging him with something quite hard. Harry opened his bleary eyes to see the outline of the Potions master in Ron's chair, poking him with a cane.

"Either move over Potter, or find a new bed."

Harry opened his eyes wide and gathered his glasses form the night table.

"Huh?" was Harry's intelligible reply.

"I said, either move over or find another bed."

"But this is my bed!" Harry grouched.

"Yes, but it has my mate in it. So, you can either move over and lay in the bed with us or find a new bed. The first option isn't recommended. I mean, what kind of rumors would that start?" The professor asked silkily.

Harry threw back the covers and stomped over to Hermione's bed and elbowed Ron into submission and climbed into bed with him. The potion's master sucked in a deep breath as he lay carefully down beside Hermione. She opened her eyes at the movement and instantly cuddled up to his chest.

"Thank you, Severus."

Snape placed a gentle kiss to her temple, and buried his nose in her hair.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

*I do not own any of these characters. I'm using them without permission.

-Thank you all who have reviewed and emailed me. I appreciate the feedback and I'm thrilled that you like the story. This is the final chapter of Velvet Tears. I will not be adding anymore to it. I'm sorry it took so long and I'm thankful to all the faithful readers who I've strung along for several years. There is a one shot sequel already written to this fiction named Silken Shadows. Is there going to be more after that? I don't know. I'll have to consult my muses and get back to you on it...or not. Thanks again. Enjoy. Cheers! Jasey Cane

Harry woke up to Madame Pomfrey squawking in outrage like a chicken. He opened his eyes and realized the nurse was fussing at the potions master for being mobile with out her assistance or permission. He went to sit up but Ron's arm was tucked around his waist under the blankets. Harry snuggled back down and slipped his glasses on to watch his feared professor take a tongue lashing that he would normally be giving.

"Honestly Severus! Whatever gave you the idea that you were well enough to move, and on your own! Merlin's beard! Who knows what could have happened!" Madame Pomfrey screeched.

Harry snickered as Snape opened one eye and glared at the nurse. "Oh Poppy, do stop with your racket. I was very careful."

"Careful indeed!" the mediwitch huffed. She did a diagnostic scan on Snape's knee with her wand. "Lucky for you there isn't any further damage. Of all the idiotic things! I expect this of the children Severus! You were only carried in here four hours ago."

Snape brought an irritated hand to his face and ran it down in attempt to stifle his temper, "Yes yes yes. Fine. I had a moment of idiocy. Can I have some peace and quiet to sleep now?"

"Harrumph" Madame Pomfrey grunted in equal irritation. Summoning a pillow from the bed Snape was laying in earlier, she propped up his knee all the while muttering to herself. Harry only caught snippets of what she said but had to stifle the giggles at what he did hear. "Thinks he knows better than me. Carried in here and thinks he's well enough…disobey me!" The mediwitch continued to tuck Snape and Hermione into the same bed, and fluff the pillow they shared. If she thought it strange that a teacher and student were sharing a twin size bed she said nothing. Hermione who had awakened at the sound of Snape's voice rumbling in his chest under her ear, didn't move a muscle and scooted closer to the professor to avoid attention.

Harry elbowed Ron and he awoke enough to roll over and free Harry. Climbing out of bed he froze as the Mediwitch turned on him. "Where do you think you are going Mr. Potter?"

"To the lavatory…?"

The witch snorted at that. "Go on then. Then back to bed with you. Don't want you worn out before Christmas Eve feast. When you come back, wake up Mr. Weasley and send him to his dorm. He's scheduled to depart on the train for home. I expect he hasn't packed."

The potion's master snorted and then groaned in pain.

"Serves you right Severus!" Madame Pomfrey said sharply as she walked back to her desk.

Harry returned to the bed he most recently vacated to find Ron sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes. He yawned hugely and smiled just as big when he saw Harry. "Morning mate, I was worried sick you wouldn't make it back."

Harry rolled his eyes and crawled back in bed. "Clearly worried, Ron. You were dead asleep when Snape and I arrived."

Ron stood up and stretched, "No, I was just you know, conserving energy. I'm headed home for Christmas. Are you sure you won't come?"

Harry remembering Ron's kiss at the chateau thought that it would be interesting to explore the depths of that, but then he did just break up with Ginny. That would be more than awkward, more like suicidal.

"No, thanks mate. I'm looking forward to some peace and quiet. I'm going to try to relax and have a nice normal Christmas." Harry said as he relaxed against the pillow with his hands tucked behind his head.

A snort of skepticism came from the potions master's bed followed by a soft giggle.

Ron just noticed for the first time that one of his best friends was sharing the bed with the potion's master and gestured in disbelief.

Harry shrugged in silent response.

Madame Pomfrey came back on the ward with a tray of potions. "Still here, Weasley? Get on to your dorm! I bet you haven't packed a single thing and the train will be leaving with out you. Out! Out! Out!"

Ron looked surprised but ran out of the ward with a loud, "Happy Christmas!"

Later Harry and Hermione were released to go back to their dorm after drinking several nutrition and vitamin potions. The potion's master was amused until the mediwitch handed him two vials for himself. Harry graciously waited outside the ward listening to Madame Pomfrey's lecture of proper nutrition while Hermione stole kisses from her professor.

Snape smirked as Hermione gently leaned in to press her lips to his. He pulled her down on top of him and ravaged her mouth with his own. She pushed herself up quickly once he released her. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you!" she whispered.

Snape laced his fingers through her hair and brought her down on top of him and placed hot kissed down her neck until he reached his declaration. He ran his tongue over his initials and was pleased with the shiver that ran through Hermione's body. "I'll decide how much pain I can handle where you are concerned." The professor captured Hermione's lips again and left her breathless. "The only pain I can't withstand is you not being here with me. I hope you realize that I intend to keep you. I don't want to ever let you go. It's going to be quite difficult for you to be with me. I'm horribly possessive and incredibly jealous. The only reason Mr. Potter survived the experience of me finding him in the same bed as you was my gratitude for last night. I will not be so forgiving next time. I want you to stay with me, Hermione. Say that you will."

Hermione, on the verge of tears couldn't think of anything to say so she kissed her professor ever so gently on the lips. "I will. I don't know what I would do if you had sent me away." Snape smiled a smile so genuine that it actually reflected in his eyes. "Well, you won't have to dwell upon that now will you?"

Hermione stole one last kiss and ran out to rescue Harry.

There was a very small amount of students that stayed for Christmas including Hermione and Harry. The two Griffyndors had the tower to them selves and spent most of the day exchanging information about the previous night's events.

"What do you think the Malfoy's remember?" Hermione asked in curiosity.

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea, but I'm sure they will draw their own preposterous conclusions about Neville lying there cursed and bleeding. Whatever it is, I hope they all get what they deserve."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Harry stood suddenly and ran up to his dorm.

Hermione baffled said, "Were we finished talking?"

Harry replied but Hermione couldn't understand what he had said. He returned in a hurry with a hand behind his back. "I bought you a Christmas present. You have to close your eyes because I didn't wrap it."

Hermione shut her eyes and held her hands, and Harry placed something square in them. When she opened her eyes she saw a nice plain black picture frame with the picture of her and her parents Snape had rescued from her home inside it.

"Oh, Harry! Thank you." Hermione said quietly.

"I didn't want the picture to get anymore creased than it already it is. I know how important pictures become after something terrible has happened."

Hermione smiled through the tears that streaked down her face and gave her friend a tight hug. "It's perfect! Thank you."

Harry gave her a half smile. "Okay, now dry those tears. Snape will skin me alive if he thinks I've made you cry."

Hermione laughed and wiped the tears away.

At Christmas Eve dinner the only table in the great hall was the head table and it was rearranged to be centered with the fire place on the wall. The headmaster, Professors McGonagall, Lupin, Hagrid and Snape sat with a handful of students. The students sat the furthest they could from Professor Snape so conveniently enough; the only space available when Harry and Hermione arrived was next to the potions master. The headmaster declared the feast grand enough for the Minister of Magic but noted that only those who deserve such grandeur are allowed to eat. Harry and Hermione snickered behind their napkins as a couple of Hufflepuffs looked at each other in confusion. Lupin gaffawed into a coughing fit, even Snape's lip twitched.

After dinner, they pulled crackers and wished everyone a Merry Christmas before departing to their dorms respectively. When Hermione stood, Snape put his hand over hers. "Please remain for a few moments. You too, Potter."

After Hagrid, Lupin and the other students vacated, Harry turned to the Potion's Master, "So, how'd you escape the Hospital wing?"

Snape raised an elegant eyebrow, "I didn't need to escape. I simply left."

Harry feeling a bit of trepidation by the arched brow, knowing he was treading in shark infested waters replied, "Yes, but does Madame Pomfrey know that you left?"

Snape looked down his nose at Potter, "No."

Potter smiled ear to ear. Snape decided he didn't care for Potter.

With the assistance of a cane, Snape stood and leaned heavily against the table. "I have an announcement." Snape barely refrained from rolling his eyes at the headmaster as Dumbledore twinkled away. Offering his hand to Hermione, Snape helped her stand and held her hand tightly as he looked to the headmaster and McGonagall, "Father, Step-Mother, Hermione Granger has honored us with joining our family. Please welcome her."

McGonagall was the first to stand and carefully lean up and kiss Snape's cheek and then give a surprised Hermione a tight hug. The Headmaster soon followed. He shook Snape's hand and kissed his cheek and then gave Hermione a hug and kissed both her cheeks. "Welcome my dear. We are so glad to have you as a part of our family.'

Hermione flabbergasted just smiled, "Thank you for having me. I'm delighted."

Snape sat down slowly and exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He caught a very surprised Harry Potter's eye. "Oh father, I nearly forgot. Please also welcome my intended's friend. In recent events I can see that I will not get rid of him easily."

McGonagall smiled brightly and gave Potter a hug as did Dumbledore. "I love in-laws." Dumbledore said brightly.

Potter looked to Hermione, "I'm Snape's in law?"

Hermione look to Severus and took his hand, "Professor Snape, Harry."


End file.
